


Nicht mit mir oder Have a nice Day

by swiswaiso



Category: Glee, Warbler
Genre: AU, M/M, zarte s/D Dynamik
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:05:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiswaiso/pseuds/swiswaiso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erzählt die Geschichte wie Blaine nach Dalton kam, wie es ihn veränderte wie er es veränderte wie er seine eine Liebe fand und wieder verlor und die andere heimlich lebte. Mit vielen Songs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicht mit mir oder Have a nice Day

**Nicht mit mir oder Have a nice Day**

Blaine ist ein süßes, liebes, lebhaftes Kind, das von Herzen gern singt, tanzt und fechtet. Klavier, Gitarre und Geige spielt. Seine schwarzen wirren Locken, sein etwas dünklerer Hautton und seine grünblitzenden oder moosgrünschimmernden Augen ziehen alle Menschen in ihren Bann. Er ist intelligent, wissbegierig und einfach zu führen für Lehrer und Eltern. Und hält es schlecht aus, wenn jemand zornig oder traurig ist in seiner Umgebung. Alle nehmen an, dass er ein sub wird. Eigentlich ist er der sub aus dem Lehrbuch. Bis er mit 13 entdeckt, dass er Jungs viel süßer findet als Mädchen. Das ist kein großes Problem, weil homosexuelle subs ihre Doms oft in den gesellschaftlich-gesehen besseren Kreisen finden. Ganz sicher wird das aber erst nach dem 14. Geburtstag, wenn am linken Handgelenk entweder 2 parallele gerade Striche – das sub-zeichen oder am rechten eine Wellenlinie – das Domzeichen erscheinen. Je mehr Wellen desto stärker die Dominanz. Das entscheidet dann in den konservativen Kreisen in welche Schule das Kind kommt. Für Subs in eine im Schnitt engere und schlechtere Ausbildung und wenig Chancen später auf eine Universität gehen zu können. Aber für Doms gab es die guten Schulen mit einem breiteren Angebot und hohen Chancen für die Uni. Alle Eliteschulen sind Domschulen, wie die Dalton Academy in die Blaine am liebsten gehen würde aber als sub…Hier ist es nicht wie in den Millionenstädten, dort gibt es auch Eliteschulen für subs oder überhaupt gemischte  - koedikative Schulen, in denen Dom oder sub keinen Unterschied in der Behandlung und im Unterricht machen. Westerville ist eine kleine Stadt und sehr konservative. So konservativ, dass sogar noch homosexuelle Menschen verhöhnt und verspottet werden und mit brutalen Mitteln bekehrt werden sollen. Überall sonst weiß man schon, dass das nicht geht. Man ist es oder nicht. Aber in Westerville…

Es ist gerade Frühling – Frühling in voller Blüte und Blaine geht mit seinem Schulkollegen Harm zu einer Charity-Tanz-Veranstaltung der Schule. Sie tanzen miteinander, viel Mädchen tun das ja auch. Blaine tanzt auch mit jedem Mädchen seiner Klasse. Um 21:00 h gehen sie auf den Parkplatz, weil Harms Vater sie abholen wird. Sie sitzen am Randstein und plaudern und lachen darüber, was Blaine an seinem 14. Geburtstag in zwei Wochen alles „anstellen“ wird, als er an den Haaren nach hinten gezogen und in den dunklen Bereich des Parkplatzes gedrängt wird. Er schreit um Hilfe, wird aber bald von Schlägen zum Schweigen gebracht. Dann spürt er nur noch Fäuste und Fußtritte. Dann gar nichts mehr.

Er wacht in totaler Dunkelheit auf und hört ein regelmäßiges Piepsen und ein Pfeifen wie von einer Luftpumpe. Er kann die Augen nicht öffnen und alles, einfach alles tut ihm weh. Von weiter Ferne hört er seine Mutter „Blaine?“ sagen und dann wird wieder alles still und tut auch nicht mehr weh.

Als er wieder erwacht kann er die Augen noch immer nicht aufmachen, aber dafür mehr Geräusche hören, das Piepsen, seine Mutter eine unbekannte männliche Stimme und es tut noch immer sein ganzer Körper weh. Er versucht sich zu erinnern, ob er mit dem Fahrrad gestürzt oder von einem Auto überfahren wurde. Es fällt ihm nichts ein. Er stöhnt leise. „Blaine? Kannst Du mich hören, Liebes?“ fragt seine Mutter. Er will antworten aber sein Mund spricht nicht. „Blaine, ich bin Dr. Weston. Spürst Du Deine rechte Hand, kannst du die Finger etwas bewegen?“ Okay das geht – etwas. „Sehr gut, ausgezeichnet! Kannst Du auch die Finger deiner linken Hand bewegen?“ Okay, das geht nicht so leicht …nur ein Finger geht …etwas. „Ausgezeichnet, Sehr gut. Das ist sehr, sehr gut. Du kannst nichts sehen und auch deinen Mund nicht bewegen, weil Dein ganzer Kopf in einem Verband steckt.“

Er streichelt Blaines rechten Handrücken und schlüpft dann mit seine Hand unter Blaines. „Ich stelle Dir jetzt ein paar einfache Fragen und wenn die Antwort Ja ist, drückst auf meine Hand, oder bewegst einfach einen Finger, okay?“ Blaine tippt einen Finger. „Lautet Dein Vorname Kurt … Jeff … Blaine?“ tip „lautet dein Familienname Myers … Walkers … Anderson“ tip „Ausgezeichnet!“ Okay Jahreszeiten ist jetzt Winter … Frühling“ tip „Sehr gut! Spürst Du dein rechtes Bein?“ tip „Deine rechten Zehen?“ tip „Spürst Du Dein linkes Bein?“ tip „Deine linken“ tip Der Doktor lacht. „kluger Bursche!“

„Blaine, hast Du Schmerzen?“ tip „Starke?“ tip. „Okay ich gebe Dir gleich etwas gegen die Schmerzen. Wir werden den Verband um Deinen Kopf in 2 Tagen abnehmen, da kannst Du dann sehen, dein Kiefer ist eingesprungen, nicht gebrochen, aber es hat einen Sprung und ist deshalb festgebunden, das werden wir in 5 - 6 Tagen freimachen, dann kannst Du es wieder bewegen und sprechen. Ich gebe Dir jetzt ein Mittel, das Du wieder einschlafen kannst und keine Schmerzen mehr hast. Du bist ein sehr tapferer und starker Bursche. Ich freue mich schon mit Dir zu plaudern.“ Die letzten Worte hört er schon nur aus der Ferne.

Nach 3 Monaten wir Blaine aus dem Krankenhaus als „geheilt“ in die Rehab entlassen. Seine beiden Arme waren mehrfach gebrochen, seine linkes Handgelenk war ein besonders komplizierte Bruch, dessen Einrichtung 2 Operationen erfordert, sein rechter Oberschenkel und der linke Knöchel waren auch gebrochen, sowie mehrere Rippen.

Und … und das war die größte Überraschung … er war ein **Dom**!!

Keine Zeichen an seinem linken Handgelenk und eine halbe Wellenlinie auf dem rechten, die nur halbe Linie haben die Ärzte mit der Operation wegerklärt. Eigentlich war es selbstredend, dass Blaine ein Dom ist, keine sub hätte diese Attacke von 6 Erwachsenen überlebt. Nach der sehr schmerzhaften Rehab von 3 Monaten konnte er auch wieder gehen fast ohne zu humpeln. Er konnte auch Basketball spielen, fechten, Klavierspielen und Geige spielen, aber da schmerzten seine Handgelenke schnell. Deshalb bekam er für beide Gelenke Stützen aus steifem Leder, die die Gelenke schützten und stützten. Sie bedeckten auch den Großteil der Narben.

Seine Eltern meldeten ihn in Dalton an, auch ins Internat, eine all-Dom-boy Eliteschule mit ausgezeichnetem Angebot und hoher akademischer Anerkennung. Abgänger mit guten Noten bekamen so gut wie sicher einen Platz in einer der ivy-league Prestige Universitäten. Als er mit seinen Eltern dort ankam erdrückte ihn die Größe und die Menge der rund 200 Schüler fast und fand es schwer zu atmen. Am liebsten wäre er umgedreht und nach Hause gelaufen. Sein Vater legte beruhigend eine Arm um seine Schultern und flüsterte: „Atme Sohn, Du schaffst das! Du hast viel größere Hürden in diesem Jahr überwunden!“ Langsam beruhigte er sich wieder. „Okay, ich schaffe das!“ Die Anmeldung ging rasch über die Bühne, ihm wurde ein Schüler-Mentor zugeteilt, der ihm helfen sollte sich einzugewöhnen. Wes Montgomery – ein sympathischer, ruhiger Junior, der mit Blaine sofort ins Gespräch kam und sein Vertrauen gewann. Nachdem Blaine in einem Doppelzimmer einquartiert war, zeigt ihm Wes wie der Stundenplan zu lesen war, wo welche Klassen zu finden waren.

Da Blaine 2 Monate später eingeschult wurde, hat er als Pflichtunterricht nur das Minimum, weil er noch viel nachholen musste. Schüler seiner Kurse waren eingeteilt, ihm beim Aufholen zu helfen. Darüber machte sich Blaine nicht wirklich Sorgen. Er lernt leicht und schnell. Praktisch nach einmal durchlesen hatte er den Stoff. Melodien merkte er sich auch sofort. Zusammenhänge tauchten wie von selber vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Aufgrund des Überfalls war seine Bewegungskoordination etwas gehandicapt. Kein Arzt konnte erklären warum, vielleicht hing es mit dem Gehirntrauma zusammen, vielleicht auch nicht. Beim Fechten und im Sport im allgemeinen hatte er kein Problem, aber beim Tanzen war er für seine Verhältnisse ungeschickt.

Seit dem Überfall war er sehr scheu, er mied Menschansammlungen, stand immer mit dem Rücken zu einer Wand, saß immer hinter den anderen, ging nirgends alleine hin. Aber fragte auch niemanden um Begleitung. Er hielt sich sehr im Hintergrund, sprach sehr leise, und nur wenn ein Lehrer ihn etwas fragte. Der Psychologe in der Rehab hatte seinen Eltern wärmstens an Herz gelegt und sie überzeugt, dass Blaine eine Kampfsportart lernen sollte. Am besten wäre Kickboxen oder Karate, weil er das in einem Straßenkampf auch einsetzen könnte und es dabei viel mehr Schläge gäbe, die seine Handgelenke nicht zu sehr belasteten. Also fanden seinen Eltern einen Trainer, der ihm eine Mischung dieser beiden Sportarten beibrachte – mit Schwerpunkt auf Entlastung der Handgelenke und Hände. Der Trainer kam auch 3 pro Woche nach Dalton und unterrichtete Blaine im Einzelunterricht in einer kleinen Trainingskammer. Niemand der anderen Schüler bekam davon etwas mit.

Er bekam bald den Ruf eines schwächlichen Nerds und war leichtem Spott ausgesetzt. Die Schule hatte eine rigorose 0-Toleranz-Politik für jede Form von Mobbing. Aber ein bisschen Spott und verbale Herausforderung wurden toleriert. Es ging auch das Gerücht, dass er eigentlich ein sub wäre, darum hätte er auch die Handstützen, damit man sein Zeichen nicht entdeckten konnte. Blaine verdreht nur die Augen, nahm seine linke Stütze ab und zeigte das linienfreie aber stark vernarbte Handgelenk her. Das führte natürlich zu mehr Fragen, deren Beantwortung er mit einem Kopfschütteln verweigerte. Luc Motley – ein Junior, der die jüngeren und schwächeren gerne hänselte und schikanierte – von Rechtswegen längst aus der Schule geworfen hätte werden müssen – hielt ihn am Arm fest und höhnt „Na Mamakind, nicht Manns genug deine Selbstmord-versuche einzugestehen?“ und schüttelte den 2 Köpfe kleineren und rund 30 Kilo leichteren Blaine grob.

Plötzlich wurde Blaines Körperhaltung aufrecht, gespannt, seine Stimme wurde tiefer und sein Blick dunkel und kalt. „Lass mich sofort los, Luc!“ „Und wenn nicht, Subby ?“ höhnt er. Da schlug Blaine mit dem freien Unterarm so fest auf den ihn festhaltenden Arm von Luc, dass er vor Schmerz aufschrie und aufrieb um Blaine zu schlagen. Blaine wehrte jeden seine Angriffe einfach nur ab. Er sagte nichts, reagierte nur. Luc wurde immer wütender und versuchte Blaine zu treten – keine Chance. Blaine hielt ihn einfach mit schnellen Arm- oder Fußbewegungen auf Distanz. Und kam dabei weder außer Atem noch ins Schwitzen. Plötzlich ertönte eine Strenge Stimme „Motley, sofort zum Direktor!“ und als Luc dann in Richtung Direktion verschwand, wandte sich der Lehrer wieder zu Blaine und sagte mit einer viel sanfteren Stimme „Super gemacht. Aber leider musst Du auch zum Direktor, ich schicke Wes zu Dir!“

Blaine nickte und ging hocherhobenen Hauptes an den anderen Schülern vorbei in die Direktion. Dort wartete Wes schon auf ihn. „Was ist passiert, Blaine?“ Blaine schilderte kurz den Sachverhalt, der Direktor hörte den Bericht auch. „Nun Motley, was hast Du dazu zu sagen?“ Luc versuchte Blaine als den Angreifer und sich als das Opfer darzustellen. Darüber musste selbst der Direktor schmunzeln. Die Schüler bestätigten Blaines Geschichte und lieferten auch noch die verbalen Attacken, die Blaine nicht erwähnt hatte. Luc Motley wurde aus der Schule entlassen, er war ohne dies auf Bewährung. Und Blaine wurde in die Riege der Paradedoms herzlich aufgenommen. Selbst Thad seine Zimmerkollege, der ihn bis dato eher ignoriert hatte, grinste ihn an. „Du bist der Star des Tages, Anderson, Motley war der unbesiegte Kämpfer in unseren geheimen Wettbewerben.“ Blaine verdreht nur die Augen. Ansonsten änderte sich nichts. Blaine war weiter fast stumm und sehr leise, saß immer hinten oder lehnte an einer Wand.

 

Der einzige Ort an den er sich außer den Klassen noch alleine hin traute, war der Musikraum, in dem auch die Warbler probten. Dort spielte er Klavier. Das ging ihm von zuhause am meisten ab: der uneingeschränkte Zugang zu seinen Musikinstrumenten. Einmal als er am Nachmittag Klavier spielte, kamen die Warbler überraschend in den Raum und Blaine sprang auf um sich zu verstecken. Da entdeckte er eine halbverdeckte Tür hinter einem Kasten. Gott sei Dank war sie nicht verschlossen und er schlüpfte hinein. Er stand in der verborgenen Welt von Dalton. Dieser Raum war offenbar ein Musikzimmer. Gitarren, Geigen, Bratschen, Cellos und Kontrabässe, Trompeten, Saxophone, Trommeln, eine Harfe, ein Dudelsack, ein Cembalo und eine Ziehharmonika. Alles sehr alte Instrumente, wunderschön und kostbar. Viele waren reparaturbedürftig, viele mussten nur gestimmt und gespielt werden. Er hatte eine Beschäftigung gefunden. Schulisch hatte er alles nachgeholt und schon vorgearbeitet. Er hat noch einen weiteren Kurs – Italienisch dazu genommen, er sprach es auf Muttersprachen Niveau und die nachzulesende Literatur und Aufsätze dazu machten ihm Freude. In 2 Wochen hat der das Pensum von vier Monaten aufgeholt. Jetzt war ihm langweilig. Seine Eltern hatten seine Internatsaufenthalt genutzt um das Unternehmen seines Vaters weiter auszubauen und waren auf Geschäftsreise. Er musste eine Woche länger bleiben bis 22. Dezember, dann wären seine Eltern wieder zuhause.

Diese Musikinstrumentenraum war für Blaine ein Paradies, mit Instrumenten konnte man reden, lachen, singen und die Welt verstehen. Seit der Attacke hat er zu komponieren begonnen und hat einige Klavier- und Geigenstücke geschrieben und auch einige Songs geschrieben. Er machte eine Bestandsaufnahme der Geräte, Reparaturen und nötigen Ersatzstücke. Da die Warbler immer noch probten und lautstark über Harmonien stritten konnte er nicht raus. Er stöberte weiter, fand noch eine Tür, die ohne Rahmen und Türschnalle fast nicht zu sehen war. Als er sie untersuchte entdeckte er den Öffnungsmechanismus – einen Druckknopf in Wandfarbe. Die Rückseite der Tür war eine der Kassettenverkleidungen im Gang vor dem Musikraum. Er fand auch den Öffnungsmechanismus von außen und verließ den Raum. Er stahl sich ins offizielle Instrumentenzimmer, dessen Instrumente lange nicht so kostbar waren, wie die die er gerade entdeckt hatte und klaute alles an Saiten und Stegen, das er brauchen konnte. In einem der Kästen entdeckte er sogar einen alten kompletten Harfensaitensatz. Einen großer Werkzeugsatz verschwand und einige alte Stücke, die mehr für ihren antiquarischen als praktischen Nutzen aufbewahrt wurden, fanden sich plötzlich in seiner Umhängetasche. Schnell huschte er durch die Geheimtür wieder in seinen Musikraum und deponierte dort seine Schätze.

Am Ende seiner Ferienwoche war der Raum sauber und gepflegt, alle Instrumente bis auf den Dudelsack repariert und spielbar. Die Gitarre war eine alte edle klassische Konzertgitarre auf der Rock und Pop nicht gut klang. Er würde nach den Ferien seine eigene mit nach Dalton nehmen. Er hatte entdeckt, dass der Raum ziemlich schallgeschützt war und wenn er nicht zu laut spielte, hörte man ihn draußen nicht. Perfekt.

Die Ferien zuhause waren schön er bekam viele Geschenke hauptsächlich Kleidung, weil er als Dom ja ganz anders auftreten musste und Musikstore-Gutscheine, eine neues Handy und tablet und den neuesten iPod. Und natürlich Bargeld. Als Dom hatte er natürlich auch ein eigenes Konto und eine Kreditkarte – einem sub konnte man die Verantwortung darüber nicht aufhalsen.

Blaine fühlte sich jetzt als Dom nicht anders als zu früher im Vergleich als sub. Er fand das ganze Gerede lächerlich. Seine Bescheidenheit und sein nicht vorhandenes Imponiergehabe, das Doms an sich „auszeichnete“, wurde auf das Trauma des Überfalls zurückgeführt. Dass er sich so erfolgreich verteidigen konnte, er musste das an einem Cousin demonstrieren, war Dom-Zeichen genug für seine Verwandtschaft. Seine Großmutter nähte ihm den Dudelsackersatzsack- auch ein Dom-Zeichen: andere für sich arbeiten zu lassen. Alle waren happy – Blaine auch.

Nach den Ferien begann das 2 Semester: er belegte mehr Kurse als im Vorsemester, die Lehrer waren sehr angetan von ihrem Vorzeigeschüler. Er arbeitete soweit vor wie er konnte und verbrachte seine ganze Freizeit in seinem Musikzimmer. Die Warbler übten für die Regionals und stritten um die Harmonien, welche Variante besser klingen würde. Manchmal waren sie so laut, dass er sie nicht überhören konnte und einmal wollte er wissen was diesen Streit auslöste. Sie wollten „behind blue eyes“ von den who aufführen und konnten sich auf die Stimmen nicht einigen und auch nicht auf den Leadsänger. Blaine verstand das Problem nicht gleich erst als sie die zwei Versionen hintereinander sangen, wurde ihm ihr Dilemma klar. Das Meeting wurde abgebrochen und die Warbler stürmten aus dem Raum. Blaine schlüpfte aus seinem Raum und probierte seine Lösung für ihr Dilemma am Klavier, das klang viel besser, war aber noch nicht perfekt. Nach 2 – 3 Probeläufen hatte er es und sang es durch als Lead.

 

Behind blue eyes“ the who [https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=BfuWXRZe9yA](https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=BfuWXRZe9yA)

_No one knows what it's like_

_To be the bad man_

_To be the sad man_

_Behind blue eyes_

_No one knows what it's like_

_To be hated_

_To be fated_

_To telling only lies_

_But my dreams_

_They aren't as empty_

_As my conscience seems to be_

_I have hours, only lonely_

_My love is vengeance_

_That's never free_

_No one knows what it's like_

_To feel these feelings_

_Like I do_

_And I blame you_

_No one bites back as hard_

_On their anger_

_None of my pain and woe_

_Can show through_

_But my dreams_

_They aren't as empty_

_As my conscience seems to be_

_I have hours, only lonely_

_My love is vengeance_

_That's never free_

_When my fist clenches, crack it open_

_Before I use it and lose my cool_

_When I smile, tell me some bad news_

_Before I laugh and act like a fool_

_And if I swallow anything evil_

_Put your finger down my throat_

_And if I shiver, please give me a blanket_

_Keep me warm, let me wear your coat_

_No one knows what it's like_

_To be the bad man_

_To be the sad man_

_Behind blue eyes_

Da ertönte Applaus von der Tür. Dort stand Wes und grinste über das ganze Gesicht. „Blaine, du hast einen neuen Job .. nein eigentlich zwei .. unsere Harmonien schreiben und die Leadstimme singen.“ Da strömten auch die Anderen Warbler herein und nickten begeistert. Er musste den Song nochmal singen, dann schrieb er ihnen aus dem Kopf die Harmoniestimmen auf und sie übten gemeinsam.

Ihr Vertrauen in ihn und seine musikalische Kompetenz waren ein großer Auftrieb für sein Selbstvertrauen und schnell war seine innerer Performer geweckt und er mutierte zur „Rampensau“, die die Aufmerksamkeit des Publikums an sich bannte. Er spürte freudebebend, dass er so unvertraute Seiten von sich ausleben oder in andere Persönlichkeiten schlüpfen konnte, und das machte ihm Riesenspass und genau das kam bei den Zuhörern an. So bescheiden und zurückhaltend er im normalen Leben war, auf der Bühne war er ein Star – typisch Dom. Als seine Eltern ihn das erste Mal performen sahen waren alle Restzweifel beseitigt.

Die Gelegenheit ergab sich bei den Sectionals. Mit ihrer Setliste

Behind blue eyes“ the who [https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=BfuWXRZe9yA](https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=BfuWXRZe9yA)

und

Nickelback - How You Remind Me [https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=1cQh1ccqu8M](https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=1cQh1ccqu8M)

_Never made it as a wise man I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing Tired of living like a blind man I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling And this is how you remind me This is how you remind me Of what I really am This is how you remind me Of what I really am It's not like you to say sorry I was waiting on a different story This time I'm mistaken for handing you a heart worth breaking and I've been wrong, i've been down, been to the bottom of every bottle these five words in my head scream "are we having fun yet?" Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no it's not like you didn't know that I said I love you and I swear I still do And it must have been so bad Cause living with me must have damn near killed you And this is how, you remind me Of what I really am This is how, you remind me Of what I really am It's not like you to say sorry I was waiting on a different story This time I'm mistaken for handing you a heart worth breaking and I've been wrong, i've been down, been to the bottom of every bottle these five words in my head scream "are we having fun yet?" Yet, yet, yet, no, no yet, yet, yet, no, no yet, yet, yet, no, no yet, yet, yet, no, no Never made it as a wise man I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing And this is how you remind me This is how you remind me This is how you remind me Of what i really am This is how you remind me Of what I really am It's not like you to say sorry I was waiting on a different story This time I'm mistaken for handing you a heart worth breaking And I've been wrong, I've been down, been to the bottom of every bottle these five words in my head scream "are we having fun yet?" Yet, yet are we having fun yet Yet, yet are we having fun yet Yet, yet are we having fun yet_

Adam Lambert - If I Had You [https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=wmXQFwlD7vk](https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=wmXQFwlD7vk)

_So I got my boots on, got the right 'mount of leather And I'm doing me up with a black color liner And I'm workin' my strut but I know it don't matter All we need in this world is some love There's a thin line 'tween the dark side and the light side baby tonight It's a struggle gotta rumble trying to find it But if I had you, that would be the only thing that I'd ever need Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy If I had you You you you you you If I had you From New York to LA getting high rock n' rollin Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maseratis What they need in this world is some love There's a thin line between a wild time and a flat line baby tonight It's a struggle gotta rumble tryin' to find it But if I had you, that would be the only thing that I would ever need Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy If I had you You you you you you If I had The flashing of the lights It might feel so good but I've got you stuck on my mind, yeah The fashion and the stage it might get me high But it don't mean a thing tonight That would be the only thing that I'd ever need If I had you, then money fame or fortune never could compete If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy If I had you You you you you you If I had you If I had you That would be the only thing that I'd ever need Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete (never could compete with you) If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy (it'd be ecstasy with you) If I had you You you you you you If I had you_

 

rissen sie das Publikum und die Juroren von den Stühlen und sie nahmen den ersten Platz mit nach Dalton. Zum ersten Mal seit 10 Jahren fuhren die Warblers zu den Nationals, dieses Jahr in Chicago

Seine Eltern waren hingerissen, Dalton Academy war begeistert und Blaine war richtig glücklich.

Die Entdeckung des verborgenen Musikraums hat Blaine inspiriert auch nach anderen versteckten Räumen zu suchen – und er fand einige. Viele waren zwar mehr Gänge oder Kammern, aber nicht desto trotz verborgen. Hinter oder neben allen Räumen des Verwaltungs- und Direktionstraktes gab es diese Räume. Von ihrem Staubzustand ließ sich ableiten, dass sie schon jahrzehntelang nicht benutzt worden sind. Er konnte so in alle Nicht-Klassenzimmer eintreten. Einige Räume hatten auch Beobachtungschlitze oder-löcher, die von außen nicht entdeckbar waren, weil sie so geschickt in die Holzvertäfelung eingearbeitet worden waren. Nach einiger Zeit wusste Blaine, wo alle Stempel und Unterlagen gelagert waren, wo die Passwörter für den PC versteckt waren, wo die Schlüssel für Kästen und Schreibtische verborgen wurden. Erst waren seine „Geheimeinsätze“ mehr aus Langeweile entstanden, aber mit der Zeit wollte er einfach wissen, wie die Organisation der Schule funktionierte, welche Daten wofür gesammelt wurden, etc.

Zufällig hörte er einmal, wie der Direktor der Sekretärin den Auftrag gab eine Schülerakte für einen nicht Dalton besuchenden Schüler zu fabrizieren. Er war wie vor den Kopf gestossen, ‚Das ist doch Betrug, oder?‘ Genau beobachtete Blaine wie die Sekretärin in 2 Stunden alle Aufzeichnungen eines bestehenden Schülers kopierte mit einem neuen Namen versah, Zeugnisse und Bestätigungen ausdruckte und abstempelte. Sie hatte sogar offizielles Geschäftspapier, das 4 Jahre alt war, in einer Lade gelagert. Dann änderte sie auch Einträge im elektronischen Jahrbuch und auf der Homepage. ‚Wieso macht sie das? Das ist doch Betrug?‘

Am nächsten Tag sah er ein im unbekanntes Ehepaar im Büro des Direktors verschwinden. Er riskierte einen Verweis und eine Strafe für zu spät kommen, aber er musste wissen ob diese Leute etwas mit der gefälschten Schülerakte zu tun hatten. Und sein Verdacht wurde bestätigt. Ein Schüler einer anderen Elite-Dom-Highschool in Chicago wurde als sub „enttarnt“ – und ohne Zeugnisse von der Schule verwiesen, nachdem er 3 von 4 Abschlußtests seiner Graduierung positiv bestanden hatte. Vor seinem vierten Test haben seinen Nerven versagt und zufällig hat ein andere Schüler seine sub-Zeichen entdeckt.

Wie blöd war das? Ignoranter geht es wohl nicht. Er war so dankbar, dass Dalton und seine Direktor da viel progressiver waren und diesem sub-Schüler jetzt doch der Zugang an eine gute Uni möglich war.

Je mehr Zeit Blaine mit den anderen Doms verbrachte und sie auch privat plauderten, desto größer wurden seine Fragen das ganze System betreffend. Die Doms sprachen oft so respektlos über subs, als ob sie Menschen zweiter oder dritter Klasse wären, von Natur aus dümmer, weniger begabt, weniger leistungsfähig und extrem faul und vergesslich wären und ständig Sex und die Ermahnungen, Führung und Bestrafung eines Doms brauchten, damit sie ein Minimum an Leistung erbringen konnten.

Diese Sichtweisen deckten sich mit seinen Erfahrungen nicht im Geringsten, aber er wagte nicht seine Meinung zu äußern – die Gerüchte um seinen eigenen möglichen sub-Status waren endlich verstummt, er wollte ihnen nicht neue Nahrung geben, indem er fiktive subs verteidigte. Am schlimmsten waren zwei homosexuelle Doms, obwohl er sie persönlich mochte und mit ihnen als Dom gut zurecht kam, litt er unter ihren besonders höhnischen und extrem respektlosen Aussagen über homosexuelle subs. Die bräuchten fürs blanke Überleben harten, brutalen Sex und regelmäßige grausame Bestrafung. Blaine fand das besonders abstoßend und ihm taten alle homosexuellen subs leid. Gott die Dank war ihm dieses Schicksal erspart geblieben, weil er entgegen aller Erwartungen ein Dom war. Solch ein Leben könnte er nämlich nicht aushalten.

Das Semester lief gut, er hatte ausgezeichnete Noten, obwohl er mehr als die nötigen Kurse belegte. Die Abschlsstests waren vorbei, die Ergebnisse bekannt. Jetzt blieben nur noch die Nationals. Sie haben hart, wirklich hart gearbeitet und sehr komplexe Harmonien entwickelt und einstudiert. Jeff und er haben sich gegenseitig zu immer schwierigeren und komplizierteren Transpositionen hochgeschaukelt. Sie konnten nur hoffen, dass dies auch die Anerkennung der Juroren und des Publikums fand.

 

Maroon 5 - One More Night [https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&list=RD6cfCgLgiFDM&v=fwK7ggA3-bU](https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&list=RD6cfCgLgiFDM&v=fwK7ggA3-bU)

_You and I go hard, at each other like we going to war_

_You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slammin' the door_

_You and I get so, damn dysfunctional we stopped keeping score_

_You and I get sick, yah I know that we can't do this no more_

_But baby there you go again, there you go_

_Again making me love you_

_Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go_

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo_

_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you_

_So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that I'll only stay with you one more night_

_And I know I said it a million times_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night_

_Trying to tell you no, but my body keeps on telling you yes_

_Trying to tell you stop, but your lipstick got me so out of breath_

_I'd be waking up, in the morning probably hating myself_

_And I'd be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell_

_But baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you_

_Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go_

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo_

_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you_

_So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that I'll only stay with you one more night_

_And I know I've said it a million times_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night_

_Yeah baby give me one more night_

_Yeah baby give me one more night_

_Yeah baby give me one more night_

_But baby there you again, there you again making me love you_

_Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go_

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that I'll only stay with you one more night_

_And I know I've said it a million times_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night_

_(yeah baby give me one more night)_

_So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that I'll only stay with you one more night_

_And I know I've said it a million times_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night_

_(I don't know, whatever...)_

Katy Perry - The One That Got Away [https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=Ahha3Cqe_fk](https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=Ahha3Cqe_fk)

_Summer after high school, when we first met_

_We make-out in your Mustang to_

_And on my 18th birthday, we got matching tattoos_

_Used to steal your parents liquor and climb to the roof_

_Talk about our future like we had a clue_

_Never planned that one day I'd be losing you_

_In another life, I would be your girl_

_We keep all our promises, be us against the world_

_In another life, I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say you were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

_I was and you were my_

_No one without the other, we made a pact_

_Sometimes when I miss you, I put those records on, woah_

_Someone said you had your tattoo removed_

_Saw you downtown, singing the blues_

_It's time to face the music, I'm no longer your muse_

_But in another life, I would be your girl_

_We keep all our promises, be us against the world_

_In another life, I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say you were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

_The one, the one, the one_

_The one that got away_

_All this money can't buy me a time machine, no_

_Can't replace you with a million rings, no_

_I should'a told you what you meant to me, woah_

_'Cause now I pay the price_

_In another life, I would be your girl_

_We keep all our promises, be us against the world_

_In another life, I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say you were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

_The one (the one), the one (the one), the one (the one)_

_In another life, I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say you were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

I Want to Break Free – Queen [https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=Eusn2Y24-g8](https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=Eusn2Y24-g8)

_I want to break free_

_I want to break free_

_I want to break free from your lies_

_You're so self satisfied I don't need you_

_I've got to break free_

_God knows, God knows I want to break free._

_I've fallen in love_

_I've fallen in love for the first time_

_And this time I know it's for real_

_I've fallen in love, yeah_

_God knows, God knows I've fallen in love._

_It's strange but it's true_

_I can't get over the way you love me like you do_

_But I have to be sure_

_When I walk out that door_

_Oh how I want to be free, Baby_

_Oh how I want to be free,_

_Oh how I want to break free._

_But life still goes on_

_I can't get used to, living without, living without,_

_Living without you by my side_

_I don't want to live alone, hey_

_God knows, got to make it on my own_

_So baby can't you see_

_I've got to break free._

_I've got to break free_

_I want to break free, Yeah_

_I want, I want, I want, I want to break free_

Blaine zog mit seiner ausdrucksstarken Stimme und Mimik alle in seinen Bann. Sie alle flirteten, trauerten, bereuten und kämpften schamlos mit dem und für das Publikum, hatten wirklich großen Spaß mit sich und der Musik und transportierten die Emotionen der Songs mit Körper, Seele und ihren Stimmen. Sie überzeugten!

Und sie gewannen mit ihren komplizierten Harmonien und der perfekten Performance von Blaine als Lead-Sänger den 1. Platz. Den ersten 1. Platz seit 10 Jahren für Dalton Academy – the Warblers.

Zuhause wurden sie als Superhelden gefeiert.

Die Sommerferien verbrachte er bei seinen Großeltern in Italien in Florenz. Nonno war ein sanfter Dom und Nonna war eine energische sub. Sie liebten sich von Herzen und lebten schon seit fast 50 Jahren miteinander. Blaine fand ihre Dynamik erfrischend und beruhigend. In Europa und in Italien im Besondern wurde der D/s-Dynamik überhaupt weniger Bedeutung zugemessen und es gab viel weniger offizielle und informelle Regeln und Bestimmungen. Es war absolut akzeptabel, dass 2 Doms oder 2 subs zusammenlebten oder heirateten – das war in den USA undenkbar und eine Heirat war verboten. Einige Paare, die Blaine im Laufe dieses Sommers kennenlernte, waren gar nicht einordenbar in die Dynamik. Besonders fasziniert war vom Sohn eines der besten Freunde von nonno. Der lebte mit seinem lover in einer absolut gleichberechtigen, liebevollen Partnerschaft - ihre Kindern hatten einen padre und einen papa. Sie gingen oft engumschlungen ihren Abendspaziergang oder saßen Händchenhaltend in Nanna’s Küche und diskutierten mit ihr Kochrezepte oder die letzten politischen Entwicklungen oder den Klatsch und Tratsch von Friseur.

Blaine war fasziniert – so eine Beziehung wollte er auch einmal haben. Nanna sprach ihn darauf an.

„Ach Nanna, ich finde es so furchtbar, wie bei uns die Dynamik zwischen zwei Männern gelebt wird, so brutal und lieblos – es ist wirklich grausam. Wenn ich meinen sub finde, dann möchte ich auch so eine Beziehung haben wie Sylvestro und Guidano: gleichberechtigt und liebevoll, ohne alle die Grausamkeit und Brutalität, die bei uns scheinbar verpflichtend oder notwendig ist in Mann-Mann Beziehungen.“ Er erzählt ihr von all den respektlosen und entwertenden Einstellungen die Doms zu subs haben. Nanna lächelt ihn tröstend an: „Blaine, so ein lieber, sanfter ragazzo wie du kann nur einen lieben vielleicht etwas frechen aber sicher gutherzigen Partner finden!“

Als Sylvestro und Guidano das nächste Mal zu Besuch waren, erzählten sie von ihrem ersten Treffen. Blaine hat noch nicht herausgefunden wer von ihnen der Dom und wer der sub war. Sylvestro – den Blaine eher für den Dom hielt, weil er im Unterschied zum lebhaften Guidano so ruhig und zurückhaltend war – erzählte lachend: „Ich habe meine Mutter zu einem Termin beim Anwalt begleitet und als der mir die Hand gab, haben meine Knie zu zittern begonnen und mein Herz ist fast zersprungen. Meine Linien haben geglüht und ich wäre am liebsten sofort vor ihm auf die Knie gesunken.“ Guidano übernahm. „Und ich bin um ½ m gewachsen, mindestens und habe mich aufgeblasen wie ein Kampfhahn, ich hatte das Gefühl als ob die Wellen meiner Linie mich überrollen würden und hab Dich sofort küssen müssen.“ Sylvestro schaut ihn verliebt an „Wir mußten uns das ganze nächste Monat ständig berühren, weil wir sonst für alle anderen unerträglich gereizt und nervig waren!“ Sie lachen beide bei den Erinnerungen. Nanna lachte auch „Ja, ich kann mich erinnern, dass damals besonders viele Geschichten über den wilden, heissen und lauten sesso [giovanotti](http://browse.dict.cc/italienisch-deutsch/giovanotto.html) im Umlauf waren.“ „Oahh, und jetzt nicht mehr?“ fragte Sylvestro schelmisch und sagte dann anzüglich zu Guidano „Das müssen wir schleunigst ändern, [giovanotto](http://browse.dict.cc/italienisch-deutsch/giovanotto.html)!“  Alle lachten. ‚Ja, genau so will ich es haben!‘ dachte Blaine verträumt.

Bevor er abreiste schenkte ihm seine Nonna noch zwei Bücher in italienischer Sprache. Eines über die S/d-Dynamik geschrieben von einem französischen Autor – dem europäischen Spezialisten schlechthin und eines über [Omosessualita](http://browse.dict.cc/italienisch-deutsch/omosessuale.html), ein Sachbuch, das auf liebevolle und sanfte Art homosexuelle Praktiken, Positionen und Techniken beschrieb und mit ästhetischen Zeichnungen visualisierte. Es ging auch ganz stark auf die seelischen und emotionalen Aspekte ein und sprach die herkömmlichen Vorurteile direkt an. Blaine errötete zutiefst als er das Geschenk im Flugzeug öffnete – und gleich wieder einpackte. Für zuhause!

Das nächste Schuljahr begann und Blaines Aufmerksamkeit war hauptsächlich auf seine Kurse ausgerichtet, heuer hatte er auch Fechten als sportliche Aktivität genommen. Für seine Handgelenkstützen musste er eine Sondergenehmigung einholen, damit er in Turnieren nicht disqualifiziert werden konnte. Seine Wellenlinie ist gewachsen – sie ist länger und welliger geworden – davon hatte noch nie jemand gehört, dass sich das Domzeichen ändern konnte, aber auch das wurde auf seine ursprüngliche Verletzung und die Operationen zurückgeführt. Auch gut.

Mitte Oktober „erwischten“ sie einen „Spion“ eines rivalisierenden Chors, einen homosxuellen Dom, der aber ähnlich Blaine als sub erwartet wurde und dann in seine bully-verseuchten Highschool schwerst gemobbt wurde. Blaine und Kurt freundeten sich über den Ähnlichkeiten ihres Schicksals an. Während Kurt an Blaine’s im Detail nicht interessiert war, wusste Blaine alles über das tägliche Leben von Kurt. Blaine verstand nicht, wieso Kurt seine teure Kleidung diesen Slushies aussetzte und auch nichts gegen die Bullie’s unternahm. Aber er griff nicht ein. Und lies Kurt auch seine Meinung. Kurt vermutete, dass Blaine auch homosexuell war, aber sich nicht outen wollte. Das konnte Kurt wieder nicht verstehen und er wollte Blaine immer wieder zum sich Outen überreden. Das ging Blaine so auf die Nerven, dass er sich bald zurückzog. Kurt stellte in einem Wutanfall einen seiner Bullys und wurde von einem homophoben Football-Player zu einem Kuss gezwungen. Das wurde beobachtet und am nächsten Tag war es durch die Schule, dass Karofsky ein homosexueller sub war. Das war für einen homophoben, heterosexuellen Dom die schlimmste Beschimpfung schlechthin und er drohte öffentlich Kurt zu killen. Dafür wurde er von der Schule verweisen und zwei seiner homophoben Freunde unter Bewährung gestellt. Kurt hatte wieder mehr Freiraum und weniger Angst vor Bullys.

Die sectionals schafften sie mit links, seine Tests und Prüfung schaffte er auch mit bestem Notenergebnis der Schule. Das Thema seiner Weihnachtsgeschenke in diesem Jahr war Musik. Er bekam von seinen Großeltern eine Studioaufnahmeeinrichtung, die sich mit vielen professionellen Studios messen konnte, weil seine Freunde in Italien mehr von seiner Stimme und seinen Songs hören wollten, sollte Blaine eine CD aufnehmen. Prego!!

Seine Eltern ließen den halben Keller zu einem Studio umbauen und seine US-Großeltern steuerten einige Instrumente wie Keybord, Gitarre, Geige und Cello für das Aufnahmestudio bei. Von Guidano und Sylvestro bekam er ein Gerät, dass, wenn man es an den Körper oder die Saiten eines Musikinstrumentes steckte, das auf ein diesem Instrument gespielte Stück auf ein Notenblatt übertrug, Whoah! Die restlichen Ferien verbrachte Blaine in seinem Studio. Er nahm für seine „italienischen Fans“ eine CD auf. Mit vielen sanften Liebesliedern und besinnlichen Balladen in Italienisch und Englisch. Die Aufnahmen waren Cover-Versionen, die er warblerartig auf das Wesentliche der Melodie und das Rhythmus herunter-reduzierte und eine Original von ihm. Aus Übermut fand er einen Künstlernamen Amante Andersene (dein dich liebender Enkelsohn) und druckte ein klassisches Mandelbaum-Fraktal auf das Cover und die CDs. Er schickte seinen Großeltern 5 und Guidano und Sylvestro 2 Cds.

Seinen Eltern gab er eine CD ohne Aufdruck und ohne seinen „Künstlernamen“ und in Dalton erwähnte er gar nichts davon, das wäre ihm wie Angeben vorgekommen, das ihm im Herzen zuwider war. Jedes Wochenende, das seine Eltern nicht zuhause waren nutzte er um seinen eigenen Kompositionen zu perfektionieren und aufzunehmen. Er konnte seine Erfahrungen – gute wie schlechte – am besten verarbeiten in dem er einen Song dazu schrieb. Solange die Erfahrung noch nicht ganz gegriffen war, konnte er den Song nicht fertigschreiben oder besser gesagt er schrieb sich nicht fertig oder klang noch nicht richtig.

Zu seinem Glück war sein Zimmerkollege Thad gerade ganz oft mit seinem Lacrossetraining und seiner neuen Freundin beschäftigt, dadurch hatte er das Zimmer für sich und konnte an seinem Keyboard mit Kopfhörern jederzeit spielen und singen. Bis jetzt hatte er an die 100 Songs geschrieben und ca. 50 Instrumentalstücke komponiert. Er arbeitete wie besessen an ihrer Fertigstellung als ob unter Zeitdruck stehen würde.

Anfang März hatten sie die Regionals, obwohl sie als Sieger ein Fixplatz bei den Nationals hatten, nahmen sie die Gelegenheit zu performen wahr. Sie gewannen ex equo mit den New Direction. Kurt und Blaine begrüßten sich herzlich, sie hatten sich seit Monaten nicht gesehen nur gelegent-lich gesmst. Gerüchte um eine heimliche Liebe machten sich in Lima und Dalton breit, beide stritten das vehement ab, die Gerüchte hielten sich hartnäckig.

Vor den Frühlingsferien Ende März hatte er alle Songs - manche in einer Bandversion - aufgenommen und genug Material für weitere 10 CDs produziert. Dann erhielt er einen Anruf von Guidano. Ein Klient, ein italienischer Musikmanager und –produzent, hätte zufällig Blaines CD bei ihm gehört und er war hellauf begeistert gewesen. Die ganze Straße hätte sein Begeisterung gehört. Besonders das Original habe es ihm angetan und er wolle wissen, ob er an einer Zusammenarbeit Interesse hätte und ob er sich den Song urheberrechtlich schützen habe lassen. Wenn nicht, würde Guidano ihm die amerikanische Kontaktadresse mailen. Blaine sagte verdattert: „Ja natürlich habe ich Interesse, ich kann nur keine Konzerte geben, weil ich ja noch in die Schule gehe.“ Er dachte auch nicht, dass seine Eltern das erlauben würden, aber eigentlich konnte er sich sich selbst nicht in dem Medien-/Fanrummel vorstellen. Allein der Gedanke machte ihm Angst.

„Ja, ich habe mir den Song schützen lassen.“ Alle seine Songs und Stücke – aber das wusste natürlich auch niemand. „Ich weiß nicht, ob meine Songs so gut sind, dass sie ohne persönliche Promotion erfolgreich sind können?“ „Laut Allessandro Mattivi, meinem Klienten schon, hast Du noch weitere?“ „Ja, einige, auch in italienischer Sprache.“ „Ausgezeichnet, kannst Du mir einen oder zwei schicken, dann spiele ich sie ihm vor. Er ist wirklich ein guter Mann, der junge Talente gut fördert und sie weder über den Tisch ziehen will noch verheizt. Ich würde ihn Dir sonst nicht empfehlen.

„Ah und übrigens Dein Künstlername ist genial –genial!!“ „Danke und danke und danke!

Das lässt Blaine keine Ruhe. Er lässt sich von Jeff zeigen, wie man auf die einfachste und schnellste Weise eine Homepage gestalten kann, wie man Fotos und Videos hochlädt, Videos vorm runterladen schützt und Videos zum runterladen anbietet. Das ist nicht schwer und er durchschaut es schnell. Jeff nimmt an, dass Blaine die HP für ein Schulprojekt braucht und stellt keine Fragen.

Am Wochenende vor den Frühlingsferien gestaltet er sich den Amante Andersene Internetauftritt. Er ladt 7 Stücke von sich hoch 5 Songs, je einer davon in italienischer und französischer Sprache und 2 Instrumentalstücke. Für die Videos dazu hat er Fraktale gewählt, die - mit einem bestimmten Instrument des Stücks verlinkt - in Ausdehnung/Schrumpfung mit der Melodie und die Farben entsprechend den Tonhöhen verändert. Er eröffnet auch einen Facebook und einen twitter-account für Amante und bei Amazon ein Verkäuferkonto. Er will einfach ausprobieren, ob irgend-jemand einen Song von ihm kaufen würde. Die Verlinkung von seiner Homepage zu Amazon ist auch einfach. Er probiert es vorher aus und kauft sich jeden seiner Songs, funktioniert bestens. Dann ruft er über sein Handy seine Homepage auf und hört sich eine Song von ihm an, funktioniert auch.

Okay, Stunde der Wahrheit, er lädt auf Youtube seine Coverversionen von Teenage dream hoch und einen eigenen Song „More“ verlinkt beide zu seiner homepage. „Voila, möge die Macht mit Dir sein“

Glee Teenage Dream [https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=mwZsNKm6j3I](https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=mwZsNKm6j3I)

More mmn 08 More- Tyrone Wells (Song and Lyrics)

2 Stunden später bekommt er von Jeff einen Anruf, er solle sich sofort auf youtube den song „More“ anhören, genial und der Sänger hätte eine Bombenstimme, Superband, Superaufnahme und unglaublicher Text. Blaine loggt sich eine und vergißt zu atmen. Teenage Dream hat 50.000 Zugriffe und More 225.437 !!!!! Das gibt es einfach nicht, einfach nicht, das kann es nicht geben!!!

Er ruft seine Homepage auf. 198.765 Zugriffe. Nein, nicht möglich, komplett unmöglich!

Er loggt sich in seinen Amazon-account ein: insgesamt fast 30.000 Verkäufe, davon More 18.215 mal obwohl es auf youtube steht. Blaine muss seine Beruhigungstropfen nehmen. Er muss mit jemanden reden, seine Freunde fallen aus, niemand könnt so ein Geheimnis für sich behalten. Seine Eltern, nein die kennen sich im elektronischen Bereich und Internet nicht aus, die würden das nicht verstehen und eventuell böse sein, weil er ihnen nichts erzählt hat. Er will auch nicht, dass sie die Songs hören. Die Großeltern … verstehen das auch nicht.

Guidano, der war Anwalt und an Geheimhaltung gewohnt, der würde auch die Songs verstehen. Er ruft ihn an und bittet ihn erst um absolute Geheimerhaltung und erzählt ihm dann komplett ausflippend die ganze Geschichte. Danach herrscht Schweigen. „Guidano?“ „Ja, Amante, ich versuche das zu verarbeiten. Eccellente, Bravo!! Herzlichen Glückwunsch, das ist wundervoll!“ „Aber was soll ich jetzt tun? Ich habe überhaupt nicht damit gerechnet, dass das so ein Erfolg wird. Weißt Du wieviel Geld das ist? Das bekomme ich als Taschengeld in 2 Jahren. Meine Eltern sollen von nichts wissen, aber ich kann noch kein eigenes Konto eröffnen, ich darf auch noch keine Firma aufmachen!“ „Blaine, langsam, wir finden für alles eine Lösung, langsam! Ich helfe Dir, okay?“ „Okay, gut.“ „Also erstens - Warum sollen Deine Eltern davon nichts wissen?“ „Weil ich hauptsächlich Erfahrungen aus einem bösen Überfall verarbeitet habe und ich nicht will, dass meine Eltern die Lieder hören, weil das alte Wunden wieder aufreißen würde. Ich bin 3 Wochen im Koma gelegen!“ „Okay das kann ich nachvollziehen und verstehen, deine Großeltern haben mit uns darüber geredet, wir und Bekannte von uns ähnliches erlebt haben, lange nicht so schlimm, aber wir haben großen Anteil genommen.“ Er überlegt hummend. „Ich werde von einem befreundeten Anwalt in New York eine Musikproduktionsfirma <Amante Andersene Music Production> und ein Konto dazu eröffnen lassen. Ein Konto bei einer Bank, die auch eine Filiale in Westerville oder Columbus hat. Das geht ja bei Euch relativ schnell!“ Er lacht etwas sarkastisch. „Du eröffnest ein Postfach in Westerville, wo Deine Geschäftspost von diesem Anwalt hinge-schickt wird!“ und ich bitte Allessandro zu mir zu kommen und wir machen eine Skypekonferenz, wo Du alle Deine Fragen stellen kannst, und er Dich beraten kann, einverstanden?“

Blaine atmet durch, „Ja, danke das klingt gut! Danke Guidano, Du bist der einzige mit dem ich darüber reden kann, hier weiß es niemand, weil ich nicht will, dass meine Schulkollegen von dem Überfall erfahren und die Songs mit mir verbunden werden. Ich habe überhaupt nicht überlegt, was die Folgewirkungen in so einem Fall sein werden.“ „Du bist nicht davon ausgegangen, dass Deine Songs so erfolgreich sind?“ „Nein wirklich nicht, meine Homepage hat 250.000 Zugriffe in knapp 2,5 Stunden. Das ist doch komplett irre, ich muss mich konzentrieren zu atmen, weil ich so überwältigt bin. Gott sei Dank sind Frühlingsferien und ich bin alleine zuhause. Ich kann mich die ganze Woche daran gewöhnen, wenn ich jetzt zurück in die Schule müsste, würde mir jeder meine Aufregung anmerken.“

Guidano lacht „Du bist einer der wenigen Menschen, die ich kenne, die ihren Erfolg so verbergen wollen. Aber Dein Geheimnis ist gut aufgehoben bei mir. Allessandro weiß auch nicht wer Du in Wirklichkeit bist, der denkt dein richtiger Name ist Amante Andersene, er weiß, dass Du Amerikaner bist, aber nicht dass Deine Großeltern hier leben.“ „Gut, je weniger Leute das wissen, umso besser!“ „Aber der Anwalt in NY muss Deine wahre Identität kennen, ebenso wie die Bank.“ „Das ist kein Problem, die sind zu Geheimhaltung verpflichtet.“ „Okay, Allessandro hat mir gerade den Skypetermin bestätigt Do, 18:00 Ortszeit, das ist bei Euch 11.00 Vormittag, passt das für Dich?“ „Perfetto!“ „Gut und ich rufe jetzt Matteo DiRaffaele an, dessen Lebenspartner übrigens Carlo heißt. Ich erzähle ihm etwas von Deinem Hintergrund, dass er die Geheimhaltung versteht und gebe ihm Deine Handy-Nr und Skype-Adresse, okay?“ „Gut und sage ihm, dass ich ihn offiziell beauftrage und bezahle, Geld habe ich jetzt genug dafür!“ Guidano lacht nur „Okay und komm ja nicht auf den Gedanken mir Bezahlung anzubieten, da wäre ich echt beleidigt und einen beleidigten italienischen Dom willst Du Dir sicher nicht antun!“ sagt er weiter lachend. „Danke, Guidano, Du weißt nicht wie wertvoll mir Deine Unterstützung ist, Danke!“ „Gerne, Amante!“

Am Dienstag traf er sich mit Matteo in Columbus, der dort eine Termin mit einem anderen Klienten hatte, und unterschrieb alle Verträge. Gemeinsam gingen sie zur Bank und eröffneten das Konto und die Kreditkarte. Am Abend transferierte er 120.000,-- $ auf sein neues Konto. Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, aber es regte ihn nicht so auf. Am Donnerstag beauftragte er Allessandro als seinen Musik-Manager, der ihn in der Musikszene öffentlich vertreten solle.

„Wenn Du ganz sicher bist, dass Du öffentlich nicht in Erscheinung treten willst, dann sollte wir eine Cover-Story für Dich entwickeln, die für Deine Fans und der Presse nachvollziehbar und glaubwürdig ist. Wir sollten so knapp an der Wahrheit wie möglich bleiben, aber wenige entscheidende Dinge verändern. Ich habe mit Guidano schon ein bisschen fantasiert.“

„Ich bin ganz sicher, ich hasse Menschenmengen und die Vorstellung, dass alle wissen was ich erlebt habe macht mir wirklich Angst.“ „Okay, Du bist 20, Amerikaner italienischer Abstammung, lebst in NY und bist überfallen worden. Dein Gesicht ist so vernarbt, dass Du nicht in die Öffentlichkeit treten willst. Okay soweit?“ „Ja, gut!“ „Dein Aussehen beschreiben wir wie es ist, aber mit Locken!“ „Okay.“ „Ich stelle Dir jetzt die Fragen, die Fans meistens stellen“

„Dom oder sub, wobei … hier sub die bessere Antwort wäre, weil viele dadurch Deine Öffentlich-keits-Scheu verbinden würden.“ „Gut, zur Zeit des Überfalls war ich noch nicht 14 und alle dachten, dass ich ein sub wäre. Als meine Arme dann endlich gibsfrei und die Narben ziemlich verheilt waren, haben die Dom-Wellen alle außer die Ärzte wirklich überrascht.“ Guidano kannte die Geschichte. „Wieso nicht die Ärzte?“ fragte Allessandro, bevor Guidano es verhindern konnte. „Sie meinten, dass ein sub meine Verletzungen nicht überlebt hätte.“ Danach herrschte eine zeitlang Schweigen. „Also ich kann gut damit leben als Sub gehört zu werden.“ sagte Blaine ruhig.

„Gut, danke Amante.“

„Offiziell sagen wir, dass der Überfall mit 18 war. Du studierst auf einer Fernuni Komposition, Musikgeschichte und Italienisch?“ „Gut.“

„Lieblingstier, -pflanze,-farbe,-gericht,-stadt,-Staat,-Jahreszeit,-Urlaubsort,-sport?“

„Jaguar, Pfingstrose, weinrot, Spagetti estivi, Florenz, Frankreich, Herbst, Bahamas, Lacrosse

„Sexuelle Präferenz?“ „Mhm, homosexuell? Kein Cover im Cover, oder?“ Guidano und Allessandro lachte schallend auf „Gut, dann ist aber auch offiziell, warum Du so verletzt und überfallen worden bist.“ „Okay.“

„Wärst Du zu telefonischen Interviews bereit?“ .. Blaine überlegte lange „Ich weiß nicht, durch die Zeitdifferenz sind die Terminmöglichkeiten eng und ich habe hier nicht genug Privatsphäre um ungestört telefonieren zu können.“ Guidano fragte: „Kommst Du uns heuer im Sommer wieder besuchen?“ „Ja, für eine oder zwei Wochen. Den Rest der Ferien bin ich bei Verwandten in England und Frankreich.“ „Okay, dann könnten wir für diesen Zeitraum eventuell 1 oder 2 Interview mit den führenden labels hier vereinbaren. Gib mir bitte den Termin, sobald Du in hast.“

„Okay, den weiß ich noch dieses Wochenende. Was soll ich auf meine Homepage schreiben? Deinen Namen, email und telefonnr.?“ „Nur Name und HP und email.“ „Gut okay, das mache ich gleich.“ „Okay, Amante, ich würde mit der nächsten Veröffentlichung von Songs von Dir noch mindestens bis Ferienbeginn warten. Lass das einmal weiterwachsen, sobald die Infos über Dich rausgehen, gibt es den nächsten Anstieg, und dann nochmal nach einem Interview. Aus meiner Sicht, oder aus geschäftlichem Blinkwinkel wäre wahrscheinlich der nächste Termin im Herbst.“

„Okay, ich habe eh viel zu tun.“ „Hast Du schon Ideen zu den Videos?“ „Nein, die Fraktale waren eigentlich nur eine Notlösung, weil sie sich mit der Musik bewegen lassen und ich das Programm dazu hatte.“ „Okay, ich habe einige Ideen dazu, die können wir dann im Sommer besprechen.“

„Gut, okay. Ach ja und ich habe alle meine Stücke auf eine weitere HP gestellt, damit Du sie Dir anhören kannst. Ich habe sie jetzt so angeordnet, wie ich sie auf eine CD geben würde, aber ich bin für jeden Vorschlag offen. Und ich stelle jeden neuen Song, den ich aufnehme auch drauf und schick dir ein Mail, dass du es auch weißt.“ „Super, danke, dass macht ein langfristiges Promoten sehr viel einfacher. Kompliment Amante, Du bist ein wirklich guter Musiker, Sänger, Producer und Geschäftsmann. Wirklich beeindruckend!“ „Danke, es macht mir großen Spaß!“ „Das merkt man rundum, wie hast Du die anderen Bandmitglieder zum Stillschweigen gebracht?“ „Ähem, es gibt keine, nur mich.“ „Aber die anderen Instrumente sind auch real gespielt, der Unterschied ist zu hören!“ „Ja, ich habe sie gespielt.“ Guilano und Allessandro schreien gemeinsam „WAS!“ „Wirklich!“ „Natürlich wirklich, mein Überraschung war nicht Ungläubigkeit über deine Antwort sondern Nicht Glauben können, dass ein Mensch soviele Instrumente spielen kann. Du bist unglaublich begabt, Amante, unglaublich!“ ruft Allessandro begeistert und bewundernd aus.

„Uhm, danke, ich lerne neue Instrumente wirklich schnell, das fällt mir total leicht. Die nicht so bandüblichen Instrumente habe ich in einem alten, mindestens 60 Jahre alten vergessenen Musikzimmer gefunden, sie repariert und wieder zu Leben erweckt. Also alles was mit Musik, Instrumenten, Transpositionen zu tun hat, fällt mir einfach ein oder ich kann es schnell. Und ich kann nicht nicht singen oder musizieren.“ „Whoah, ein wirkliches Genie dann, Die müssen und wollen und können nicht nicht.“ „Ganz genau!“ bestätigt Blaine.

Sie plaudern noch ein wenig und beenden dann das fast 2 Stunden dauernde Gespräch.

Blaine ist fertig, müde, hungrig erleichtert, aufgeregt aber hauptsächlich müde. Er macht sich einige Sandwiches in der Küche, isst und macht ein Mittagsschläfchen. Am früheren Abend wird er vom Handy geweckt. Es ist Wes. „Si, Pronto. Hi Wes, What’s up?“ „Hi Blaine, gut, dass ich Dich erreiche. Hast Du Spass in den Ferien ?” „Ja sehr, und Du?“ „Ich auch. Ich bin mit Kimberley hier in San Franzisko..“ „Whoa, ich dachte Du bist zuhause!“ „Ja das dachten alle, deshalb rufe ich an.

„Dalton hat mich informiert, dass wir viele Anfrage für neue Schüler haben und ich wollte Dich fragen, ob Du mich bei den persönlichen Betreuungen und bei Neuaufnahmen während des Schuljahres unterstützen könntest? Bitte?“ Wes hatte sein Seniorjahr und war natürlich im Seniorstress für seine Graduierung. „Ja, was muss ich da machen?“ „Ähnliches wie ich bei Dir am Anfang. Erklären wie Dalton funktioniert, wo was stattfindet, Probleme erkennen und vorzeitig ansprechen. Jetzt im konkreten Fall sind es Orientierungsbesuche von Schülern mit Eltern, die überlegen, ob Sie zu uns kommen wollen, hauptsächlich Freshmen, einer fürs Juniorjahr aus Frankreich. Wir brauchen Deine Charmeoffensive. Und Dalton hat ganz viele Anfragen für subs und ist ernsthaft am Überlegen, einen sub-Zweig einzurichten.“ „Super, das finde ich gut!“ „Ja ich auch, sie kämpfen aber ziemlich mit dem Lehrplan, wie sie den reduzieren sollen.“ „Wozu?“ „Damit die subs auch mitkommen.“ „So ein Blödsinn, subs sind ja nicht dümmer oder fauler als Doms. Sag mir nicht, dass Du diesen Unsinn glaubst, Wes!“ „Nein ich persönlich nicht, aber die Lehrerschaft schon. Wenn Du also Ideen oder Beispiele hast, sind sie Dir sicher dankbar!“ „Gut mach ich, was ist jetzt als erstes konkret zu tun?“ „Kannst Du morgen um 10:00 statt mir zur Mentorenbesprechung gehen und danach um 11:00 ist ein Sub-Zweig-Meeting, da könntest Du auch statt mir hingehen.“ „Ja gut mach ich, gerne.“ „und nimm zum Sub-Zweig-Meeting alles an schriftlichen Unterlagen mit, das Du hast und auch links, etc…

Blaine fühlte sich in seiner Ehre als „ehemaliger sub“ angegriffen und stellt ein Portfolio zusam-men, das alle Vorurteile gegen subs mit wissenschaftlichen Untersuchungen, Erfahrungsberichten und berühmten Beispielen aus USA und Europa widerlegte. Er machte sich auch eine kurze PPP davon und bereitete Handouts und eine Literaturliste vor – ausdrucken konnte er das morgen in Dalton.

Bei der Mentorenbesprechung ging es mehr um Terminvereinbarung für die angekündigten Interessenten. Als Blaine nach den sub-Interessenten fragte zeigte ihm David eine Liste mit 60 Namen, die sich für einen Dalton Academy Freshmen Platz interessierten. Das bestätigte Blaine in seiner Strategie sehr. Die wollen Dalton pur und nicht eine Schmalspurvariante.

Beim Sub-Zweig-Meeting ging es gleich zu Beginn zur Sache. Die Mathematiklehrer sprachen sich gesammelt gegen diesen Zweig aus. „Darf ich Fragen warum?“ meldete sich Blaine zu Wort. Er war einer ihrer Lieblingsschüler und bekam eine sehr freundliche aber von Vorurteilen nur so sprießende Antwort. „Da muss ich Ihnen leider widersprechen. Sie wissen, dass meine Verwandten in Italien, Frankreich und England leben. Und die meisten von Ihnen wissen wahrscheinlich, dass alle meine Lehrer und alle erwachsenen Familienmitglieder und Freunde zu 98% sicher waren, dass ich als sub erscheinen würde. Die Überraschung und das Unglauben war groß, dass auf meinem Handgelenk das Dom-Zeichen auftauchte. Alle wirklich alle wollte es mit eigenen Augen sehen, weil sie es nicht glauben konnten. Haben sie von mir den Eindruck, dass ich mit irgendeinem naturwissenschaftlichen Fach in Dalton Probleme habe?“ Natürlich schüttelten alle den Kopf.

„Gut, meine Verwandten in Europa haben meine Eltern von meinem 10 Lebensjahr an richtig unter Druck gesetzt, mich nicht dem schlechten und ich zitiere „vorsintflutlichen“ Bildungssystem für subs hier in den USA auszusetzen und mich nach Europa in eine gute sub-Schule oder noch besser in eine co-educative Schule, in der subs und Doms gemeinsam unterrichtet werden, zu schicken. Ich sollte nach London in eine co-educative Highschool gehen, als ich überfallen wurde und als Dom erschien und nach Dalton kommen durfte. Wo ich übrigens immer hin wollte.“

Die Mathematiklehrer waren fassungslos über Blaines Ausführungen. Sie glaubten ihm jedes Wort. Wahrscheinlich war die Meinung, die seine Familie und er über das US-Sub-Bildungssystem hatten noch viel schlechter als Blaine verlauten ließ.

„Ich habe gerade Wes beim Mentoren-Treffen vertreten und dort wurde mir die Liste mit ca. 60 Sub-Interessenten gezeigt. Und ich bin ganz sicher diese Schüler und Eltern wollen Dalton pur und original und nicht eine Schmalspurvariante für Idioten.

„Ich habe hier eine Aufstellung mit den gängigsten Vorurteilen, die subs entgegengebracht wurden und kann das aus eigener bitterer Erfahrung bestätigen.“ Blaine hat die schulrelevanten Vorurteile ausgewählt. zuwenig Intelligenz, rational-sachliches Verständnis, nicht sehr leistungsfähig und belastbar, faul, brauchen Druck und Strafen. Manche Lehrer verkriechen sich etwas in ihren Stühlen, ‚Ja – am Kopf getroffen!‘ und er führt alle Untersuchungen an, die diese Vorurteile widerlegen und viele Gegenbeispiele und Erfahrungsberichte. „Mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass die meisten dieser akademischen Untersuchungen aus Europa stammen, aber Sie werden ja nicht davon ausgehen dass die subs in den USA deutlich dümmer als die europäischen sind, oder?“ Allgemeines Kopfschütteln. „Eben, Wes hat erwähnt, dass die größten Hindernisse für die Öffnung des sub-Zweiges darin liegen, die Lehrpläne zu vereinfachen? Nun das könnten sie sich sparen. Genau wie bei der Auswahl der jetzigen Schüler, wo nur die begabtesten und arbeitswilligen einen Platz bei uns verdienen, könnte sie auch bei den subs vorgehen. Beste Noten, Beschreibung der Arbeitshaltung aus den Lehrerempfehlungsschreiben und persönlicher Eindruck beim Informationsgespräch und normaler Dalton Lehrplan und Programm für die Aufnahme und dann bestmögliche Förderung der Potentiale, das macht Dalton ja so gut.“

Danach war Schweigen, betroffenes Schweigen. „Beschämend und peinlich, dass uns dies Nachschulung und diesen Pep –Talk ein Schüler im zweiten Jahr geben muss. Danke herzlichst Blaine, Du hast natürlich vollkommen recht! Jeder von uns kennt begabte, fleißige und kluge subs.“ sagte der Direktor, den Blaine für einen heimlichen sub-Unterstützer hielt.

„Wir werden uns Deine Entwicklung als Beispiel dafür nehmen, was möglich ist. Wir haben das passende Angebot.“ sagte der Mathematiklehrer. Blaine strahlte ihn an „Danke!“ sagte er bescheiden und senkte graziös den Kopf (wie ein guter sub halt). Alle lachten. Ab da gingen die Diskussionen mehr um die Renovierung der Dormtrakte für die neuen Schüler (nicht subs), die einfach in die bestehenden Klassen integriert wurden – keine Ghettoklassen. Gott.sei.Dank.!!

Blaine gab dem Mathelehrer noch die Literaturliste und seine Handouts. „Wieso weißt Du soviel zu diesem Thema, Blaine?“ „Von meinen Verwandten aus Europa, die subs sind Ärzte, Uni-Professoren, Künstler, führen Betriebe, sind bei der Polizei und haben meine Eltern von jeder neuen Untersuchung, die eines der amerikanischen Vorurteile widerlegt hat, sofort und mehrfach in Kenntnis gesetzt. Ich persönlich habe es immer als furchtbar ungerecht und unfair gefunden auf so wenig berufliche Interessengebiete reduziert zu werden. Ich wollte immer Musiker und Musikproduzent werden oder Musiktherapeut, wollte studieren, was für einen sub in den USA nicht so einfach möglich gewesen wäre. Ich wäre definitiv nach London gegangen hätte die USA aber immer vermisst.“

Der Lehrer bedankte sich noch einmal für Blaines mutige Rede und Eingriff und Blaine fuhr mit dem Bus nach Hause. Er hoffte, dass er zu seinem 16. Geburtstag in 2 Monaten ein Auto bekam. Er hätte zwar das Geld sich selber eines zu kaufen, aber wie sollte er das erklären?

Die Warblers arbeiten wie verrückt an der Set-Liste für die Nationals, das Thema war „Geschichte und Wurzeln“. Sie wollten mit etwas spritzigem bekannten starten und wählten Queen für englische Wurzel und I war born to love you und danach von Eros Ramazotti Adesso tu, das sie halb italienisch halb spanisch sangen als Abschluß wählten sie Charles Aznavour For me dable, weil das original halb französisch und halb englisch war, aber sollte das schon von einem anderen Chor vor Ihnen gesungen worden sein bereiten sie als Ersatz Emmenez Moi vor. Was sie noch aus dem Ärmel schütteln konnten war Nichts ist so schön wie du von Xavier Nadoo als Einwanderergruppe und More von Amante Andersene.

Blaine nahm seine Aufgabe als Mentor für die besuchenden subs mit ihren Eltern sehr ernst und versuchte den Zaghafteren ihre Angst zu nehmen, die Mutigeren zu bestärken und den Unentschiedenen Gründe und „Berechtigungen“ zu geben. Schließlich hätten es die muggles den wenigen, arroganten Vollblütlern in Hogwarts auch gezeigt.

Mit Hilfe von den Warblern wurde die Idee des coeducativen Unterrichts von den Studenten und auch von den Lehrern gut aufgenommen. Blaine nahm alle Bedenken ernst und lieferte 101 Gegenargumente. Sein Großeltern und Onkel und Tanten aus Europa lieferten ihm die neuesten Daten und eine aktualisierte Liste von berühmten subs, die in allen Dorms ausgehängt wurde.

Dann kamen ihre Abschlussprüfungen. Keine wirkliche Überraschung , dass die Warbler alle zu den besten Schülern zählten. Allen voran Blaine. Sein einziger wirklich bitterer Wermutstropfen war, dass Wes graduierte und nächstes Jahr in Yale studieren würde. Wenn er nur daran dachte, kamen ihm die Tränen.

Danach kam sein Geburtstag, wie gewünscht, bekam er ein Auto, damit der Wege zwischen Dalton und Westerville in kürzerer Zeit zurückzulegen war. Seine Verwandten in London und Paris legten zusammen und kauften ihm eine komplette Jahresaustattung an Kleidung für den schicken Dom. Herbst und Winter in England, Frühling und Sommer in Paris. Es gab eine große Party im Countryclub für Blaine - offiziell durfte er sich jetzt mit seinem sub zusammentun, sofern sein sub älter als 14 war. Aber kein sub weit und breit, der nur einen zweiten Blick bei Blaine auslöste. Auch unter den vielen Mädchen und wenigen Burschen, die zu seinem Fest eingeladen wurden, war niemand dabei, der nur den Hauch eines Funkens an Interesses bei ihm auslöste. Wes, David, Nick und Thad feixten, dass unter den vielen subs die nächstes Jahr Dalton überschwemmen würden, vielleicht der Richtige dabei war. Sehr witzig! Blaine rollte nur mit den Augen. „Wo sind Eure subs plötzlich hinverschwunden, hmm?“ „Touchè, Anderson!“

Knapp darauf fuhren sie zu den Nationals. Sie bleiben bei Ihrer Strategie. Gut war es, dass sie so viel vorbereitet hatten! Formidable wurde von einem Mädchenchor, der genau vor ihnen auftrat gesungen – furchtbar schlecht zwar, aber trotzdem wollten sie es nicht wiederholen. Also sangen sie Emmenez Moi. Und hatten Formidable, More und Ich kenne nichts für die zweite Runde, sollten sie es dahin schaffen. Die Aufregung war groß, die Konkurrenz war groß, die New Direction waren supergut, aber haben sich wahrscheinlich selbst mit dem Kuss rauskatapultiert. Die Warblers schafften es in die zweite Runde, die Freude war groß.

 

Freddie Mercury- I Was Born to Love You [https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=pt2iz1Tc8EY](https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=pt2iz1Tc8EY) 

Ramazzotti Adesso tu [https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=Wx3R0vUDG68](https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=Wx3R0vUDG68)

For Me Formidable Charles AZNAVOUR [https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=awanoUsHuhA](https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=awanoUsHuhA) 

Emmenez Moi Charles AZNAVOUR [https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=4HZ4T00JU2w](https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=4HZ4T00JU2w)

Udo Jürgens - Immer wieder geht die Sonne auf [https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=Z9d33YUILvQ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=Z9d33YUILvQ) Xavier Naidoo - Ich kenne nichts (das so schön ist wie du) [https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=RPN88D_HjMU](https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=RPN88D_HjMU)

 

Sie schafften den zweiten Platz und gratulierten den Siegern aus ehrlichem Herzen, die waren gesanglich gleich gut aber tänzerisch deutlich besser. Okay das Arbeitspensum für nächstes Jahr war klar.

Am Samstag darauf war Wes und Davids Abschiedsparty in Dalton. Er packte seine Beruhigungs-tropfen ein und fuhr zur Party. Es wurden viele Reden geschwungen, viele Wünsche ausgedrückt und gesungen viel umarmt und keine Träne vergossen, keine. Blaine musste früher weg, weil frühmorgens sein Flug nach Florenz ging. Er umarmte Wes fest. „Du wirst mir fehlen, Wes“ „Du mir auch Blaine, aber wir bleiben in Kontakt. Du rufst mich immer an, wenn Du mit mir reden willst und vice versa. Versprochen?“ „Versprochen!“

„Und ich verlasse mich auf Dich, dass du die Warbler und die Mentoren mit straffer Hand führst!“ „Gut!“ „Und die vielen subs integrierst und ihnen Deine Variante von Kick-Boxen beibringst. Dass sie sich vor den großen bösen Wölfen nicht so fürchten müssen:“ Da musste Blaine lachen. Keiner der subs, die er kennen gelernt hat war so verschüchtert und ängstlich wie er es selbst zu Beginn gewesen war.

Vor seiner Abfahrt schaute er noch auf seine Homepage. Wie Allessandro Mattivi vorausgesagt hat, hat das Bekanntwerden seiner „Geschichte“ den nächsten Hype hervorgerufen. Wenn man Gesichtsnarben durch seelische Narben wie Angststörung ersetzt, war der Rest der Lügen für Amante akzeptabel. Über 1 Mio Zugriffe und bereits über 700.000,- € auf seinem Konto. Er wusste jetzt schon, dass er entweder in NY an der NYU oder in LA an der Südkali studieren wollte. Je nachdem welche Uni in aufnahm, wollte er sich dort eine großes Apartment mit einem integrierten schalldichten Studio kaufen. Dazu brauchte er rund 2Mio$, die sich bis zu seiner Graduierung locker ausgingen, hoffte er halt.

Er saß im Flughafen schon bei seinem Abflug-Gate als 2 Männer bei ihm sehr knapp vorbeigingen. Der Dom herrschte ihn an, er solle besser aufpassen, der begleitende sub lächelte ihm entschuldigend zu. Das bemerkte der Dom und gab ihm in aller Öffentlichkeit eine Ohrfeige dafür. Der sub entschuldigte sich beflissen und hob seinen Blick nicht wieder. Blaine hasste das, diese öffentlichen Demütigungen und die Gewalt die Doms erlaubt war, besonders bei ihren männlichen subs. Er konnte die beiden Bücher, die ihm seine Großmutter geschenkt hat, wahrscheinlich auswendig, sooft hat er sie gelesen. Aus seiner Sicht bestand für diese Gewalttätigkeit und Brutalität keinerlei Notwendigkeit. Wenn Menschen aus Schmerz Lust zogen, okay, nicht sein Ding, dann aber ihm Privaten – wie jede andere sexuelle Handlung auch. Aber das war nur eine öffentliche Demütigung und das Zeichen, dass der Dom wenig Manieren und Beherrschung hatte. Er wusste genau, wie er seinen sub behandeln würde. Er wollte eine gleichberechtigte liebevolle und respektvolle Beziehung wie seine Eltern, Großeltern und Silvestro und Guidano sie führten.

Zum Glück saßen sie im Flugzeug weit auseinander, und kriegte nicht viel mit, außer dass dieser Dom auch die Flugbegleiter furchtbar schikanierte. Ein brutaler Idiot ohne Manieren.

In Florenz sank er in die Arme seiner Großmutter, mein Gott ist sie dünn und klein geworden. Ihre Augen strahlen, obwohl sie trüb aussehen. Sie ist in diesem Jahr viel älter als nur ein Jahr geworden. Plötzlich wird Blaine bewusst, dass seine Nonna nicht ewig leben wird. Sein Nonno schaut viel besser aus, ist weniger gealtert, aber auch. Er hält sein Nonna zart und atmet ihren Duft ein: „Ich hab Dich so vermisst, Nonna, ich muss Dir so vieles erzählen, und habe mich schon so gefreut zu Euch zu kommen.“

Sie kichert glucksend, ihr spezielles Lachen und sagt. „Du solltest mit jungen Menschen Deine Ferien verbringen, nicht mit uns Alten.“ „Ich bin aber lieber mit Euch in den Ferien, da kann ich fürs ganze Jahr Kraft tanken!“ „Ach mein Lieber, ich bin immer glücklich, wenn Du kommst!“ und drückt ihn. Blaine begrüßt auch seinen Nonno mit einer innigen Umarmung. Zuhause trägt Blaine erst einmal seine Taschen in sein Zimmer, dann nimmt er eine CD aus dem Handgepäck und bringt sie nach unten. Er erzählt ihnen von „seinem Projekt“ coedukative Dalton Academy, und das es im Herbst bereits startet. Vom zweiten Platz bei den Nationals, von seinen guten Noten und vom neue Auto.

Dann schiebt er die CD hin und sagt, „Das sind neue, nur originale Aufnahmen. Sie ist bereits 70000 verkauft, ohne Auftritt, nur vom Internet aus. Sie werden unter Amante Andersene vertrieben. Ich habe einen Manager und mit Eurer Hilfe ein eigenes Aufnahmestudio. Mein Manager meint, meine Karriere als Musiker und Songschreiber ist nicht aufzuhalten. Ich habe bereits knapp 200 Stücke aufgenommen, die sind praktisch produktionsreif, wir warten nur auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt.“ Seine Großeltern weinten mit ihm vor Freude. sie waren so stolz und dankbar, dass sie das noch erleben durften. Genau solche Sätze verstärkten das unangenehme Gefühl in Blaine, dass Zeit mit seinen Großeltern etwas Endliches und Kostbares ist.

„Ihr müsst das aber bitte geheim halten. Niemand weiß davon, nicht die Eltern, nicht Dalton, nicht Cooper. Ich wollte es Euch unbedingt erzählen, weil ihr so großen Anteil daran habt, okay“ Sie versprachen es nicht zu erwähnen, dann sagte Nonna „Ich lege mich etwas hin. Ich bin müde.“ Blaine warf seinem Nonno einen besorgten Blick zu, der aber lächelte seine Frau an und sagte „Mach das, meine schöne Graziella. Ich komm dann nach!“ Sie lacht und geht. „Mach Dir keine Sorgen, Blaine, wir sind zwar schon alt, haben unsere Wehwehchen und brauchen unsere Mittagschläfchen, aber wir erleben Deine erste Platin – CD sicher. Den Rummel lassen wir uns auf keinen Fall entgehen“ lächelt er Blaine an. „Gut“ sagt Blaine und gibt sich innerlich eine Ruck „wenn Du Dich auch hinlegen magst, dann schaue ich einen Sprung bei Guidano und Silvestro vorbei!“ „Ja, gut mach das!“

Guidano begrüßt ihn auch herzlich wie einen heimkehrenden Sohn und führt ihn dann zu einer Wohnung wo ihr Interviewraum eingerichtet ist. Blaines Locken sind frei und wirr, seine Haare sind relativ lang, er ist nur in eine Jean und ein lockeres T-Shirt gekleidet. Ein stylische Sonnen-brille und Designer-Turnschuhe runden sein Outfit ab. Niemand, der ihn nicht gut kennt würde ihn als den seriösen, in einer Dalton Uniform steckenden Blaine Andersen mit dem straff zurück gegeltem Haar erkennen. Je länger er als Amante Andersene Erfolg hatte, desto angenehmer war ihm die zweite „Identität“. Er merkte, dass er sich in ihr viel freier fühlte und auch mehr über sich und seine Erfahrungen reden konnte. In dem „Studio“ traf er Allessandro das erste Mal persönlich. Der war vom sympathischen, selbstsicheren und bescheidenen Auftritt Amantes sehr positiv überrascht. Er hatte eigentlich mit ein paar Starallüren gerechnet. Sie zeigten ihm alles genau. Es waren je ein Interviews mit MTV-Italy und einem Musiksender in Rom und ein Gruppeninterview mit Reportern von Jugendmagazinen für morgen anberaumt. Danach noch eines am Mittwoch abend mit einer Radiostation, das live ausgestrahlt wurde und wo Zuschauer Fragen stellen konnten, bzw. fast direkt mit ihm reden konnten. Er hatte als Thema nur Details vom Überfall ausgeschlossen und Fragen zu seinem Wohnort etc.

Die Interviews waren gut. Amantes lockere, humorvolle und höfliche Art begeisterte alle –alt und jung, Fans wie Reporter und vor allem seinen Manager. Der strahlte von einem Ohr zum anderen. „Du bist der Reportertraum! Witzig, klar und höflich! Du bekommst sicher 100te Heiratsanträge.“

Das live-Interview lief noch besser, weil Amante schon besser wusste, was auf ihn zukam. Er flirtet mit den Anruferinnen und Anrufern, scherzte und lachte viel. Die Einspielkosten für die Interviews sicherten Allessandros Honorar für 2 Jahre. Guidano verwaltete seine Einnahmen aus Italien. Die restlichen zehn Tage verliefen wie im Flug. Silvestro schleppte ihn noch zu eine florentinischen Designer um seine Jeans und Shirts ein bisschen aufzumotzen. Nonno hat ihm seine Kreditkarte gegeben. Silvestro kreierte den Amante-Look mit seidenen und dünnlederigen Handgelenkstützen farblich zu den shirts oder zu Jean passend. Viele junge Männer und Frauen verfolgten ihn mit ihren Augen als sie anschließend durch Florenz schlenderten.

Der Sommer der Einkleidung ging weiter. Er ließ auch in London und Paris seine Locken frei, sehr zur Freude aller „Einkleider“. Frohen Herzens kehrte er nach Westerville zurück, die Kleidung war vorausgeschickt worden. Seine Eltern blieben bis eine Woche nach Schulbeginn zuhause, dann fuhren sie für ein Monat nach China. Als erstes gab es eine aufgezeichnete Modeschau für diejenigen, die nicht beim Einkaufen dabei sein konnten. Blaine war so verspielt und gut aufgelegt, dass er und seine Mutter voll auf Laufsteg und Modelling einstiegen. Mit Musik und den typischen Modellbewegungen. Das war ein Spaß. Als er seine Dalton Uniform anzog merkte er, dass sie ihm um die Schultern schon zu eng war. Seine Mutter hatte schon die nächste Größe bestellt, die genau passte.

Er fuhr am Donnerstag vor der Vorbereitungswoche nach Dalton. Er wollte für sich alles fertig haben bevor die freshmen in Scharen eintrafen. Er schaute sich auch im neuen Dorm um. Der war auf demselben Standard wie die anderen Schlafhäuser. Im Laufe des Jahres sollte das Schlafhaus für die nächstjährigen sophomore gebaut werden. Es war eine lange Debatte in ihrem Projektteam gewesen, ob man einen Dom und einen sub ins selbe Zimmer legen sollte, könnte, dürfte. Schlussendlich setzten sich die Ja-Stimmen durch, wenn bei der Auswahl genau drauf geschaut wurde, dass die Persönlichkeiten zusammenpassten, wie bei den Doms auch.

Es waren sehr viel selbstbewusste subs bei dieser Truppe, Blaine machte sich um die meisten überhaupt keine Sorgen. Zwei subs waren im Frühling dabei gewesen die noch sehr kindliche Staturen hatte, aber das konnte sich über den Sommer schon geändert haben. Insgesamt kamen 90 Freshman, 48 Senioren haben die Schule verlassen. Es gab 10 ausgewählte Mentoren, die die Familien und Schüler mit den Gegebenheiten vertraut machten, die Abläufe erklärten, zeigten wo man wohin kam. Sie trugen die ganze Woche Schleifen in den Daltonfarben, damit sie überall als Ansprechpartner erkannt werden konnten. Das war auch eine Idee von Blaine gewesen um die Zuständigkeit deutlicher zu zeigen. Ebenso wie den Grundplan des Schultrakts auf die Rückseite des Stundenplan zu kopieren. Dafür waren alle dankbar nicht nur die subs. Die Woche lief wie geschmiert. Blaine oder ein anderer Mentor als Mutterhenne mit diversen Küken im Schlepptau, Dom oder sub machte keinen Unterschied.

Am Donnerstag hatte Blaine eine Begegnung der dritten Art. Ein neuer Schüler kam auf ihn zu, stellt sich sehr selbstbewußt vor: „Smythe, Sebastian Smythe!“ sagte er als ob das schon alles wäre was das Gegenüber eigentlich wissen müsste. „Blaine Anderson! Willkommen in Dalton, Bist Du ein freshman?“ „Schaue ich wie ein freshman aus, Kleiner?“ Blaine musterte ihn spöttisch von oben bis unten und sagte „Ja, zumindest was Deine Manieren anbetrifft!“ ‚So ein arroganter Idiot‘ dachte er bei sich. Er schaute in den Anmeldelisten nach ‚Oh Gott auch ein Junior‘ „Du bist im JuniorDorm im Zimmer 327 untergebracht ‚Gott sei Dank im unteren Stockwerk‘ Das ist der Dorm da vorne mit der dunkelblauen Eingangstür. Bring Dein Gepäck hinauf. Um 11:00 gibt es die nächste Führung, da kannst Du mitgehen.“ ‚Smythe, Sebastian Smythe‘ nickte nur kurz und ging in die gezeigte Richtung. Und kam natürlich nicht zur Führung.

Beim Mittagessen trafen sich die Mentoren und Jeff beschwerte sich lautstark über einen neuen Junior, der unglaublich arrogant war und genau gegenüber seinem Zimmer untergebracht war. „Du wirst doch nicht von ‚Smythe, Sebastian Smythe‘ reden Jeffrey.“ Der nickte fanatisch. „Genau von dem rede ich. Hat sich die ganze Zeit nur beschwert, er war bei meiner 12:00 Führung dabei, ich habe ihn bei Halbzeit mit einer seiner Fragen ins Schulbüro geschickt, nur damit ich ihn los bin!“ Nick sagte: „Der kommt von einer Schwesterschule, d.h. er hat freien Zugang zu allen Clubs, in denen er auch in Paris war.“ Jeff murmelt nur „Hoffentlich kann er nicht singen!“ „Wir sollten ihm noch einmal die 0-Toleranz für verbales und körperliches Mobbing klar machen. Die freshmen waren wirklich verschreckt - D+s“ ergänzte Jeff. „Blaine kannst Du mit ihm reden? Du bringst das immer so höflich aber glasklar, bitte!“ Thad: „Schleim, schleim!“ Blaine seufzte tief auf „Danke!“

Als Blaine den Speiseraum verließ, begegnete er ‚Smythe, Sebastian Smythe‘ – „ah, gut, dass ich Dich treffe. Ich möchte Dich daran erinnern, dass hier in Dalton eine 0-Toleranz für verbales und Körperliches Mobbing besteht. Drei nachvollziehbare Beschwerden und der Schüler wird entlassen.“ „Hat sich jemand über mich beschwert?“ „Ja, über Deine rüde und respektlose Art mit anderen zu kommunizieren und die Führung immer mit Fragen zu unterbrechen, die nicht im Zusammenhang mit dem gezeigten standen!“ sagte Blaine zwar höflich aber direkt. „Das waren doch nur freshmen, deren Fragen haben mich auch nicht interessiert:“ „Was meinst Du mit nur freshmen, du bist nur Junior und in keiner Weise besser als ein freshmen. Und Du bist hier gleich neu, wenn die Fragen nicht passend wären, würde sie der Guide nicht beantworten oder abwehren. Das ist nicht deine Aufgabe und schon gar nicht auf so rüde Art.“

Während des Gesprächs hat sich Blaines Brustbereich immer enger zusammengezogen, er fürchtete keine Luft zu bekommen und machte einen Schritt zurück, da ging das Atmen gleich leichter. „Niemand von uns redet so rüde mit anderen, nicht einmal die Lehrer, also stell Dich schnell darauf ein.“ und auf eine Impuls hin sagte er „Wenn Du verärgert bist, dass Du hier zur Schule gehen musst, dann lass Deinen Ärger oder Frust an einem Punchingball aus, aber nicht an den Menschen. Lernt man in Paris keine Stressbewältigungstechniken?“ fragte er höflich, als ob ihn die Antwort wirklich interessieren würde. Sebastian machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und seine Muskulatur verspannte sich wieder. Er machte eine Schritt zurück. „Du hast Recht, Blaine, ich will nicht hier sein, nicht in Dalton, nicht in Ohio und nicht in den USA und an wem ich meinen Ärger auslasse, ist nicht Dein verdammtes business.“ Seine Stimme war immer lauter geworden, und zum Schluss wollte er Blaine mit seinem Zeigefinger anschubsen. Will - Blaine schlug seinen Arm mit der Aussenkante seines Arms weg, so schnell, dass Sebastian gar nicht reagieren konnte. „Whoah!“ „Berühre mich nie wieder! Du hast hiermit Deinen ersten Verweis!“ und damit eilte Blaine ins Schulbüro, Sebastian hinter ihm her. Blaine brachte eine offizielle Beschwerde ein, er war wirklich wütend. Die Sekretärin hat ihn noch nie so ärgerlich aufgebracht gesehen und warf Sebastian einen strengen und abweisenden Blick zu. „Zeugen?“ „Duval, Sterling, Harwood, Kort.“ tönte es von hinten. „Gut, Smythe, Du hast Dir einen sehr schlechten Start verschafft. Wenn Du es Dir mit Blaine verscherzt, was an sich schon eine Leistung ist, hast Du 2/3 von Dalton gegen dich!“ „Ich dachte, hier gibt es eine 0-Toleranz für verbales und körperliches Mobbing?“ Blaine schaute ihn fassungslos an und sagte dann überrascht „Du willst hier rausgeworfen werden! Denkst Du Deine Eltern schicken Dich zurück nach Paris?“ er wackelte ein bisschen mit dem Kopf „eher unwahrscheinlich, findest Du nicht? Vielleicht kommst Du mit guter Führung weiter als mit deinem passiv-aggressiven Verhalten. Würde Dich Deine alte Schule wieder aufnehmen?“ Er beobachtete Sebastian genau „Glaubst Du eher nicht. Eine andere Schule in Paris? … Auch nicht. Dalton ist eine der drei besten Highschools in den USA. Du kannst noch nach LA oder NY gehen.“ „Aber die haben keinen 1. und 2. Platz bei den Nationals im ShowChoir, das ist Dir doch wichtig, Sebastian?“ warf die Sekretärin freundlich ein. „Blaine ist der Leadsänger und die vier Herren dahinter sind auch bei den Warbler, wie der Chor bei uns heißt.“ „Das ist genau unser Problem, wir sind ein Chor, wir brauchen ein paar Tänzer und einen Choreographen, damit wir ein Show-Chor werden!“ „He!“ ertönt es hinter ihm „so schlecht sind wir auch nicht!“ Blaine verdreht nur die Augen.

Damit haben sie Sebastian. Sie schauen ihn abwartend an „Okay, kein passiv-aggressives Verhalten mehr, keine rüden Bemerkungen, keine falschen Fragen und kein Blaine Anderson anfassen, Entschuldigung. Können wir neu starten?“ „Mein Gott, jetzt hat er’s, es grünt…“ Vier Stimmen schreien „Jeff!“ „Okay, okay!“ gibt Jeff klein bei. „Komm Smythe wir haben in einer Stunde die nächste Führung, da kannst Du zeigen ob Du Dein Besserungsversprechen auch halten kannst. Danach gibt es die erste Warblersitzung des Schuljahres! Und vorher brauche ich etwas zu essen!“

Sie gingen alle in den Speisesaal. Seb sagte: „Also wenn ihr wirklich ein Problem beim Tanzen habt, da kann ich helfen und bei der Choreographie auch.“ Nick sagte, „So schlecht sind wir echt nicht!“ Jeff und Blaine verdrehten die Augen. „Doch. Schau dir unsere Video-Aufzeichnungen an, dann weiß du alles! Was glaubt ihr wie unschlagbar wir sind, wenn wir auch noch gut tanzen können?“ Als gut, so gesehen…

Am Ende der Woche atmeten alle Lehrer erleichtert auf. Alle freshmen und neuen Schüler sind in leistungsbezogenen Gruppen untergebracht. Die Lehrer hatten am Schulende vereinbart, dass keine Info über den s/D-Status der Schüler bekommen, damit sie ganz unvoreingenommen bei der Beurteilung sein konnten. Und Blaine und die Befürworter des coedukativen Unterrichts hatten Recht behalten. Punkt Intelligenz, Vorwissen, Ehrgeiz und Leistungswillen gab es keine Unterschied. Ein wirklich guter Start.

Blaine fand das auch - außer für ihn persönlich. Er hatte mit Sebastian drei Klassen gemeinsam. Bei zweien war der Platz neben Blaine schon besetzt in der 3. gemeinsamen Klasse – Geschichte – konnte er Sebastian nicht abweisen, das wäre unhöflich gewesen. Das Problem war nur, dass er Atemprobleme neben Seb bekam und zwar massive. Zur Halbzeit in der Stunde musste er rausgehen, weil er es nicht mehr aushielt. Nach 10 min ging er wieder hinein und setzte sich. Sofort lehnte sich Seb zu ihm und fragte „Probleme?“ Diese Nähe war wirklich schmerzhaft. „Ja, ich setzte mich jetzt zu Mark. Ich erkläre Dir alles nach der Stunde. Dann wirst Du verstehen.“ Blaine rutschte nur über den Gang und setzte sich neben Marc. Nach Geschichte war der Unterricht aus und noch eine Stunde Zeit bis zum Abendessen. Normalerweise würde Blaine jetzt mit den Aufgaben beginnen, aber er musste mit Seb reden und lud ihn zu einem Spaziergang ein. „Horch mir bitte zu bis zum Ende, dann kannst Du Fragen stellen.“

„Jedesmal, wenn Du in meiner Nähe stehst, sitzt zieht sich meine Brustmuskulatur zusammen und ich bekomme Atemprobleme. Je näher Du bist, desto ärger. Ich wurde vor 2,5 Jahren überfallen und brutalst zusammengeschlagen. Danach hatte ich einige Zeit Panikattacken, wenn zuviele Menschen um mich waren, die haben genauso angefangen, aber wenn ich mich auf etwas anderes als die Menschen konzentrierte, ging das Gefühl weg. Das Gefühl, das ich neben Dir habe, geht nicht weg.“ Er hat soviel Abstand zu Sebastian, dass noch eine Person dazwischen passen könnte. „Und das ist der Abstand, den ich brauche um Atmen zu können.“ Schweigen, weder Sebastian noch Blaine sagten etwas. „Es kann keine unbewußte visuelle Erinnerung sein, weil ich meine Angreifer überhaupt nicht gesehen habe, ich weiß nicht einmal wieviele es waren. Es kann nicht deine Stimme sein, dann dürfte sich das Gefühl mit dem bisschen Entfernung nicht ändern, nicht dein Rasierwasser, weil ich das kenne. Und ich habe keine Angst vor Dir, kein Angstgefühl, es ist eine reine körperliche Reaktion.“

Sebastian ist tief in Gedanken versunken, dann fragt er: „Warum trägst Du an beiden Handgelenken Stützen?“ „Meine Unterarme und Handgelenke waren kompliziert gebrochen und brauchten mehrere Operationen, damit sie wieder voll funktionsfähig werden konnten. Ich musste sie lange als Schutz vor Überbelastung beim Fechten oder Musizieren tragen. Jetzt ist es mehr Gewohnheit und ich sehe die vielen Narben nicht.“

„Ist Dein Zeichen von den Operationen beeinträchtigt?“ „Ja, es war am Anfang nur eine halbe Linie bis zur Mitte mit leichten Wellen, jetzt ist die Linie fast über die ganze Länge und hat mehr Wellen!“ „Was, das habe ich überhaupt noch nie gehört, dass sich ein Zeichen wachsen kann.“ „Die Ärzte führen es auch auf die Verletzung zurück.“ „Eigenartig! ….. Beschreibe mir bitte genau deine körperlichen Reaktionen.“

„Die Muskel ziehen sich zusammen, wie wenn ich sie anspanne, nur geht es immer weiter, das anspannen hört nicht auf, bis die Rippen Widerstand machen, ich habe das Gefühl als ob auf mir jemand sitzen würden und ich kann physisch nicht einatmen.“

„Und spürst Du sonst auch noch irgendwo Anspannungen“ fragt er anzüglich. Blaine verdreht die Augen, aber überlegt die Frage. Er spürt ein bisschen Anspannung im ganzen Körper, er spürt auch ein leichtes Stechen im Hautbereich des linken Handgelenks (dort wo bei subs ihr Zeichen ist). Das wird er Seb aber sicher nicht erzählen, weil er 100% zu falschen Schlüssen kommen würde. „Ein bisschen im ganzen Körper, aber ich habe eher das Gefühl, dass es eine Reaktion auf den Krampf in der Brust ist.“

„Okay, was willst Du jetzt tun?“ fragt Seb plötzlich mit einer vor Sex nur so triefenden Stimme ganz knapp neben ihm. In der Sekunde werden Blaines Knie weich, sein Herz schlägt einen Trommelwirbel, sein Schwanz ist in der Sekunde schmerzhaft steif und die Haut seines linken Handgelenkes glüht. Blaine braucht seine ganze Kraft und Disziplin um zwei, drei Schritte von Sebastian weg zu machen. ‚Das darf doch nicht wahr sein‘ Ich reagiere, als ob‘…. „Das ist einfach!“ sagt er, ohne sich zu Sebastian umzudrehen, „Du hältst mindestens 3 Schritte Abstand zu mir und ich kann atmen.“ Damit geht er schnellen Schrittes weiter, er geht immer schneller bis er läuft. Er läuft eine große Runde um Sebastian herum zurück zu seinem Dorm und hoch in sein Zimmer und lässt sich erschöpft auf sein Bett sinken. ‚Das darf doch nicht wahr sein, ich reagiere auf Sebastians, als ob ich ein Sub wäre, als ob ich **sein** sub wäre. Aber das gibt es nicht, ich bin kein sub, ich bin ein Dom!‘  Er reißt die Stützen von seinen Handgelenken. ‚Da, das ist eindeutig, ich bin eine Dom!‘ Seine Dom - Wellenlinie am rechten Handgelenk ist gut sichtbar. An seinem linken Handgelenk ist nichts – kein Sub-Zeichen nur die Narben – dunkelviolette, stark stechende Narben. Er steht wieder auf, legt die Stützen an und fährt nach Hause – nach Westerville. Dort ist seinen „Bibliothek“ mit s/D-Literatur. Sein Vater hat immer gescherzt, dass es in den USA wohl die größte zu diesem Thema wäre. Sei den Frühlingsferien ist sie ums Dreifache gewachsen. Als seine Verwandten in Europa von seinem Ziel, Dalton zu einer coedukativen Highschool zu machen, erfuhren. Sind tonnenweise Bücher und terrabitweise Daten an ihn geschickt worden.

Er suchte und forschte fast die ganze Nacht und fand nichts - N.I.C.H.T.S.!!

Er hatte Suchroutinen mit seinen Symptomen laufen lassen – ALLE Ergebnisse zeigten auf, dass es Sub-Reaktionen auf ihren Dom waren. Das Ergebnis wäre weniger bedrohlich, wenn die Datenbanken in denen er suchte, nicht hauptsächlich aus Europa stammten!

Er suchte nach körperlichen Reaktion in Dom-Dom-Beziehungen, die es überall gab. Außer rein sexuellen Erregungsreaktionen wurde nichts gefunden. Dom auf Dom reagiert im Genitalbereich und mit purer Lust, meist sehr grob. Sub auf sub reagiert hauptsächlich emotional, freund-schaftlich, kann auch sexuell sein aber eher sexuelle Spannung abbauend, erleichternd als aufbauend.

sub auf Dom/ Dom auf sub reagieren mit sexueller Erregung, emotionaler Hinwendung, Unterordnung, Hingabe – viel Spaß, Flirten, Sex.

sub auf **seinen/ihren** Dom reagiert mit Herzklopfen, sexuelle Anregung, spontaner Unterordnung durch auf die Knie sinken willen und Stechen/Brennen/Ziehen am sub-Zeichen. Allgemeiner Desorientierung und Konzentrationsschwäche.

Dom auf **seinen/ihren** sub reagiert mit einer Explosion seiner Dom…igkeit. Besitzergreifen wollen, sexueller Anziehung, Herzrasen, Wellen des Zeichens werden physisch gespürt und laufen durch den ganzen Körper. Eifersucht. Werden sofort handgreiflich. Sub einfordern und in Besitz nehmen.

Was für eine Schlamassel! Er reagiert wie ein sub auf **seinen** Dom – aber er ist nachweislich ein Dom!

Es ist spät geworden, die „Sperrstunde“ war längst überschritten. Er fuhr nach Dalton und schlich sich auf Nebenwegen in seinen Dorm und in seine Zimmer. Thad war noch nicht da, wahrscheinlich war er bei Jeff und Nick. Sie hatten Blaine mehrere SMS geschickt, weil er einfach verschwunden war. <Bin wieder da! J bl> 2 Minuten später flog die Tür auf und Nick, Jeff, Beat, Thad und Sebastian stürzten herein. ‚Den brauche ich jetzt wirklich‘. Jeff setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett und sagte, „Blaine was ist passiert, wir haben uns wirklich Sorgen um Dich gemacht, Mann! Wo bist Du hin?“ „Ich bin nach Hause gefahren, 1. habe ich etwas vergessen“ er zeigt auf seine Gitarre „und zweitens musste ich in meiner Bibliothek etwas überprüfen. Das hat etwas länger gedauert, aber ich habe alles gefunden!“ sagt er selbstbewusster und sicherer als er sich fühlt. „Ich bin einer der seltenen Fälle, wo das Dom-Sein sich in abrupten Schüben – stufenartig und nicht in einer linear steigenden Art entwickelt. Wahrscheinlich durch den Überfall bedingt – keine Ahnung. Es scheint so zu sein, dass ich besondere Herausforderungen brauche, um stärker als vorher als Dom zu reagieren. Der Überfall, die Schmerzen der Rehab, das Fechtturnier, Sebastians starke Dominanz und die Ereignisse bei seinem Eintritt – seine 2.Identität als Amante Andersene und seine Erfolge und den Dom-Anfall im Dalton-sub-zweig-Projektteam ließ er als Beispiele aus – dürften bei mir so Stufen/Schübe sein.“ Das erklärte den größten Teil seine körperlichen Phänomene, zumindest den Teil, der Sebastian bekannt war. Er öffnet bewusst langsam seine Stützen und legt seine Hände mit der Handfläche nach oben auf seine Oberschenkel. Dunkelviolette, erhabenen Narben in Zick-Zack-Linien zogen sich von der Mitte seine Handteller bis fast zu den Ellenbeugen. Obwohl jeder von ihnen seine vernarbten Handgelenke schon einmal gesehen hat, waren sie jetzt schockiert – weil die Narben so aggressiv und schmerzvoll aussahen. Und die Wellen seine Dom-Zeichens waren eindeutig - über jeden Zweifel erhaben - zu sehen. Das war sein Ziel, dass Sebastian diese Zeichen sah. Er wollte besonders ihm klar machen, dass Blaine ein Dom war, mit einer fast vollständigen, normal gewellten Linie. Seine Dominanz war nicht alpha-artig wie bei Sebastian, aber auch nicht so zart wie bei Jeff, der nur einen sanften Bogen hatte. Blaine verstand selber nicht, warum ihm so wichtig war, dass Sebastian überzeugt wurde, aber er ging einfach mit seinem Gefühl!

Sebastian hat Blaines Narben zum ersten Mal in vollem Ausmaß gesehen. Ihm war bis in die Knochen schlecht von dem Anblick. Blaines Domzeichen aber erfüllte ihn mit einer tiefen Traurigkeit, dem Gefühl eines großen Verlustes, mit Verzweiflung und Hoffnungslosigkeit.

Er hatte Blaines Reaktion auf seine sexuelle Anmache bemerkt, ja er hatte sie bewusst provoziert. Er hat gespürt wie weich und wackelig Blaines Knie wurden, wie erregt er plötzlich war, dass seine linke Hand gezuckt hat. Alles Symptome eine subs, der **seinen** Dom trifft. Und bei sich selber hat er auch alle Zeichen bemerkt, die ein Dom hat, wenn er **seinen** sub trifft! Und dann hat Blaine ein  eindeutiges über alle Zweifel erhabenes Dom-Zeichen und eine absolut einleuchtende Erklärung!

Er hob seine Hand und näherte sie Blaines linker Hand. Blaine zog sein Hand ruckartig weg, rollte auf die andere Seite des Bettes, sprang auf und legte geschickt und schnell seine Stützen wieder an. „So nachdem das jetzt geklärt ist“ und schaute Sebastian dabei bedeutungsvoll in die Augen „würde ich gern schlafen gehen. Wir haben morgen eine langen Tag.“ Alle nickten zum Teil leicht verwirrt, irgendwie war da etwas ihnen Unbekanntes auch noch verhandelt worden – zwischen Blaine und Sebastian – und verließen dann das Zimmer, Sebastian als letzter.

Der Rest der Woche verlief ruhiger, die freshmen lebten sich gut ein, bald war überhaupt keine Rede mehr von subs versus Dom Leistungen, Fähigkeiten, etc. Blaine blieb in Geschichte neben Marc sitzen, einem sanften und klugen Dom, der Blaine bewunderte. Die Warbler akzeptierten Seb’s harsche Kritik ihrer tänzerischen Leistungen und waren begeistert als er ihnen mit Jeff ein Beispiel zeigte wie man einen ihrer Songs auch tanzen konnte – ohne das Warblersein zu verlieren. Ja sie hatten ein großes Arbeitspaket vor sich. Jeff und Seb trieben sie gnadenlos an und die Erfolge zeigten sich deutlich. Sie gewannen die Selectionals, und bereiteten einen Winter Show-Case vor. Es wurde von allen einstimmig beschlossen, dass Blaine und Sebastian ein Duett singen sollten: All I want for chrismas

_all i want for chrismas[https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=fe2xMvRIUKI](https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=fe2xMvRIUKI)_

Blaine liebte und hasste den Song und die Choreographie. Sebastian hatte seit dem Abend, als er Blaines Domlinie sah, Abstand gehalten. Er war ‚nett‘, fleißig, respektvoll, setzte sich für die Warbler und für sein Lacrosse-Team intensiv ein, beim Lacrosse wurde er nach dem zweiten Spiel zum Captain, die Warbler wählten ihn zum Co-Captain - mit Blaine. Er teilte seine Anwesenheit zwischen seinem Lacrosse Teamkollegen - zu denen auch Thad zählte, und den Warbler auf, saß aber nie neben Blaine. Bei diesem Duett tanzte sie umeinander und Sebastian flirtete gnadenlos mit ihm. Wenn Sebastian sich in den drei Monaten nicht eine 100%-Fuck them and leave them – Reputation aufgebaut hätte, hätte man annehmen können, dass er wirklich an Blaine interessiert wäre. Mit diesem „Hintergrundwissen“ war Blaine klar, dass Seb nur mit ihm spielte. Anfangs war er sehr irritiert und verlegen, dann aber entschloss er sich, das Spiel mitzuspielen und flirtet schamhaft-verführerisch zurück.

Der Anblick von Sebastians Gesicht als er – im Song – das erste Mal auf seine Avancen einging war … unbezahlbar, die anderen Warbler brachen vor Lachen zusammen. Das war der Joke der Woche und Blaine lief die ganze Zeit mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen durch die Hallen. Aber man kennt ja den Spruch, Wer zuletzt lacht…

Bei der nächsten Probe steigerte Sebastian seine Anstrengungen und berührte Blaine immer wieder beim Tanzen oder Singen, absolut passend – zur Choreo oder zum Song – für Blaine eine Höllentortur. Er reagierte wieder körperlich als ob er ein sub wäre der seinen Dom traf. Schiere Willenskraft ließ ihn weitermachen, dabeibleiben beim Singen, Tanzen und Flirten. Er hatte natürlich auch großen Spaß, wenn es ihm gelang, Sebastian mit einer überraschenden Berührung oder einem Lächeln zu irritieren. Es war eine Spirale, die sich immer enger um sie zog. Die anderen waren amüsiert, genervt, besorgt, belustigt,… und warteten nur auf den großen Knall, der unausweichlich war.

„Blaine, kennst Du schon Deinen neuesten Spitznamen?“ fragte Thad Montag Morgen ganz beiläufig als Blaine sich gerade die Krawatte richtete. Er schaute Thad nur fragend an, der schüttelte den Kopf und verließ ihr Zimmer. Als Blaine sich dann beim Frühstück zu den Warblern setzte grinsten ihn alle an. „Was?“ Sie schüttelten ihre Köpfe und grinsten weiter. Plötzlich stand ein Neuer in selbstsicherer Positur neben ihnen und sagte in einem militärisch-zackigen Tonfall: „Du bist also sex-on-a-stick-sings-like-a-dream- Blaine Anderson? Kann nicht sagen, dass ich in boys bin, kann aber sehen, dass man dich scharf finden kann. Ich bin Hunter Clarington und jetzt auch bei den Warblern.“

„Ahah, sagt wer??“ fragte Blaine eher beiläufig, ihm ging das alpha-alpha-Gehabe mancher Doms schon so auf die Nerven, und ignorierte ihn. „Sagt der der Direktor!“ Blaine warf ihm eine kurzen prüfenden Blick zu und sagte dann „Morgen um 16:00 haben wir Probe, da kannst Du kommen und vorsingen, ob Du unseren Qualitätskriterien entsprichst, Hunter Clarington.“ stand auf und verließ den Speiseraum. Jeff, Nick, Beat und Thad warfen sich überraschte Blicke zu, so hatten sie Blaine noch nie erlebt, so arrogant, herablassend und für seine Verhältnisse unhöflich kurzange-bunden. Normalerweise begrüßte er alle Neuen zumindestens freundlich wenn nicht mit seiner herzlichen Wärme und bot ihnen Hilfe und Unterstützung beim Eingewöhnen an.

Blaine eilte in sein Zimmer und versuchte seinen Atem zu beruhigen. Das hat ihn kalt erwischt. Fast hätte er seine Fassung und Tarnung verloren. Im Sommer hatte der Verkauf seiner Songs nach den Interviews schindelerregende Zahlen erreicht – weit mehr als Allessandro vorhergesagt hat. Ein Teil seiner Videoideen war ihn fechtend mit Helm und kickboxend mit Helm und beim Blick in den Sonnenuntergang von hinten aufzunehmen und damit in der gewohnten Weise auf den Videos zu spielen. – Zur Tonhöhe und oder Melodie bewegen, kleiner, größer werden lassen, heran-/weg-Zoomen, Farben verändern,… Er hatte Ende September weitere 12 Songs auf die Homepage zum Verkauf gestellt und eine CD. In seinem Studio hat er eine große Videowand eingerichtet. Nach dem Release seiner CD hatte Allesandro je ein Telefoninterview mit MTV und VIVA vereinbart, dass ihn beim Interview von hinten aufnahm - vor den Skylines berühmter Städte, die auf der Videowand gespielt wurden. In dem Interview erzählten ihm die Reporter, dass er von den Fans als extrem sexy erlebte werde und seine Stimme sie in ihren Fantasien und Träumen anregte. Darauf hat er nur gelacht – sexy gelacht – und humorvoll spöttisch gesagt: „Danke???“ ein anderer hat ihn „Sex pur mit Traumstimme“ angekündigt, worauf er auch nur bescheiden (subby) gelacht hat. Die Verkaufszahlen sind nach diesen Interviews weiter explodiert, Blaine hat aufgehört sich zu wundern. Auf seinem Konto lagen bereits über 2 Mio$ und es war keine Ende abzusehen.

Die konstante Flirterei mit Sebastian hat Seiten in ihm erweckt oder hervorgerufen, die er lange unterdrückt und in Zaum halten hat können. Seine sexuellen Bedürfnisse waren jetzt intensiver geworden und Sebastian war die Ursache – aber er würde niemals mit ihm schlafen – niemals, er hat dem One-Night-Stand- Konzept nie etwas abgewinnen können. Und er schlief sicher nicht sein erstes Mal mit einem Typ wie Sebastian. Und der wusste das genau – als was wollte er von ihm?

Er hatte seine Frustration und Verunsicherung in einen Song verarbeitet und auf seine HP gestellt. Er musste das los werden. Und ein Song im Netz war seine Coping-Strategie.

_Adam Lambert - Whataya Want from Me[https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=X1Fqn9du7xo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=X1Fqn9du7xo)_

_Hey, slow it down Whataya want from me Whataya want from me Yeah, I'm afraid Whataya want from me Whataya want from me There might have been a time when I would give myself away Oh, once upon a time I didn't give a damn But now, here we are So whataya want from me Whataya want from me Just don't give up, I'm workin' it out Please don't give in, I won't let you down It messed me up, need a second to breathe Just keep coming around Hey, whataya want from me Whataya want from me Whataya want from me Yeah, it's plain to see (it's plain to see) That baby you're beautiful And there's nothing wrong with you (nothing wrong with you) It's me, I'm a freak (yeah) But thanks for lovin' me 'Cause you're doing it perfectly (perfectly) Yeah, there might have been a time when I would let you slip away I wouldn't even try but I think you could save my life Just don't give up, I'm workin' it out Please don't give in, I won't let you down It messed me up, need a second to breathe Just keep coming around Hey, whataya want from me (whataya want from me) Whataya want from me Whataya want from me (whataya want from me) Just don't give up on me I won't let you down No, I won't let you down And so, just don't give up, I'm workin' it out Please don't give in, I won't let you down It messed me up, need a second to breathe Just keep coming around Hey, whataya want from me Just don't give up, I'm workin' it out Please don't give in, I won't let you down It messed me up, need a second to breathe Just keep coming around Hey, whataya want from me (whataya want from me) Whataya want from me (whataya want from me) Whataya want from me (whataya want from me)_

Als Blaine sich wieder ganz beruhigt hatte - der Spitzname war reiner Zufall, niemand hatte den Verdacht, dass er Amante Andersene war. In der Presse wurde er meist als amante sesso (dein dich liebender sex) bezeichnet. Er atmete noch einige Male tief durch und ging zum Unterricht. Noch eine Woche – gut neun Tage – bis zu ihrer Aufführung, dann 2 Tage bei Wes und das Wochenende allein zuhause. Das kann er überstehen. Noch 2 vielleicht 3 Proben und auch das war vorbei. Gott.sei.Dank!! vorbei. Zumindest glaubte das Blaine.

Der Montag verging „störungsfrei“ weder Sebastian noch Hunter waren nach dem Unterricht zu sehen – nicht dass sie irgendjemanden abgegangen wären. Am Dienstag ignorierte Seb Blaine vollständig- Super!?!.

Bei der Warbler-Probe wurde Blaine komplett der Teppich unter den Füssen weggezogen. Sebastian und Hunter lieferten eine Version von “If You Want It To Be Good Girl (Get Yourself A Bad Boy)”, die supergut war, sängerisch wie tänzerisch. Dabei hatte Sebastian ausschließlich Blaine im Auge beim “Good girl oder honey oder babe“. Blaine bliebe die Luft und die Spucke weg.

_If You Want It To Be Good Girl (Get Yourself A Bad Boy) - Backstreet Boys -[https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=ZcNSxCchW1M](https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=ZcNSxCchW1M)_

_If you want to be a good girl get yourself a bad boy, bad boy, bad boy Yeah I like this Oh yes I like this If you want it to be wild Gotta know just who to dial, baby That's me If you really like it hot (hot) Someone who hits the spot, honey Oh, yes And if you wanna get it done Babe you gotta get the one The one who's got it goin' on If you wanna make it last Gotta know just who to ask Babe he's gotta be the best (and that's me) chorus If you you want it to be good girl Get yourself a bad boy If you really want it good girl Get yourself a bad boy Get it like it could be, would be Yeah like it should be If you want to be a good girl Get yourself a bad boy If you like innovative_

_Better get someone creative, honey yes And if you want it to be jammin'_

_Gotta get somebody slammin' baby Oh, yes And if you wanna get it done Babe you gotta get the one The one who's got it goin' on Oh if you wanna make it last Gotta know just who to ask Babe he's got to be the best (and that's me) chorus-repeat Now listen These are things Your mama shouldn't know These are things I really wanna show These are things I wanna show you how So won't you let me show you right now Oooh, baby And if you yes And if you wanna get it done Babe you gotta get the one The one who's got it goin on Oh if you wanna make it last Gotta know just who to ask Baby's gotta be the best And that's me my lady If you want to be a good girl get yourself a bad boy That's right If you really want it good girl Gotta get yourself a bad boy If you really want it, if you really want it Get it like it could be, would be Yeah like it should be If you want it to be good Gotta be like it should Babe, if you really want it good If you really want it good (I like this) If you really want it good (If you really) If you really want it good (x7) (yeah I'm your bad boy, your bad boy) if you really want it good (oh yeah) If you really want it good (i like this) i you really want i good (oh if you want it bad baby) if you really want it good_

Zuerst war er magnetisch angezogen von der performance, dann merkte er die Grinser der anderen, diese Schweine, die hatten etwas geahnt oder gewusst. Er smste Jeff <bist du bereit für ein Sing-off „Justin Bieber – Boyfriend ???“> Jeff nickte nur lachend.

Als Hunter und Sebastian fertig waren bekamen sie begeisterten Applaus natürlich auch von Blaine, er schlug Hunter brüderlich auf die Schulter. „Gut gemacht, Hunter Clarington, das trifft unsere Standards. Willkommen bei den Warblern, gut Dich dabei zu haben!“ sagte er ehrlich. „Aber diese … Eure … Behauptung braucht eine Antwort!“ Jeff hat die Karaokemusik auf seinem Handy aufgerufen und zu den Lautsprechern verlinkt:

Justin Bieber – Boyfriend [https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=4GuqB1BQVr4](https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=4GuqB1BQVr4)

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go I can take you places you ain't never been before Baby take a chance or you'll never ever know I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow Swag swag swag, on you Chillin by the fire while we eatin' fondue I ain't know about me but I know about you So say hello to falsetto in three two Swag I'd like to be everything you want Hey girl, let me talk to you If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go Keep you on my arms girl, you'd never be alone I can be a gentleman, anything you want If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, Never let you go Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't I could be your Buzz Lightyear fly across the globe I'll never wanna fight yeah, you already know I am 'ma a make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow Burr Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend You could be my girlfriend until the ---- world ends Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and Voice goin crazy on this hook like a whirl wind Swaggy I'd like to be everything you want Hey girl, let me talk to you If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go Keep you on my arms girl, you'd never be alone I can be a gentleman, anything you want If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, Never let you go So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need girl Spend a week with your boy I'll be calling you my girlfriend If I was your man, I'd never leave you girl I just want to love you, and treat you well If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go Keep you on my arms girl, you'd never be alone I can be a gentleman, anything you want If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, Never let you go Na na na, na na na, na na na Yeah girl Na na na, na na na If I was your boyfriend Na na na, na na na, na na na Na na na, na na na, na na na ey If I was your boyfriend_

Blaine ließ sich ganz in seinen Amante-Modus cocky-sub fallen und tanzte und sang sexy, verführerisch, leicht, spritzig und Jeff reagierte darauf und sie schaukelten sich gegenseitig hoch zu -auch den Warblern- unbekannten Höhen. Er schaute Sebastian keine einziges Mal an. Er konzentrierte sich voll auf Jeff, manchmal auf Beat oder Thad. Am Ende sagte Jeff zu Blaine: „IF I was **Your** Boyfriend..“ aber Blaine unterbrach ihn mit  „…then **you** have to be the good girl!“

Das brach den Bann und alle brüllten vor Lachen. Nick: „Gut, dass ich einen Videobeweis habe! Wes glaubt uns das nie nur vom Erzählen, Anderson, wo hast Du so subby tanzen gelernt?“ Blaine sagte nur „Sommertrainingsklassen in Florenz, Paris und London!“

Das hatte ihm jetzt richtig gut getan diese Singoff von Sebastians endlosen Anspielungen. „War das ein Angebot, Blaine? Ich nehme es an! Aber Du bist das good girl!“ „Ich bin immer the good boy, but i don’t need a bad boy! … Oh hehrer ‚Smythe, Sebastian Smythe‘ du kannst kein Monat exklusiv und offiziell sein! Wahrscheinlich nicht einmal eine Woche! Also bemüh Dich nicht, es gibt sicher noch einen oder zwei Typen in Westerville oder Lima, die Du noch nicht gefuckt hast. Wir wollen sie doch nicht deiner skills berauben!“ antwortete Blaine leichtfüßig. Wenn er Sebastian dabei  nicht gerade in die Augen gesehen hätte, wäre ihm der Schmerz und die Verletztheit nicht aufgefallen, weil sie sofort von einem herausfordernden Blick überlagert wurden. „Das ist eine Herausforderung, die ich gern annehme, Anderson! Ich bin ein Monat Dein good boyfriend und du bist dann ein Wochenende my good boy!“

Seine Freunde schrien vor Begeisterung auf und schlossen schon Wetten ab, wer eher vorzeitig aufgeben würde - Seb oder Blaine. Ja mit diesen Freunden braucht man keine Feinde. Aber Blaine spürte, dass er es selber zu weit getrieben hatte. Dem entkam er nicht, seine Freunde würden ihn immer wieder dazu herausfordern. „Okay“ nickte er kurz und rief zur Tagesordnung auf – als ob er jeden Tag solche Deals einging. Shit – shit – shit!!

Die Rest der Probe verging hauptsächlich damit Hunter in die Choreo einzuarbeiten, was an sich ein Wahnsinn war, weil sie nächste Woche die Aufführung hatte, aber der lernte so schnell und fügte sich sehr gut ein, das es im Endeffekt kein Problem war. Im Gegenteil die Choreographie klappte viel flüssiger, natürlicher mit ihm, als ob er ein missing link gewesen wäre. Sie sangen das Duett noch einmal mit einem boyfriend Sebastian, der alle Hemmungen Blaine zu berühren und zu umwerben entledigt war. Joy!! Selbst Blaine konnte sich seinem jungenhaften Charme nicht entziehen. Am Ende des Meetings wollte Blaine hinausschlüpfen um eine weiteren Begegnung mit Sebastian zu vermeiden. „He Blaine, kriege ich gar keine Gute-Nacht-Kuss?“ die andern lachten und pfiffen und verließen den Raum. Blaine blieb kurz vor der Tür stehen und dreht sich langsam um. Sebastians grüne Augen blitzen und strahlten vor schierer Freude und etwas Lust. Er ging auf Blaine zu und fasste ihn vorsichtig am Nacken und wartete auf eine Reaktion – Abwehrreaktion, die aber nicht kam. „Die Regel ‚ kein Blaine Anderson anfassen‘ ist hiermit wohl aufgehoben.“ fragte er humorvoll. Blaine musste bei der Erinnerung schmunzeln und nickte. Dann berührten in Sebs Lippen an der Schläfe, an der Wange, am Rand seines Mundes und zum Schluß ganz am Mund. Zärtlich, sanft, vorsichtig vortastend. Dann dreht er Blaines Kopf leicht und küsst ihn richtig, öffnet seine Lippen und streicht mit seiner Zunge sanft über Blaines Lippen, Blaine reagiert erst nicht- aber dann intensiv. Er schmilzt in Sebastians Arme und erwidert den Kuss mit allem was er hat - rein instinktiv – dies ist sein erster Kuss! Sein ganze Körper vibriert und sein linkes Handgelenk brennt. Aber die Elektrizität dieses Kusses übertrumpft alles. Sebastian presst ihn in die Tür und küsst ihn immer leidenschaftlicher und wilder. Blaine spürt nur Lippen und Hände und gibt sich dieser Erfahrung ganz hin. Als er aufstöhnt löst sich Sebastian leicht von ihm. „Für eine Jungfrau nicht schlecht, Anderson!“ er tippt sich grüßend auf die Stirn und geht.

Blaine ist komplett überwältigt von der Intensität dieses Kusses, seiner sexuellen Erregung, seiner hingebungsvollen Reaktion, seiner Desorientierung und dem Gefühl des Fallens oder in den Boden Sinkens. Nach einigen Minuten mit seinen Atem-Übungen fasst er sich wieder soweit, dass er gehen kann. Seine Beine fühlen sich an wie Gelee. Whoah! Was passiert da mit ihm? Er hat schon wieder wie ein sub reagiert, der seinen Dom traf. Er musste dem jetzt auf den Grund gehen. Seine Reaktionen werden jedes Mal schlimmer. Aber wen könnte er fragen? Er hat alle verfügbaren Datenbanken und Bücher bereits 2 oder 3 Mal durchgesucht. Er beschließt seine Großmutter anzurufen, sie würde ihn am besten verstehen.

Er schleicht sich am nächsten Vormittag in seiner Freistunde seit langem wieder einmal in sein verstecktes Musikzimmer und ruft seine nonna an. Sie hört sich seine Geschichte geduldig an und fragt dann „Wenn es diese s/D Regeln nicht gäbe, könntest Du Dich in Sebastian verlieben?“ Blaine überlegt und sagt dann „Ja ich glaube schon.“ „Dann geh mit deinem Gefühl, Blaine, nimm es wichtiger als die Regeln und Normen. Horch auf Deinen Körper, auf Deine Gefühle und lass die Gedanken anderer einfach weg

Madonna Forbidden love [https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=7cyo7uodeyA](https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=7cyo7uodeyA)

_Love without guilt, love without doubt Love without guilt, love without doubt Love without guilt, love without doubt Rejection, love without doubt Love without guilt, love without doubt Love without guilt, love without doubt Love without guilt, love without doubt Rejection, love without doubt I don't, don't care if it's not right To have your arms around me I want to feel what it's like Take all of you inside of me In your eyes (In your eyes) Forbidden love In your smile (In your smile) Forbidden love In your kiss (In your kiss) Forbidden love If I had one wish Love would feel like this (Love would feel like this) I know that you're no good for me That's why I feel I must confess What's wrong is why it feels so right I want to feel your sweet caress In your eyes (In your eyes) Forbidden love In your smile (In your smile) Forbidden love In your kiss (In your kiss) Forbidden love If I had one wish Love would feel like this (Love would feel like this) If I only had one wish Love would always feel like this Wishin' on the stars above Forbidden love If I only had one dream This would be more than it seems Forbidden love (Forbidden love) (Love without guilt, love without doubt) Rejection (Love without doubt) Is the greatest aphrodisiac In your eyes (In your eyes) Forbidden love In your smile (In your smile) Forbidden love In your kiss (In your kiss) Forbidden love If I had one wish Love would feel like this (Love would feel like this) In your eyes (In your eyes) Forbidden love In your smile (In your smile) Forbidden love In your kiss (In your kiss) Forbidden love If I had one wish Love would feel like this (Love would feel like this) (Love without guilt, love without doubt) Love should always feel like this Heaven forgive me Never forbid me Love should always feel like this Heaven forgive me Never forbid me Love should always feel like this_

Trotzdem wollte er wissen, verstehen, was da in ihm vorging, weil es gab diese s/D Strukturen, selbst wenn er sich davon distanzieren konnte. Sebastian wollte und konnte es nicht. Seine Nonna empfahl ihm, dem Autor des ersten Buches, das sie ihm geschenkt hatte Alain Smytharius einen Brief zu schreiben, der sei ein Schulfreund vom Nonno und wäre sicher bereit seine Fragen zu beantworten bzw. ihm mit Buchempfehlungen oder Kontaktadressen weiterzuhelfen. Okay das werde er sich überlegen. Er erzählte ihr noch von dem Duett und musste versprechen ein Video zu schicken.

„Und, boyfriend, was hast Du am Wochenende vor?“ fragte ihn Seb mit einem lieben Lächeln. „Ein Fechtturnier in Columbus, Team und Einzelbewerb!, antwortete Blaine „Magst Du mitkommen?“ fragte er beiläufig. „Nur wenn Dich fechten interessiert, natürlich!“ „Wenn ich in Deinem Zimmer übernachten darf, Killer!“ „Gerne, aber das sind auch noch Matt, Duncan und Rogier, die anderen Fechter.“ flirtet Blaine ihn an. „Und die sind an einem Fünfer interessiert?“ Blaine errötet „Möglich, aber ich nicht.“ „Ahh my blushing virgin!“ Blaine hasste es, wenn Sebastian das mit ihm machte, ihn zum Erröten zu bringen und sich dann lauthals darüber zu freuen.

Er dreht sich einfach um und eilte zu seiner nächsten Klasse. ‚Trotz aller Mühen, Arschloch bleibt Arschloch!‘ dachte er sich und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit bewusst auf den Unterricht. Er beschloß Sebastian einfach aus dem Weg zu gehen, vielleicht vergaß er dann auf die Wette ‚haha – das glaubst du ja selbst nicht!‘. Vom der Freitag Abend Probe war er entschuldigt – Abfahrt zum Fechtturnier. Es ist ihm wirklich gelungen Sebastian zu vermeiden. Vorgestern lag auf seinem Platz in der ersten Klasse ein kleine Tafel Schokolade und am gestern eine Marzipanrose, heute ein herzförmiges Post-it mit einem „Bis morgen! s²“ Blaine „fiel darauf hinein“ – das war wirklich süß!

Das Turnier dauerte bis Sonntag vormittag, die Dalton boys gewannen Team- und Einzelbewerb. Sebastian saß im Publikum und feuerte sie als treuer Fan an. Nach der Ankunft in Dalton fuhr Blaine sofort nach Hause. Er musste für die thanksgiving - Ferien bei Wes packen und er wollte Alain Smytharius unbedingt einen Brief schreiben. Und er musste! seine neuen Song aufnehmen!!

Der Song kam zuerst. Duschen Locken freilassen, in Amanto Modus schlüpfen – Outfit und Mentalität und runter ins Studio:

James Blunt - You're Beautiful [https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=nX1VeFBo9AQ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=nX1VeFBo9AQ)

_My life is brilliant._

_My life is brilliant._

_My love is pure._

_I saw an angel._

_Of that I'm sure._

_She smiled at me on the subway._

_She was with another man._

_But I won't lose no sleep on that_

_'Cause I've got a plan._

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful, it's true._

_I saw your face in a crowded place_

_And I don't know what to do_

_'Cause I'll never be with you._

_Yes, she caught my eye_

_As we walked on by._

_She could see from my face that I_

_was_

_Flying high._

_And I don't think that I'll see her_

_again_

_But we shared a moment that will_

_last 'til the end._

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful, it's true._

_I saw your face in a crowded place_

_And I don't know what to do_

_'Cause I'll never be with you._

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful, it's true._

_There must be an angel with a smile_

_on her face_

_When she thought up that I should_

_be with you._

_But it's time to face the truth_

_I will never be with you._

Danach packte er seine Tasche und suchte sich das Buch von Alain Smytharius heraus. „Dynamische Beziehung S/d“ da fiel ihm zum ersten Mal auf, dass im Titel das S groß und das d klein geschrieben war – normalerweise wurde es genau umgekehrt s/D geschrieben. Er fand im Buch die Adresse einer Homepage – das war ihm beim mehrmaligen Durchlesen auch nicht aufgefallen! Die Homepage war interessant bot aber nicht viel Neues außer einer Liste von Forschungsprojekten, bei den Smytharius mitarbeitete.

An die angegebene email schickte er seine Anfrage: Er stellte sich kurz vor und seine Verwandtschaft mit Giancarlo Delguardia, umriß seine Fragestellungen und bat um einen Skypetermin.

Anschließend räumte er sein Zimmer auf und wollte sich gerade für Dalton umziehen als ein skypeanruf reinkam. Von Alain Smytharius! Na das ging schnell. Er hob natürlich ab und sah sich einem ausgesprochenen gutaussehenden Mann in den 60ern gegenüber mit silbernen Locken, intensiven grünen Augen und vielen Lachfalten. „Den Enkel von Giancarlo musste ich natürlich sofort kennenlernen! Du siehst aber eher Graziella ähnlich, wie geht es den beiden?“ Sie plauderten einige Zeit, dann fragte Alain „So was genau willst Du wissen Blaine?“ Und Blaine überraschte sich selbst damit, dass er Alain die ganze Geschichte mit „Bas“ erzählte und auch seine Dom-Entwicklungsgeschichte und dass vor seinem 14. Geburtstag alle dachten, dass er „der geboren sub“ sei. „Und jetzt reagiere ich auf Bas wie ein sub, der **seinen** Dom gefunden hat, obwohl ich körperlich ein Dom bin.“ „Und wie reagiert Bas auf Dich?“ „er ist sehr selbstbewusst, manchmal denke ich, er müsste eigentlich zwei Wellenlinien haben, weil er sich gar so alpha-alpha verhält.“ sagt er lachend, Alain lacht auf. Er erzählt ihm von Ihrer ersten Begegnung und von ihrem singoff und der „Wette“ aus der dann nicht rauskam und dem Kuss. „Wie schaut dein Bas aus?“ bei Blaines Beschreibung stiehlt sich ein Freude in Alains Blick, die Blaine nicht deuten kann. „Also ein fescher Bursche?“ „Ja, er ist wunderschön.“ gesteht Blaine errötend. Alain lacht wieder.

„Also jeder Mensch ist grundsätzlich beides - s und D. Bei den meisten Menschen entwickelt sich eine Seite stärker, das ist mehr gesellschaftlich als biologisch bedingt – es fällt in den Bereich der Epigenetik, Außenfaktoren verändern die genetische Struktur. Du hast stark entwickelte sub-Seiten und stark entwickelte Dom-Seiten. Diese Konstellation hat es zu allen Zeiten gegeben und war in der Vergangenheit eher selten, oder wurde seltener dokumentiert. Heute gibt es viele junge Menschen, die beide Seiten gleich stark entwickeln – mit all den Konflikten, die Du beschreibst.“

Diese Antwort beruhigte und befriedete Blaine in einer Weise, die er sprachlich nicht ausdrücken konnte. ‚Ich bin normal – zwar selten – aber normal – Danke!!‘ „Ich möchte Dich zu uns ins Zentrum einladen. Wir haben hier nach Weihnachten einen workshop mit Jugendlichen hauptsächlich aus Europa, die eine ähnliche Konstellation wie Du haben. Du bist übrigens der erste Amerikaner mit dieser Konstellation von dem wir wissen. Ich schicke Dir die Unterlagen per mail. Hättest Du Interesse?“ „Ja sehr!“ „Und Du könntest Deinen Bas mitbringen – dann weiß er genau was auf ihn zukommt. Du solltest ihm das alles erzählen!“ „Das muss ich mir noch überlegen. Aber ich komme sicher!“ „Gut ich freue mich schon, Dich persönlich kennenzulernen!“ „Ich mich auch, sehr!“

Blaines verwandelte sich in den Dalton-boy und fuhr hin. Jeff und Nick sind in einem Videospiel „verschwunden“, Beat ist mit seiner Freundin unterwegs, Thad schläft, also entscheidet er sich mutig Sebastian zu besuchen. Er klopft an der Zimmertüre und wird hinein gebeten. Seb steht nur mit einem kleinem Handtuch um seine Hüften vor seinem Kasten und sucht offensichtlich ein bestimmtes Shirt. „Hi, Sebastian“, sagt Blaine und lehnt sich lässig an die Tür. Sebastian dreht sich überrascht um und mustert ihn von oben bis unten und wieder zurück. „Killer, Du wagst Dich in die Höhle des Löwen? Soll ich mich überhaupt weiter anziehen?“ Blaine errötet heftig.

Seb lacht das Lachen, dass Blaine so furios macht. „Nur Du kannst gleichzeitig Sex on a stick und schamhafter Schulbub abziehen, nur Du, Killer!“ Damit dreht er sich wieder um und findet den gesuchten sweater und zieht ihn sich über, dann nimmt er Boxer und Jean aus dem Kasten und wirft sie auf das Bett und legt das Handtuch ohne Scham und Überlegung einfach daneben. Blaines Blick flüchtet aus dem Fenster. „Fertig, Du darfst wieder schauen!“ und wieder dieses Lachen. Blaine ist kurz davor wieder zu gehen.

„So was bringt Dich zu mir - außer Deinem Siegeskuss?“ Seb kommt auf ihn zu und legt seine Arme auf Blaines Hüften. Blaine reckt sich auf seine Zehenspitzen und küsst Seb. Sofort ist er in einer innigen Umarmung gefangen und der Kuss erhitzt sich schnell. Dann löst sich Blaine „ich wollte meinen Boyfriend besuchen, wenn er Zeit hat!“ „Klar, nimm Platz.“ „Wie hat Dir das Fechtturnier gefallen, danke, dass Du uns alle so angefeuert hast!“ Sie unterhalten sich angeregt über das Turnier, schauen sich dann einen Film gemeinsam an. Sie haben sehr gegensätzliche Meinung darüber und verteidigen bis zum Ende des Film ihren eigenen Standpunkt. Seb wir dann schon etwas sarkastisch und zynisch, während Blaine noch immer sachlich argumentiert. „Mann, Blaine, ein guter sub gibt seinem Herrn immer Recht!“ Blaine ist schockiert. „Seinem Herrn?“ „Ja ein guter sub ist wie ein gut abgerichtetes Hündchen, gehorsam, immer zum Spielen bereit und treu ergeben. Und wenn er nicht spurt kriegt er hinten eine drauf und dann weiß er wieder wo sein Platz ist.“ Blaine setzt sich auf und steigt vom Bett, lehnt sich an den Schreibtisch. „Hattest Du je einen Freund, der ein sub ist?“ „Ja in der Kindheit. Wir sind weggezogen als ich 15 war. Er war 16.“ „Und Du hast ihn behandelt wie dein Hündchen?“ Da erst merkt Sebastian, dass Blaine sehr verhalten spricht. „Nein wir waren ja Freunde. Aber all die subs, mit denen ich bis jetzt gespielt habe, waren genauso und brauchten es auch genauso.“ Blaine nickt nur „Aha“ Seb fragt „Warum?“ Blaine schüttelt leicht den Kopf „nur so.“ Sebastian lacht. „ah, Du hast die romantische Vorstellung von einem gleichwertigen, gleichberechtigten dich sogar liebenden sub? Vergiss es, subs brauchen wie Haustiere, eine strenge Hand, Futter und viel Spielen!“ Blaine hat wieder das Gefühl keine Luft zu kriegen, er reibt sich die Brust und sagt “Okay, ich geh dann mal, bis demnächst“ und verlässt das Zimmer bevor Seb etwas antworten kann.

In seinem Zimmer zieht er sich schnell um und kriecht ins Bett. Das war ein Tag. Erst das Adrenalin – High vom Fechtsieg, dann die Entspannung vom Song aufnehmen, dann die unglaubliche Erleichterung im Gespräch mit Alain, die Hoffnung doch eine Beziehung mit Seb haben zu können – wobei der Schwerpunkt im Konjunktiv KÖNNTE lag und Hoffnung zu sprießen begann, dann der extrem aufregende Kuss von Seb, die Fantasie sich in Zukunft hinzugeben in ihm zu verlieren – und dann die Ernüchterung von Seb’s herablassenden, unreflektierten und jede mögliche Zukunft zerstörenden Einstellungen zum subsein. Niemals könnte er diese Seite in sich weiterentwickeln mit jemanden, der eine so schlechte Meinung von subs hatte, dass er sie mit Haustieren verglich!

Er ließ das Gespräch mit Alain vor seinem inneren Augen und Ohren abspielen und wieder erfasste ihn die Erleichterung und Erlösung der Worte: Du hast stark entwickelte sub-Seiten und stark entwickelte Dom-Seiten. Diese Konstellation hat es zu allen Zeiten gegeben … Heute gibt es viele junge Menschen, die beide Seiten gleich stark entwickeln – mit all den Konflikten, die Du beschreibst.

Das waren die besten Nachrichten seit langer Zeit, nicht einmal sein Erfolg als Sänger bereitete ihm diese Freude und Hoffnung für die Zukunft. Er würde die Einladung für Weihnachten seiner Tante in Paris annehmen, seine Eltern waren irgendwo Japan… China .. Australien …? er hatte die Übersicht verloren. Und dann nach Orleans zu dem Workshop fahren, vielleicht fuhr in einer seiner Cousins oder er nahm ein Taxi.

Am Dienstag hatten sie den Auftritt bei der Benefizveranstaltung und sie waren gut, allerdings war bei ihrem Duett der Pep ein bisschen raus. Sebastian war gestern und heute ähnlich zurückhaltend wie Blaine gewesen. Okay morgen bis Mittag noch Schule und dann auf zu Wes. Wenn es sich ergab wollte er Wes von seiner zweiten Identität erzählen. Wes verdiente es sich mit ihm an diesem Mega-Erfolg zu freuen.

Am Dienstag zog er sich in eines seiner Londoner ‚lässiger-reicher-junger-gentleman-Outfits um und verlies mit Koffer und Mantel über den Arm geschlungen sein Zimmer. Und rannte in Jeff, Nick und Thad. „Whoah, bist Du am Weg zu einer Modenschau, Blaine? Du schaust aus wie ein Modell!“ „Danke,“ erwiderte er bescheiden „ist ein Geburtstagsgeschenk.“ „He, Killer, whoah was hast Du vor? Du wirst mir doch nicht fremdgehen? Wir sind exklusiv, schon vergessen?“ fügte er halb scherzhaft hinzu. Blaine hob überrascht eine Augenbraue „Wirklich? Soviel ich mich erinnere habe ich nichts versprochen. Du gehörst noch 3 Wochen exklusiv mir, Sebastian!“ dabei stubst er ihm seinen Zeigefinger in die Brust. „Also brav sein, bis Herrchen wieder nach Hause kommt!“ Er zwinkert den anderen noch zu und geht mit einem „Salvete!“ zum Ausgang. Sebastian ist sprachlos, die anderen ersticken fast an ihrem Gelächter. „Ihr zwei seid besser als jedes Kino, unbezahlbar!“ sagt Nick und schleift Seb mit in ihr Zimmer. „Komm zu uns bis Dein Herrchen wieder da ist, vielleicht haben wir auch irgendwo eine Knochen für Dich!“ Sebastian lässt sich von ihrem Lachen anstecken und ist ein braves Hündchen.

Die zwei Tage bei Wes sind genau das was Blaine braucht, Warme, liebevolle Atmosphäre, gutes Essen, nette Gesellschaft, lustige Spiele und Wortgefechte. Als Wes Cuisinen und Schwestern in ein Begeisterungsanfall über den armen aber so sexy Amante Andersene ausbrechen und alle Details aus den Interviews einbringen, beschließt er Wes nichts zu sagen. Er will ihm nicht die Bürde dieser Geheimhaltung auferlegen. „Apropos sexy, Blaine! Das Video von Euch war unglaublich unterhaltsam. Was geht ab mit diesem Smythe?“ Jetzt wollen natürlich auch die Girls alles genau wissen, und Wes spielt das Video auf dem großen Bildschirm im Familienzimmer ab. Blaine braucht immer ein bisschen, bis er Videos von sich selbst ohne Peinlichkeit anschauen kann. Aber es muss zugeben, dass er mit Jeff extrem sexy – wie sex on a stick and sings like a dream – rüberkommt. Nick hat ein paar Aufnahmen von den anderen Warblern eingeblendet, die schauen alle komplett gebannt ihrer Performance zu. Sebastian wirkt erschüttert, bewundernd, total verliebt. Die girls brechen auch in Begeisterungstürme aus. Wes sucht die Aufnahme mit dem verliebt schauenden Sebastian. „Beruhigt Euch – das ist sein boyfriend!!“ und zeigt auf den Bildschirm. „Der ist auch scharf!“ Wes und Blaine verziehen sich in Wes Zimmer „Die haben jetzt alle einen crush auf dich und auf Smythe. Also was geht da ab, Blaine?“

Blaine erzählt von der Geschichte mit dem Duett, die zu dem Singoff führte. „Wir flirten jetzt seit drei Wochen hemmungslos herum, das war eher früher als später zu erwarten.“ Er erzählt von der Wette und dass er ziemlich sicher ist, dass Sebastian das nicht schafft. „Und wenn doch?“ Blaine zuckt mit den Schultern „Dann mache ich bei dem Wochenende mit, solange es mir Spaß macht. Ich werde nichts machen, was ich nicht will, das weiß Seb auch. Abgesehen davon kann ich mich sehr gut verteidigen und er weiß auch das - aus eigener Erfahrung.“ „Du bist aber nicht der Typ für casual sex.“ „Nein, aber ich habe wirklich Lust auf dieses Wochenende mit Sebastian, bin neugierig darauf. Sebastian muss auch mit mir die nächsten 1,5 Jahre leben. Und wenn er mir „wehtut“, hat er die Warblers gegen sich, und Singen/Performen ist neben seinem Lacrosse das einzige was ihm wichtig ist!“ „Okay, ich bin auch neugierig, was da raus kommt!“ Blaine lacht und deutet „Ich auch!“

Die nächsten Wochen bis zu den Weihnachtsferien vergehen schnell mit vielen Tests, Essays, Proben für Weihnachtsfeier, das für die boyfriends wenig Zeit bleibt. Als sie über ihre Ferienpläne reden, erzählt Sebastian, dass er sie bei seinen Großeltern verbringen wird, die er seit den Frühlingsferien nicht mehr gesehen hat. Dass Blaine nichts erzählt fällt niemanden auf.

Er hat sich auch vorgenommen das „be-my-good-boy-Wochenende nicht anzusprechen. Er war neugierig wie Sebastian das zu Sprache bringen würde. Das machte der sehr unspektakulär. Sebastian drückte ihm eine Codekarte in die Hand auf der ein Hotellogo, -adresse und Zimmernummer 400 standen. „Heute 20:00 bis Sonntag 14:00“ Blaine kam sich wirklich sehr begehrt und umworben vor von seinem „Boyfriend“!

Er brachte sein Zeug in sein Zimmer, nahm ein langes Bad, rasierte sich gründlichst, gelte seine Haare, und schlüpfte in ein anderes London-Outfit, 2 weitere hatte er eingepackt, sowie Jeans und etwas ganz Bequemes. Dann fuhr er zum Hotel und fuhr mit dem Lift hinauf in den 4 Stock zum Zimmer 00 und ließ sich ein. Es war eine geräumige Suite mit Wohnbereich, kleiner Küche, Schlafzimmer, und einem orientalischen Badezimmer. Auf dem Wohnzimmertisch lag ein Zettel. „Bin in der Hotelbar. Blaine verstaute seine Kleidung und fuhr hinunter in die Bar. Die war halb voll und er fand Seb an der Bar mit dem Barkeeper plaudernd. Als Seb ihn sah lächelte er ihn an, von oben bis musternd „Du schaust in diesen Outfits noch viel stärker als sex on a stick aus, Killer. Wer hätte gedacht, dass London das hinbringt!“ „Dann müßtest Du mich erst in meinen Pariser Outfits sehen!“ Sebs Pupillen vergrößerten sich und küsste Blaine ungeniert auf den Mund. „Was willst Du trinken?“ „Ein Cola bitte.“ „Du kannst auch etwas Alkoholisches haben.“ „Nein danke, ein Cola ist gut!“ „Okay ein Cola dann!“ Blaine setzt sich auf einen Barhocker und Seb stellt sich sofort zwischen seine Beine und stützt sich auf den Oberschenkeln auf, Blaine stöhnt leise auf „Gut!“ sagt Seb, „dass wir auf derselben Wellenlänge sind!“ „Sind wir das?“ Seb drückt seine Beine nur ein bisschen auseinander und Blaine verbeißt sich ein Stöhnen nur mit Müh. Seb schaut ihn nur lächelnd an.

„Komm, tanz mit mir.“ Seb weiß was er tut und weiß was er Blaine tut, mit seinen Bewegungen, seinem Mitsummen, seinen Berührungen, Blaine spürt, dass Seb ihn zu einer Reaktion –einem Kuss, einer Umarmung, etwas in der Art – bringen will und beschließt ihm das zu verweigern. Sie hatten sich nach Thanksgiving einmal geküsst und nicht mehr miteinander geredet als Warblerkollegen miteinander reden. Er hat mit Jeff, Nick und Beat mehr Zeit verbracht als mit Sebastian. Wären sie wirklich Boyfriends, hätte Blaine annehmen müssen, dass Sebastian nicht weiter interessiert wäre. „Wie ist es Dir mit dem 1 Monat dauernden exklusiven Commitment ergangen, Sebastian?“ Sebastian lachte „Willst Du eine Evaluierung machen, Killer?“ „Ich will wissen, wie es für Dich war, 4 Wochen ohne Sex?“ „Ich bin ausgehungert und Du wirst mich dieses Wochenende sättigen, Du hast keine Ahnung was ich mit Dir alles vorhabe mein keiner Blaine!“ Blaine schluckte, das klang bedrohlich! „Allerdings werde ich deinen jungfräulichen Arsch nicht fucken, aber alle anderen Firsts sind mein.“ schnurrte er fast in Blaines Ohr. Blaine erschauerte, das klang nach viel und es klang heiß. Die Musik wurde langsamer und Seb zog ihn ganz eng an sich. Sie waren nicht das einzige männliche Tanzpaar. Sebs Bewegungen gaben Blaine den Rest –was noch an Zweifeln oder Widerstand da war wurde weggesaugt, löste sich auf.

Sie fuhren hinauf ins Zimmer. Kaum drinnen angelangt presst ihn gegen die Tür und Blaine schmolz in seine Umarmung. Sebastian war von seiner eigenen Reaktion jetzt genau so schockiert, wie damals vor einem Monat im Musikraum. Er würde Blaine am liebsten in seinem Zimmer einsperren und nie wieder hinauslassen und ihn Tag und Nacht fucken und küssen und streicheln und ihn solange an der Kippe zum Orgasmus halten, bis er ausrastet. Seine Reaktionen waren so eindeutig die eines Doms der **seinen** sub gefunden hat, aber Blaine ist auch ein Dom, ein starker sogar, Sebastian hat ihn mehrfach erlebt, wie er eisern standhaft geblieben ist, zwar höflich und freundlich aber nicht weniger standhaft. Aber hier, jetzt in seinen Armen war er wie ein hingebungsvoller sub, bereit alles zu tun und zu sein was sein Dom wollte.

Seb handelte aus reinem Instinkt und presste Blaines Arme nach oben gegen die Tür, Blaine stöhnte auf, dann küsste er ihn wild und dominant bis Blaine wieder zu stöhnen begann, und Seb holte zum “vernichtenden“ Schlag aus. Er presst seine harten Schwanz gegen Blaines und rieb und drehte sein Becken, bis er in Blaines verschleiertem Blick sah, wie weit weg er war. „Du kommst erst, wenn ich es erlaube!“ Blaine schrie leicht auf, Seb erstickte ihn mit einem Kuss und rieb sich weiter an Blaine, der seinen Bewegungen jetzt entgegenkam. Als er vor Anstrengung nicht zu kommen und vor Erregung schwer zittert, sagte Seb nur: „Komm jetzt für mich!“ und eine Orgasmus fuhr durch Blaine, dass er fürchtete ohnmächtig zu werden, die Luft wurde aus ihm rausgepresst, als ob er ins Bodenlose fallen würde. Weitere Wellen von Lust fuhren durch seinen ganzen Körper als er merkte, dass Seb auch zum Orgasmus kam. Diese Intensität war ihm zuviel und er schluchzte auf. Seine Beine geben auf – Seb hält ihn fest: “Ich hab Dich Blaine. Alles ok!“

Sebastian zieht ihn langsam aus und schiebt ihn ins Schlafzimmer zum Bett. Er zieht den Überzug weg und legt Blaine hin, ohne Polster oder Decke. Er zieht vom Betthaupt zwei dicke, kurze Seile hervor und sagt „Halt Sie ganz fest und lass nur los, wenn ich es erlaube!“ Und dann beginnt die Tortur. Er küsst Blaine lange und ausgiebig auf den Mund und dann jede einzelne Stelle seines Körpers, manche so elend lange wie zum Beispiel seine Brustwarzen, das Blaine nur noch stöhnen kann, er ist so verloren in dieser Erregung, die in Wellen stärker und wieder schwächer wird, er kann nicht denken - nur fühlen. Sebastians Hände, Lippen, Zunge scheinen überall zu sein nur nicht dort wo sich seine Erlösung abzeichnet. Er windet sich und bäumt sich auf, nichts hilft - keine Bitten keine Flehen oder Drohen.

Sebastian lacht nur „Ich mag es wenn Du so verzweifelt nach mir bist, beautiful.“ Viel später schließen sich feuchte Lippen und eine raue Zunge um den extrem überreizten Kopf seines Schwanzes und saugen und saugen - fast brutal und er kommt in einem Orgasmus der ihn mit Stößen von Lust und leichtem Schmerz durchjagt und fast erstickt. Er hört jemand aus der Ferne schreien, aber hat nicht genug Konzentrationskraft, darüber nachzudenken wer und warum. Er spürt wie er auf den Bauch gedreht wird, wie sein Becken angehoben wird und seine Knie sich darunter schieben. Dann werden seine Beine weit auseinander gepresst. Sein Hintern wird massiert, gestreichelt, gepresst, gezwickt und geklopft. Er spürt einen leichten Schlag und stöhnt vor Lust auf. Wieso kann das so geil sein. Die Schläge werden fester und härter und er ist wieder in einer Falle von Schmerz und Lust plötzlich spürt er etwas warmes feuchtes an seinem Anus, saugend , leckend und er stürzt wieder in einen Orgasmus. Welle um Welle werden seine Nerven versengt, gleichzeitig wird etwas hartes enges um seinen Hoden und seinen Schwanz gedrückt. „Du darfst es wieder im Morgengrauen kommen beautiful!“ Er wird wieder auf den Rücken gedreht . Sebastien setzt ihn auf und gibt ihm Orangensaft zu trinken. Dann legt er ihn wieder hin und küsst ihn zärtlich: „Schlaf eine Runde! Blaine schließt die Augen und schläft ein.

Er wird wach weil sein Schwanz von einer festen Hand gepumpt wird. Er stöhnt auf und vesucht ihn die Hand hineinzustossen. Sofort lässt die Hand los. „Guten Morgen beautiful, in deinen Händen liegt ein Seil halt es fest und lass nicht los!“ Er gehorcht und seine Arme und Hände sind ganz an seinem Körper anliegend. Die Hand pumpt weiter. „Lieg still! Keine Bewegung!“ Kurz vorm Orgasmus lässt die Hand los und streichelt über seinen Bauch zu seinen Brustwarzen, reizt und massiert sie. Als seine Erregung wieder etwas abgeflaut ist beginnt die Hand ihn wieder zu pumpen bis kurz vor der Erlösung, da lässt sie wieder los. Blaine beginnt zu fluchen, wird aber mit einem Kuss zum Schweigen gebracht Seb streichelt ihn beruhigend am ganzen Körper bis sein Schwanz nur noch halbsteif ist und klappt eine engen Cockring an. Er pumpt Blaine schnell und fast schmerzhaft fest auf volle Steifheit und setzt sich dann rittlings auf ihn, hält seine Arme gleichzeitig am Körper fest, und sinkt langsam und stöhnend auf Blaines Schwanz, Blaine schaut ihm fasziniert zu wie er sich schlängelnd und windend auf und ab bewegt. Seb ist sündig schön, graziös und erotisch. Erotik pur - Blaine könnte ihm stundenlang zuschauen. Manchmal streichelt er sich selber an den Brustwarzen, über den straffen Bauch, die Schenkel oder seinen Schwanz. Blaine würde ihn so gerne Berühren aber er kriegt seine Hände nicht frei.  Diese Tortur scheint Stunden anzudauern, dann werden Sebastians Bewegungen schneller und Blaine befreit endlich seine Hände. Er streicht über Sebastians Oberschenkel zu seinem Schwanz und massiert ihn zärtlich. Sebastian stöhnt auf und bewegt sich schneller. Blaines Hände fahren die Konturen von Sebs Muskel und Rippen nach, sanft und zärtlich massiert er die Brustwarzen und reizt sie mit seinen Nägeln. Seb stößt jetzt kleine Schreie aus. Blaine pumpt seinen Schwanz fester, mit leicht drehenden Bewegung und Seb kommt aufschreiend und fast wie von Krämpfen geschüttelt. Blaine zieht ihn in seine Umarmung und streichelt seine Rücken langsam und beruhigend. Seb küsst ihn und richtet sich auf da merkt Blaine erst dass sein eigener steifer zornig pochender Schwanz noch ihn Seb steckt. Seb hebt sich hoch und zieht damit Blaine aus sich heraus. Er öffnet den Cockring „Geh schon mal in die Dusche, beautiful.“ sagt Seb beiläufig. Blaine runzelt die Stirn aber er gehorcht. Unterm warmen Wasser kommt er etwas zu sich und beginnt sich zu fragen .. Da spürt er Seb an seine Rückseite und wird von ihm ganz eingeschäumt. Blaine schäumt Sebastian ein und genießt jede Handbewegung, versucht sich jeden Muskel, jeden Teil von Sebastians Körper zu merken. Als er Seb küssen will, nimmt der die Brause und spült sie ab, erst sich dann Blaine vorne, dann hinten. Er spürt eine Hand an seinem Schwanz und eine an seinen Hoden – kraulend, sanft rollend. Die Hand an seinem Schwanz beginnt zu pumpen und Blaine schreit auf, „ich zähle jetzt bis 10 und dann darfst Du kommen, beautiful!“ Der Orgasmus bringt ihn auf sein Knie und er krümmt sich schwer atmend nach vorne. Seb streichelt seinen Rücken beruhigend. Dann verlässt er diese Dusche. Bis Blaine soweit ist, dass er die Dusche verlassen kann, ist Sebastian längst aus dem Badezimmer raus. Blaine trocknet sich langsam ab, putzt seine Zähne, versucht die Locken in Ordnung zu bringen.

Als er ins Schlafzimmer tritt nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften sieht er Sebastian fertig angezogen im Wohnzimmer sitzen. Blaine streift eine Jean an und geht zu Sebastian. Der sieht ihn kühl und distanziert an „Setz Dich bitte!“ Blaine bleibt bewusst stehen. Er hat keine Ahnung was jetzt kommt, aber es kann nichts Gutes sein. Er hat Sebastians gepackten Koffer bei der Tür aus den Augenwinkel heraus gesehen. „Unser Deal ist erfüllt. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß soviel sub in Dir steckt, Anderson! Aber jetzt verstehe ich, wieso Du so verärgert reagiert hast bei unserem letzten Gespräch. Wieso Du Wellenlinien hast ist für mich nicht nachvollziehbar. Du bist besser als die meisten sub-Huren in Paris, die ich kenne.

„Ich habe für subs keinerlei Verwendung aber okay, das war unser Deal. Ich gehe jetzt, muss meinen Flugzeug erreichen. Das Zimmer ist bis morgen bezahlt. So long Anderson!“ Sebastian steht auf und geht ohne Blaine noch eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Blaine hatte einen Schock. Ihm war schlecht. Ihm war schwindelig, er setzte sich auf den Baden. Er kriegte keine Luft. Seine Brustkorb zog sich in einer Panikattacke so eng zusammen, dass er ohnmächtig wurde.

Später kam er wieder zu sich. Er hatte starke Kopfschmerzen. Er versuchte herauszufinden, wo er war, warum er am Boden lag. Er richtete sich mühsam auf alle Vier auf und kroch ins Schlafzimmer. Er fand in seinem Rucksack Kopfwehtabletten und spülte sie mit eine großem Schluck aus der Orangensaftbox hinunter.

Er fühlte sich überall dreckig, wie voll von Schleim, giftigem Schleim. Seine Haut juckte. Seine Narben und alten Knochenbrüche schmerzten. Langsam kam die Erinnerung zurück an die Nacht mit Sebastian, die Intensität, die Zärtlichkeit, die alles konsumierenden Orgasmen, die Hände und Lippen überall.

Dann erinnerte er sich an die Szene in der Dusche, die halb erregend halb abstoßend war.

Und dann fiel ihm die Szene im Wohnzimmer ein. … nicht gedacht, daß soviel sub in Dir steckt, Anderson! … Wieso Du Wellenlinien hast ist für mich nicht nachvollziehbar….du bist besser als die meisten sub-Huren in Paris, die ich kenne… …Ich habe für subs keinerlei Verwendung…so long Anderson!...

Blaine fühlte sich so schmutzig, dass er sich noch einmal duschen ging und sich so heiß wie möglich viel Seife und der großen Bürste abschrubbte, bis seine Haut krebsrot war. Dann musste er da raus. Abtrocknen, zusammenpacken, gehen, fahren, in sein Zimmer, schlafen, aufstehen , exzessiv duschen, schrubben, abtrocknen, seine Haut war so rau, dass sie juckte. Er holte sich die Bodylotion seines Vaters und cremte sich üppigst ein. Er nahm seine Beruhigungstropfen und hielt sich das Parfum seiner Mutter unter die Nase. Ohne es zu bewusst zu wollen, hat er sich in Jean und T-shirt aus Florenz gekleidet und er schlüpfte schnell in seine Amante Andersene Perona und begann zu spielen und singen

_**I Wish I Never Met You James Sparro** [ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage &v=IbgUGA6D2rc** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=IbgUGA6D2rc)_

_They say it's insane when You think somebody is gonna change when They won't I'm getting tired of this recital Is it really worth figthing for Young lovers seems care free These bags have gotten heavy again I think is time to brake the pattern Blame it on return the silence A lonely road to nowhere That's all we are I wish I never met you You told me so wrong I wish I could forget you It's been way too long It's been sixteen hours and three long years Been trying wipe these memories and dry these tears I wish I never met you That's how much I regret you Contemplate in silence You often no violence to me You have me feeded like a crackhead I squeeze you out just like a black head Nobody is gonna save you And I know better than to blame you alone I leave it and take the last chance But now I leave you with the ashes A lonely road to nowhere That's all we are I wish I never met you You told me so wrong I wish I could forget you It's been way too long It's been sixteen hours and three long years Been trying wipe these memories and dry these tears I wish I never met you That's how much I regret you And now the flames just to flicker Down to the wick Now tell me who's gonna kill it? It burns until you snap it out I wanna rub you out But love's gonna trick you I thought we'd … Take it down like a brick that's tied to you Putting you down Watch me drown It's been 16 hours and 3 long years Been trying to wipe these memories and dry these tears I wish I never met you That's how much I regret you It's been 16 hours and 3 long years Been trying to wipe these memories and dry these tears I wish I never met you That's how much I regret you I wish I never met you That's how much I regret you_

_**The Trouble With Love Is Songtext** [**https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage &v=ICwfXGjVeXw**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=ICwfXGjVeXw)_

_Love can be a many splendored thing Can't deny the joy it brings A dozen roses, diamond rings Dreams for sale and fairy tales It'll make you hear a symphony And you just want the world to see But like a drug that makes you blind It'll fool ya every time The trouble with love is It can tear you up inside Make your heart believe a lie It's stronger than your pride The trouble with love is It doesn't care how fast you fall And you can't refuse the call See you've got no say at all Now I was once a fool it's true I played the game by all the rules But now my world's a deeper blue I'm sadder but I'm wiser too I swore I'd never love again I swore my heart would never mend Said love wasn't worth the pain But then I hear it call my name The trouble with love is It can tear you up inside Make your heart believe a lie It's stronger than your pride The trouble with love is It doesn't care how fast you fall And you can't refuse the call See you've got no say at all Every time I turn around I think I've got it all figured out My heart keeps callin' And I keep on fallin' Over and over again This sad story always ends the same Me standin' in the pourin' rain It seems no matter what I do It tears my heart in two The trouble with love is It can tear you up inside Make your heart believe a lie It's stronger than your pride The trouble with love is It doesn't care how fast you fall And you can't refuse the call See you've got no say at all_

Diese Songs hat er einfach gesungen und gespielt – wie in einem Rausch und sie zeigten genau das Dilemma in dem er sich befand: Seine sub-seite (Amante Andersene) verbindet sich mit **seinem** Dom beim Sex für **immer**. Im Klartext, wenn er gefuckt wird – was nicht ganz stattgefunden hat, aber zuviel um keine Verbindung zu haben aber **sein** Dom will ihn nicht.

Seine Dom Seite (Blaine Anderson)verbindet sich mit **seinem** sub, wenn er ihn fuckt, was er technisch gesehen hat. Aber sein sub ist kein sub und eine Verbindung von Dom mit Dom ist nicht bekannt. Was für ein Schlamassel!

Seine Dom-Seite wird langsam zornig, Was für ein Arschloch! ‚Smythe, Sebastian Smythe‘ Arschloch und Egozentriker vom Dienst, die Vorstellung mit so jemanden leben zu müssen erfüllt ihn mit Horror. Der arme sub, der ihn einmal abbekommt. Gott ist er froh, dass Smythe diesen letzten Schritt einer Verbindung ausgelassen hat. Danke!!

Er würde nach der Graduierung nach Europa gehen und dort studieren und leben. Nachdem er der einzig bekannte Amerikaner mit diesem Phänomen war, es aber in Europa einige gab, könnte er vielleicht dort glücklich werden.

Vielleicht stimmt das mit der Verbindung fürs Leben für ihn ja auch nicht.

Was hatte Smythe eigentlich von der ganzen Sache? Warum hat er das gemacht? Damit er sich die nächste Trophäe auf den Bettpfosten hängen konnte? „Ich ‚Smythe, Sebastian Smythe‘ habe Blaine Anderson gefuckt?“ Stimmt ja nicht. Und vor allem dafür hätte er sich den Aufwand mit dem Hotel nicht  machen müssen. Irgendetwas war da total falsch und unlogisch? Es war nicht alles gespielt, bis wann war es echt? Was hat die Wende gebracht? Schluss mit den Gedanken über Arschloch ‚Smythe, Sebastian Smythe‘

Sein Flug nach Paris ging am Montag Mittag, Freitag war Weihnachten. Am Sonntag fuhr er nach Orleans zum Workshop, der 4-5 Tage dauerte. Da hatte er vorher noch viel Zeit sich auch für den Winter als Amante einzukleiden. Er wusste auch wo! Er rief die HP der Florentinischen Designer auf und schaute sich die Wintermodelle und Frühlingsmodelle an. Genau das brauchte er. Er würde in seinen „Pariser Beau – Outfit“ anreisen und sich dort einkleiden: Amante mäßig, jung, lässig, voll weicher Liebenswürdigkeit und Musikalität und – supersexy! YES!

Als er sich im Spiegel betrachte, kam er sich größer vor als in seine Daltonuniform. Er probierte aus, wie er in einem der Pariser Outfits aussah, auch größer – interessant. Dann zog ein Londoner Outfit an – nicht so groß. Im florentinischen kam er sich am größten vor. Gut! Florentinisch war es.

Er spürte wie das unmögliche und gemeine Verhalten von ‚Smythe, Sebastian Smythe‘ immer weniger Belastung für ihn war. Jemand musste schon extrem krank sein – oder sehr verletzt – wenn er sich mit einem Freund und Schulkollegen auf so ein Niveau begab. Er war gespannt, wie er sich nach den Ferien ihm gegenüber verhielt. Wie sollte er sich selber verhalten? Was würde ‚Smythe, Sebastian Smythe‘ die geringste Genugtuung geben? Leichter Spott? Ein fröhlicher gut aufgelegter Blaine? Ein „Naja-war-nicht-schlecht-aber-ich-hatte-bessere!“- oder „Naja-war-nicht-schlecht-aber-ich-habe-mir-mehr-erwartet.“ oder einfach nur „Naja-nicht-soo-schlecht:“ und einfach von etwas anderem reden? – Ja, so wollte er das anlegen. Er brauchte nur Jeff davon erzählen und das machte die Runde bei den Warblern. Blaine lachte: „Smythilein, du wirst nicht wissen, welcher Zug Dich gestreift hat.“

Was er dank Arschloch-‚Smythe, Sebastian Smythe‘ auch wusste, dass selbst der beste Sex ohne Zärtlichkeit und Kuscheln, ohne Liebe oder zumindestens Zuneigung ein leeres Gefühl, ein sehr leeres Gefühl hinterließ.

Sein Handy läutete. Jeff „Hi Jeff.“ „Hi Blaine, warst Du ein good boy?“ Blaine lachte auf und lachte gleich noch einmal, weil er über Frage lachen konnte! „Ich schon!“ sagte er einen Hauch anzüglich.

„Wie lange hat das heiße Wochenende denn gedauert?“ Blaine lachte wieder „Von Freitag 20:00 bis heute 9:00.“ „Und dann konnte Mr. Smythe nicht mehr?“ Blaine lachte, manchmal liebte er seine Freunde. „Naja-es-war-nicht-soo-schlecht.“ Jeff lachte schallend, und im Hintergrund hörte er die anderen aufwiehern. „Nein ehrlich, es war gut. Das Wochenende war viel kürzer als ich dachte. Aber ist auch okay. Für Smythes Verhältnisse war es wahrscheinlich lang!“ Wieder wieherten alle im Hintergrund. „Wer aller hört da mit, Freund Jeff?“ „Na alle Deine Freunde, die beim Pakt mit dem Teufel dabei waren und sich überzeugen wollen, dass Du überlebt hast und mit heiler Haut davon gekommen bist.“ Blaine war gerührt. „Bin ich. Was macht ihr gerade?“ „Wir haben uns den neuen Song von Amante Sesso angehört, der Mann ist echt ein Wahnsinn, der Song ist ein Traum ‚Trouble with love is‘ – extraordinaire!! den müssen wir unbedingt in unser Repertoire aufnehmen!“ Blaine war schockiert, er war sich nicht bewusst, dass er den Song online gestellt hat! „Okay, höre ich mir gleich an. Bis dann, Freunde, und danke für Eure Fürsorge, Jeff.“

Blaine legt auf und geht ins Studio. Er hörte sich die ‚Trouble with love is‘ noch einmal genau an – das war eine raue Version, die seine Gefühle deutlich hören ließ. – Seine Freude, Sein Leid, die Ablehnung, Abweisung, den Verrat, die Verzweiflung keinen Ausweg zu finden, die Reue und Wut, die Sehnsucht, aber auch die Liebe, die Akzeptanz und Hingabe. Und seine Entscheidung für die Liebe, mit allen Schwierigkeiten, Konflikten und dem Leids und nicht dagegen.

Die Woche in Paris schaffte Frieden in Blaine, obwohl er gar nicht wusste, dass einen Kampf, diese offenen Wunden gab. Die Nacht mit Sebastian hat etwas in Blaine verschoben, er hatte keine Ahnung was es war aber er fühlte auch keine Notwendigkeit, kein inneres Drängen diese Frage zu beantworten. Er wusste es würde sich zeigen, - in einem Song, einem Gespräch, irgendwann, wenn es reif war. Das florentinische Modehaus zeigte ihm genau das was er wollte und er kaufte sich eine Jahresgarderobe, ließ sich von einem Stylisten zeigen, wie er seinen Locken einen wilden Look gab, und den sicherte. Ein zarter Lidstrich, ein Hauch von Aufheller unter den Augenbrauen und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde lässiger, freier, offener und trotzdem verborgener. Er sah einige venezianische Masken in einem Regal und probierte mehrere Einfache aus und hatte eine Idee.

Sein Onkel fuhr ihn nach Orleans, er wollte Alain Smytharius kennenlernen, bei dem seine Neffe die nächste Woche verbrachte. Etwas außerhalb von Orleans lag eine kleines Challais in einem riesigen Park. Das Gästehaus war ein modernen Bau in 2 Gehminuten Entfernung, hatte eine Rezeption, war wie ein Hotel geführt. Das Einzelzimmer war mittelgroß, modern eingerichtet. Alain begrüßte sie und seine Charme und seine Weltoffenheit gewann ihr Herzen. Sein Onkel war beruhigt.

Die anderen Jugendlichen zwischen 14 und 20 waren schon da, die Hälfte der Jugendlichen waren Doms mit starken sub-Seite die andere Subs mit starken Dom-Seiten. Schon aus der Erzählungen über ihre Konflikte, Kämpfe und Erfolge lernte Blaine so viel für sein Leben, seine Situation. Als Blaine am 3. Tag so viel Vertrauen gefasst hatte, seine Geschichte zu erzählen inkl. der Seb-Nacht waren die Anderen wirklich erschüttert. In Europa war der Bewegungsraum für subs so viele größer, sie wurden als so viel mehr gesehen als in den USA.

Die Jugendlichen beschlossen einen Blog einzurichten für andere ihrer „ **s** tructur **50/50** **d** evelopment“ kurz „s50/50d“ mit einer kostenlosen online-Beratung. Sie gründeten ein weltweites Netzwerk mit allen Adressen von Schulen, Krankenhäuser, Einrichtungen aller Art, die s50/50d unterstützten, förderten, mehr als „duldeten“. Als sie die erste Version ihrer HP online stellten, wurde sie zu Beginn nicht bemerkt. Als dann Amante Andersene Sesso seine Like gab und ihnen auch finanzieller Unterstützung in Form einen „Trustfonds“ schenkte, hypte die Homepage. Andere Künstler und Prominente wurden aufmerksam und boten ihre Unterstützung an. Am Ende des Seminares hatten sie 3 Mio likes, 500 Jugendliche und junge Erwachsenen die sich selber als s50/50d erlebten, 10 wichtige Unterstützer und einen Trustfonds in Höhe von 4 Mio$ zur Unterstützung ihrer Klientel. Universitäten, Colleges und Highschools meldeten ihre Bereitschaft ihre Einrichtungen und auch den Unterricht an s50/50d – Bedürfnisse anzupassen bzw. umzustellen.

Dalton wurde gebeten den Aufbau von Dalton Academys weltweit durchzuführen, weil ihre Prinzipien am besten den Bedürnissen und Möglichkeiten von „s50/50d“s entsprach. Blaine wurde der Schülervertreter in diesem Projektteam.

Alain bat Blaine zu einem Einzelgespräch um mit ihm noch genauer über das Erlebnis mit Bas und seiner Verarbeitung dessen zu sprechen, es hatte Alain tief verstört, als Blaine es erzählte. Blaines Sorgen bezüglich der lebenslangen Bindung konnte Alain leider nicht ausräumen, sie gab es trotz oder auch bei s50/50d. Alain fragte viel über Bas und seinen Hintergrund, von dem Blaine nichts wusste. Er kannte auch Bas Eltern nicht, nur dass er die Weihnachten bei seinen Großeltern verbringen wollte. Er fragte Blaine nach seinen Idealvorstellungen einer Beziehung und Blaine nannte sofort Silvestro und Guidano in Florenz, die Freunde seiner Großeltern.

Am Freitag verabschiedeten sich alle mit Tränen voneinander und Versprechen in Kontakt zu bleiben. Das gemeinsame Project unterstütze sie ja in diesem Vorhaben. In dieser Wochen können Freundschaften fürs Leben entstanden sein. Alain Smytharius war wirklich glücklich als er die Gruppe auf ihren Heimweg schickte. Dann wandte er sich traurigen Dingen zu. Seinem Enkel.

Blaine verbrachte die Feier ins neue Jahr in Paris. Alle seinen europäischen Verwandten unterstützen s50/50d mit ganzer Kraft und waren auf Blaine unglaublich stolz. „Schuld seid Ihr alle, hättet ihr meine Eltern und mich nicht jahrelang mit Euren Sorgen und Bedenken über das veraltete amerikanisch Schulsystem gepiesackt, dann wäre das alles nicht entstanden! Ihr könnt auf Euch selber stolz sein! Ich habe nur das angepackt, was vor meiner Nase lag und nach Veränderung schrie.“ Sie lachten und sagten „Wir auch!“

Blaine beschloss spontan, noch seine Großeltern zu besuchen, wenn er schon in der „Nähe“ war. Guidano holte ihn vom Flughafen ab und bewunderte sein Outfit. Blaine erzählte von seinen weiteren Erfolgen als Amante und vom s50/50d – Projekt. Er berichtete von seiner Lösungsidee für die so begehrten und angefragten Interviews – venezianische Masken in einer Schmalspur-variante und Handschuhe passend zum Outfit. Guidano war hingerissen, so einfach und „original“, das würde Amantes italienische Wurzeln und Identität in der Öffentlichkeit noch verstärken. Allessandro würde Kapriolen schlagen.

„Und was macht die Liebe, Blaine?“ Der traurige und ein bisschen hoffnungslose Blick erschreckte Guidano. Er stoppte die Fahrt und lud Blaine in eine Cafebar ein. Blaine erzählte alles. Zum Schluss weinten beide über diese vertrackte Situation. Eine wirklich erfüllende Beziehung war Blaine nur mit Sebastian möglich, soviel war sicher. Zufriedenheit, Liebe und Freundschaft konnte er auch mit anderen Männern finden. Der Sex wäre aber nur ein lauer Abklatsch von dem, was er mit Sebastian erlebt hatte.

„Nun“ sagte Blaine traurig, „dann werde ich meinen zweitbesten Match finden, Sebastian hat eine so konservative und wirklich schlechte Meinung von subs, dass ich ganz sicher bin, dass meine sub-seite nur sexuelle Befriedigung aber nicht Erfüllung finden kann, und ich wäre ziemlich unglücklich mit ihm, weil er denkt meine Domwellen seien ein Irrtum, daher würde er mich als sub behandeln und ich müsste ständig kämpfen und streiten. Das will ich wirklich nicht!“ „Und glaubst Du, dass er eine Dom-Dom-Beziehung in Betracht ziehen könnte?“ „Ich weiß es nicht, aber so wie er sich verhält, glaube ich eher nicht – er ist an einer Beziehung grundsätzlich nicht interessiert – zu einengend und lästig.“ „Gott, das muss ein verkorkster Typ sein. Was weißt Du von seine Familie, seiner Geschichte?” “Nichts, nur dass seine Eltern ihn gegen seinen Willen von Paris nach Dalton geschickt haben. Er ist ein ausgezeichneter Schüler, ein sehr talentierter Lacrossespieler und Sänger und ein genialer Choreograph.“ „Sag mir seinen Namen, vielleicht kann ich etwas herausfinden“ „‚Smythe, Sebastian Smythe‘“ zitierte Blaine seine Vorstellung. Ihm entging der überraschte Blick Guidanos, als er den Namen hörte. Danach fuhren sie zu seinen Großeltern.

Die 4 Tage mit seiner Nanna und seinem Nonno beruhigten seinen Liebeskummer etwas, sie lenkten ihn einfach ab und hüllten ihn ganz eng in eine Wolke aus uneingeschränkter Akzeptanz und Liebe. Er musste alles, wirklich alles bis ins kleinste Detail von s50/50d erzählen und von Alain, dem alten Freund von Nonno.

Am Samstag saß er im Flugzeug nach Hause. Noch nie war er so ungern nach Dalton zurückgekehrt. Dalton war immer sein Zuflucht, sein sicherer Hafen gewesen, in dem ihm nichts Böses wiederfahren konnte, kein Leid geschah. Jetzt saß dort die Hauptquelle seines Leids und er konnte und wollte das Niemanden wissen lassen. Er hoffte, dass seine schauspielerischen Leistungen gut genug waren um auch seine Freunde zu täuschen. ‚Ja genau, als ob das möglich wäre‘ .

Wes hatte bei ihrem Telefonat nach dem ersten Satz gewusst, dass etwas nicht stimmte, also hatte er ihm die ganze Geschichte mit s50/50d erzählt. Das war das „eigentliche“ Problem: Wäre er 60 sub, hätte er Sebastian nicht kennengelernt und wäre nie auf diese Vereinbarung eingegangen – Seb hätte den Vorschlag überhaupt nicht gemacht. Wäre er 60 Dom hätte er sich an diesem Wochenende anders verhalten und wäre vor allem keine Verbindung mit Seb eingegangen und Seb hätte ihn als Dom nicht so vernichtend abgelehnt. Bei sachlicherem Überlegen konnte er Sebastian gar keinen Vorwurf machen, außer vielleicht wegen seiner Grausamkeit, aber die war möglicherweise auf seine Überraschung und ein Gefühl des betrogen oder getäuscht worden seins zurückzuführen. So ... vertrackt, verkorkst, gordisch. Wes wusste auch keine Rat.

Glücklicherweise teilte er in diesem Semester nur eine Klasse mit Sebastian – Geschichte, und die Warbler-Proben waren noch Begegnungszeiten. Dalton hatte einen neuen Schüler aus Hawaii, Dorian einen s50/50d mit subzeichen, der unter Blaines Mentorenschaft gestellt wurde und auch homosexuell war. Ein wunderschöner junger Mann, mittelgroß und sehr schlank – fast zart aber sehnig, mit schwarzem langem Haar, türkisblauen Augen, blitzend weißen Zähnen und einem so fröhlichem, humorvollen Temperament, dass man ihn einfach mögen musste. Er war in 4 seiner 6 Klassen und wurde auch in die Warbler aufgenommen. Sie beide waren auf Anhieb Freunde. Bald war klar, dass sie nicht nur die s50/50d teilten sondern auch ähnlich – schlechte – Erfahrungen in der Liebe hatten. Sie flirteten hemmungslos miteinander, spielten und hatten wirklich großen Spaß miteinander. Von niemanden fanden sie sich so verstanden, wie vom anderen.

Blaine mied Sebastian wo es ging und wo es nicht ging verhielt er sich höflich aber distanziert. Als Sebastian bei den Warblern mit seiner wieder viel schrofferen Art Streit verursachte, sprang Blaine in seinen persönlichen Bereich und sagte scharf: „Smythe, erinnere Dich an die Regeln, die wir bei Deinem Eintritt vereinbart haben. Und wenn Du nicht mehr dabei sein willst, dann sei wenigstens hier Manns genug um es offen, direkt zu sagen. Wenn nicht, melde Dich endlich zu einem Benimm-Kurs und einem Aggressionsmanagementseminar an. Deine Launenhaftigkeit ist selbst für Phlegmatiker unerträglich.“ Und leise zischte er „Oder lass Dich von jemanden fucken, vielleicht brauchst Du ja das.“ Alle waren bei Blaines „Ausbruch“ still geworden und von seiner Schärfe überrascht. Selbst Sebastians Schlagfertigkeit fand keine Antwort. Sebastian schluckte, dreht sich um und verließ den Proberaum.

Aber nicht die Warbler. Ab der nächsten Sitzung forderte er Blaine und seine Führung schwer heraus, brutal, beinhart und bei jeder Gelegenheit, als ob er ihm beweisen wollte wer der stärkere ist oder als ob er die Führung der Warbler alleine haben wollte. Die Warbler selber waren gespalten. Erst wollten sie keine Seiten beziehen, dann blieb es aber unausweichlich. Kurz vor den Frühlingsferien waren sie so zerstritten, dass ein wirklicher Bruch drohte.

Um das zu verhindern, beschloss Blaine zurück- und auszutreten, er wollte den Warblern nicht jede Möglichkeit auf einen Sieg bei den Nationals nehmen. Die Regionals haben sie ex equo mit den New Direction gewonnen. Dieser Rück- und Austritt war eine der bittersten und schwierigsten Entscheidungen seines jungen Lebens und nur der Gedanke nicht mehr bei den Warblern zu sein, trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen.

Vor der nächsten und letzten Probe vor den Ferien lud er Jeff, Nick, Beat und Trent in sein und Thads Zimmer ein und erzählte Ihnen von seiner Entscheidung. Alle wussten, welch großes Opfer Blaine für den Fortbestand und Erfolg der Warbler bringen wollte. Sachlich, taktisch beurteilten sie die Situation genau wie Blaine – es war eine Machtkampf Blaine – Sebastian, der auf dem Rücken der Warbler und zu ihren Lasten ausgetragen wurde. Sie wollten Blaine aber unbedingt dabeihaben und wollten auch nicht, dass er auf etwas verzichten musste, an dessen Erfolg er viel mehr Anteil hatte als Sebastian.

„Nein, das sehe ich genau umgekehrt. Die Warbler waren meine Rettung, ich hätte mein Leben und mich selbst niemals so „zurück“ bekommen und wäre auch nie so glücklich geworden, wie ich es jetzt bin. Ich gebe jetzt etwas zurück, dass ich bekommen habe. Und mein Stolz oder meine Macht sind nicht wichtiger als das Bestehen und der Erfolg der Warbler.

Und genau diese Worte sagte er auch zu Beginn der Probe als er seine Austritt erklärte. Mit einem traurigen Lächeln und tränenschwerer Stimme sagte er: “Ich wünsche euch aus ganzem Herzen viel Erfolg! Und danke, dass ich solange dabei sein durfte.“ Damit dreht er sich rasch um, ging zur Tür und lief dann so schnell er konnte zu seinem Auto. Er hatte vorher schon alles gepackt. Auch seinen Koffer für eine Woche Florenz und fuhr zum Flughafen.

Amante Andersene stellte eine Cover-Version von It’s time to say goodbuy ins Netz – zum freien Download

Sarah Brightman & Andrea Bocelli - Time to Say Goodbye (1997) [https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=g3ENX3aHlqU](https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=g3ENX3aHlqU)

_Quando sono solo sogno all'orizzonte e mancan le parole, si lo so che non c'è luce in una stanza quando manca il sole, se non ci sei tu con me, con me. Su le finestre mostra a tutti il mio cuore che hai accesso, chiudi dentro me la luce che hai incontrato per strada. Time to say goodbye. Paesi che non ho mai veduto e vissuto con te, adesso si li vivrò. Con te partirò su navi per mari che, io lo so, no, no, non esistono più, it's time to say goodbye. Andrea Bocelli Quando sei lontana sogno all'orizzonte e mancan le parole, e io si lo so che sei con me, con me, tu mia luna tu sei qui con me, mio sole tu sei qui con me, con me, con me, con me. Time to say goodbye. Paesi che non ho mai veduto e vissuto con te, adesso sì li vivrò. Con te partirò su navi per mari che, io lo so, no, no, non esistono più, Both con te io li rivivrò. Con te partirò su navi per mari che, io lo so, no, no, non esistono più, con te io li rivivrò. Con te partirò Io con te._

Er fuhr wie ferngesteuert, als er die Tränen nicht mehr zurückzuhalten waren, blieb er bei einem Park stehen und weinte, schluchzte und schrie seinen Kummer heraus. Er wusste nicht , wie es nach den Ferien weitergehen sollte. Er konnte sich Dalton ohne die Warbler für sich nicht vorstellen, jetzt im Augenblick fühlte er nur eine Leere in sich, eine dunkle, hoffnungslose Leere. Die Betroffenheit der anderen Warbler hatte er erwartet, aber die schiere Freude über den Sieg und die satte Genugtuung in Sebastians Augen haben ihn sehr getroffen. Ihm war nicht klar gewesen, dass Seb ihn so hasste – das tat ihm körperlich weh, seine Brust zog sich wieder zusammen. Schnell nahm er seine Beruhigungstropfen – eine Panikattacke konnte er wirklich nicht brauchen.

Er fuhr weiter und zwang seine Gedanken auf das, was vor ihm lag. Er hatte für das s50/50d – Projekt 2 Songs geschrieben, deren Einnahmen dem Trustfond zufließen sollten. Sie konnten die viele Arbeit nicht mehr ehrenamtlich und unentgeltlich machen und mussten einige Leute anstellen. Er hatte Songs geschrieben und komponiert, die den Mut und die Kraft der betroffenen Menschen steigern sollte, ihren eigenen Weg zu gehen, gegen konventionelle Regulierungen eigene Entscheidungen zu treffen,…

Diese Songs sollten am Mittwoch während der Ausstrahlung seines Interviews beim bekanntesten nationalen Jungendsender released werden. Das war seine Premiere und sein Test für die Masken: ob sie seine Identität verbargen und nicht lächerlich wirkten, wobei zweiteres war eigentlich keine Sorge, Allessandro, Guidano, Matteo und Carlo hatten ihm versichert, dass er sexy aussähe. Gut!

Wichtiger war ihm, dass ihn niemand als Blaine Anderson erkannte. Alle 4 waren sich sicher, dass der Zusammenhang hauptsächlich über die Stimme herzustellen war und bis jetzt auch nicht stattgefunden hatte. Und da das Interview in italienischer Sprache gehalten wurde war der Vergleich nicht so leicht. Mit der „Fremdsprache“ änderte sich ja oft auch die Mimik und Gestik, ja die ganze Körperhaltung. Und die Maske veränderte den Klang seiner Stimme auch ein bisschen. Matteo ergänzte dann: „Die meisten Menschen sehen, was sie erwarten zu sehen. Sie erwarten einen sub US-Amerikaner italienischer Abstammung und nicht den Dalton-Dom Blaine Anderson.“ Da war was dran.

Das Interview lief wunderbar, er schlüpfte ganz schnell in seine easy-going, lässige und humorvolle Identität Amante Sesso Andersene. Der Moderator Andrea flirtete mit ihm zwischendurch und Amante ging spielerisch darauf ein. Bei den Fragen über seine Musik und zu s50/50d wurde er ernsthafter=weniger flirtend. Insgesamt dauerte das Gespräch fast 2 Stunden – 50 Minuten wurden mit Unterbrechungen ausgestrahlt. Amante war schon sehr gespannt. Nicht einmal Sylvestro erkannte ihn – welch Erleichterung.

Er liebte es bei seinen Großeltern zu sein, Nirgends fühlt er sich so angnommen, sicher, zuhause, verstanden und von Liebe und Fröhlichkeit umhüllt wie hier. Das Lachen seiner Nonna und das belustigte Brummen seines Nonnos beruhigten ihn ganz tief. Ihre Liebe zueinander und Freude aneinander war erfrischend und inspirierend.

Die Songs schlugen voll ein und wurden die Jugendhymnen aller s50/50d und subs aber auch Doms die andere Wege, ihren eigenen Weg gehen wollten. Er bekam für beide platin auf Anhieb in Italien, GB, F, D, und nach einem Monat auch in den USA. Seine italienischen Trophäen hortete Allessandro, seine amerikanischen lagerten bei Matteo.

Bon Jovi - **Have A Nice Day** [https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=uCg2BoKiuOM](https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=uCg2BoKiuOM)

_**Why you wanna tell me how to live my life? Who are you to tell me if it's black or white? Mama, can you hear me? Try to understand Is innocence the difference between a boy and a man? My daddy lived a lie, it's just the price that he paid Sacrificed his life, just slavin' away Ooh, if there's one thing I hang onto That gets me through the night I ain't gonna do what I don't want to I'm gonna live my life Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice Standing on the ledge, show the wind how to fly When the world gets in my face I say, have a nice day Have a nice day Take a look around you, nothing's what it seems We're living in the broken home of hopes and dreams Let me be the first to shake a helping hand Anybody brave enough to take a stand I knocked on every door down every dead end street Looking for forgiveness and what's left to believe? Ooh, if there's one thing I hang onto That gets me through the night I ain't gonna do what I don't want to I'm gonna live my life Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice Standing on the ledge, and show the wind how to fly When the world gets in my face I say, have a nice day Have a nice day Ooh, if there's one thing I hang onto That gets me through the night I ain't gonna do what I don't want to I'm gonna live my life Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice Standing on the ledge, and show the wind how to fly When the world gets in my face I say, have a nice day Have a nice day, have a nice day When the world keeps trying, to drag me down I've gotta raise my hands, gonna stand my ground I say, hey, have a nice day Have a nice day, have a nice day** _

Bon Jovi - It's my life [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9SKFwtgUJHs&feature=player_detailpage](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9SKFwtgUJHs&feature=player_detailpage)

_This ain't a song for the broken-hearted No silent prayer for the faith-departed I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd You're gonna hear my voice When I shout it out loud It's my life It's now or never I ain't gonna live forever I just want to live while I'm alive (It's my life) My heart is like an open highway Like Frankie said I did it my way I just wanna live while I'm alive It's my life This is for the ones who stood their ground For Tommy and Gina who never backed down Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake Luck ain't even lucky Got to make your own breaks It's my life And it's now or never I ain't gonna live forever I just want to live while I'm alive (It's my life) My heart is like an open highway Like Frankie said I did it my way I just want to live while I'm alive 'Cause it's my life Better stand tall when they're calling you out Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down It's my life And it's now or never 'Cause I ain't gonna live forever I just want to live while I'm alive (It's my life) My heart is like an open highway Like Frankie said I did it my way I just want to live while I'm alive It's my life And it's now or never 'Cause I ain't gonna live forever I just want to live while I'm alive (It's my life) My heart is like an open highway Like Frankie said I did it my way I just want to live while I'm alive 'Cause it's my life!_

Als er sich diesmal von seinen Großeltern verabschiedete, durchlief ihn ein kalter Schauer. Er wusste plötzlich, dass er sie hier das letzte Mal sehen würde, dass sie in den nächsten Ferien nicht mehr auf ihn warten würden und für ihn da sein würden. Er umarmte seine Nonna noch einmal und prägte sich alles, ihren Duft, wie sie sich in seinen Armen anfühlte, ihre Liebe für ihn ganz tief ein. Als er ihr in die Augen sah, wusste er, dass sie es auch wusste. „Leb wohl, Blaine, unsere Liebe wird immer mit Dir und in Dir sein. Wie werden immer über Dich wachen. Gib die Hoffnung für die Liebe deines Lebens nicht auf! Glaube an sie!“ lächelte sie ihn an.

Als Blaine zu Guidano ins Auto stieg konnte er die Tränen nicht unterdrücken. Beim Abschied nehmen war er nicht gut. Am Flughafen umarmte ihn Guidano. “Du weißt, dass Du bei uns immer sehr willkommen bist. Du bist wie ein Sohn für uns Blaine. Bitte komm zu uns, wenn Du etwas brauchst. Versprochen?“ Blaine nickte. “Versprochen!”

Die erste Woche zurück in Dalton war die Hölle. Er traf Sebastian fünf Mal am Tag und der triumphierende Blick und manch ätzende oder zynische Bemerkung im Vorbeigehen gemurmelt, trafen ihn wie Messerstiche ins Herz. Er wich wieder auf seien Geheimgänge aus um von einer Klasse in die andere zu kommen. Anfangs trafen sie –Nick, Jeff, Beat und Trent immer bei ihnen im Zimmer, aber dann hatten die Warbler ein Frühlingskonzert neben der Vorbereitung für die nationals, Prüfungen und Tests nahmen die restliche Zeit in Anspruch.

Blaine sah seine Freunde immer seltener, auch weil Sebastian und Hunter sie rund um die Uhr beschäftigten oder Parties feierten zu der alle außer Blaine und Dorian eingeladen waren. Blaine konzentrierte sich ganz auf seine Schulaufgaben, bereitete sich jetzt schon auf die Abschlussprüfungen im Mai vor, das Dalton s50/50d international-Projekt nahm auch viel seiner Zeit in Anspruch und er stürzte sich in alle Aufgaben, die ihn von seinem Kummer ablenkten.

Mitte April kam die traurige Nachricht. Seine Nonna ist friedlich eingeschlafen. Er reiste mit seinen Eltern nach Florenz nur um zu erfahren, dass auch Nonno gestorben sei. Sein Herz habe einfach aufgehört zu schlagen – „Graziella ich komme bald nach“ hätte er seit ihrem Tod immer wieder gemurmelt - ‚er wollte mit seiner großen Liebe auch die nächste Reise gemeinsam machen und sie nicht solange warten lassen.‘ fügte Sylvestro hinzu. Das Begräbnis war berührend, viele alte und junge Freunde seiner Großeltern gaben ihnen die letzte Ehre. Auch Alain kam. Blaine flog gleich danach mit seinem Vater wieder zurück in die USA. Sein Mutter bleib länger, wollte den Nachlaß ihrer Eltern verwalten und die Testamentseröffnung abwarten.

In Dalton ergab sich keine Gelegenheit mit seinen Freunden zu reden und ihnen vom Tod seiner Großeltern zu erzählen, sie wussten wie sehr er sie liebte und dass er fast alle Ferien bei Ihnen verbracht hatte. Er fühlte sich total alleine gelassen und war auch enttäuscht, dass sie nicht bemerkten, wie traurig er war. Bis Sebastian ihn eines Tages in der darauffolgenden Woche vor seine Klasse stellte: „Anderson, Du bist wirklich ein erbärmlicher, schwacher Wicht. Jetzt läufst Du wie der letzte sub heulend durch die Hallen. Du solltest Dir deine Dom-Wellen rausschneiden lassen und dich selbst begraben.“ Blaine drehte sich einfach nur um und ging weg – zu nächsten Geheimtür und verschwand. Dorian hielt das nicht mehr aus und schrie „Arschloch ‚Smythe, Sebastian Smythe‘, was willst Du von Blaine noch- hast Du nicht schon genug angerichtet in deiner selbstgefälligen Ignoranz und Feigheit. Seine Großeltern sind vorige Woche gestorben und du glaubst er weint den Warblern nach? Du bist wirklich dümmer als dein Lacrosseschläger.“

„Was, Blaines Großeltern? in Italien?“ riefen seine „Ex“-Freunde bestürzt „Oh Blaine, wieso hat er nichts gesagt?“ fragte Nick „Na, vielleicht weil ihr mit Party und, und.. beschäftigt wart. Merkt ihr nicht was Smythe und Clarington hier abziehen? Zuerst ekeln sie Blaine aus den Warblern und jetzt stehlen sie seine Freunde und isolieren ihn – damit er die Schule verlässt? Ist das Dein Ziel Arschloch ‚Smythe, Sebastian Smythe‘? Wann habt ihr das letzte Mal über nicht-Unterrichts-themen mit ihm geredet, mhm? Schöne Freunde seid ihr!“ Damit drehte Dorian sich um und machte sich auf die Suche von Blaine.

Blaine hat sich in sein Musikzimmer geflüchtet. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass er diese Zuflucht wieder braucht. Er ist so müde und erschöpft, er will nicht mehr kämpfen, er will nicht mehr hier in die Schule gehen, er will nicht mehr mitansehen müssen, wie sein Leben „zerstört“ wird von Sebastian aus Rache? oder Hass? – Er hat keine Ahnung warum Sebastian ihn so mit seiner Häme verfolgt – aber er ist dessen müde. Er legt sich einfach hin und gibt sich seine Kummer hin. Er fühlt sich so alleine wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Er weint und wimmert „Ach, Nonna, wo bist Du? Ich brauche Dich so sehr.“ und schaukelt sich selber in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Währenddessen macht sich in Dalton Verzweiflung breit, Blaine ist einfach nicht zu finden. Sein Auto steht am Parkplatz, beim Festnetzanschluß der Andersons meldet sich nur der AB. Jeff ruft Wes an, ob er Verstecke von Blaine in den Häusern oder im Gelände kennt. Als der erfährt was sich in Dalton die letzten Wochen abgespielt hat wird er wirklich böse, so hat ihn noch keiner erlebt. Die Suche bleibt erfolglos. Blaine ist nicht zu finden, sie können seine Eltern nicht erreichen, haben kein Telefonnummern von den Verwandten in Europa. Nick, Jeff und Beat sitzen ganz verzagt in ihrem Zimmer „Mir war nicht klar, wie wenig Freunde Blaine außerhalb von Dalton hat und dass seine Eltern nie da sind. Der Tod seiner Großeltern muss ihn unglaublich getroffen haben und wir haben ihn gehen lassen, seine Familie hier waren die Warbler und wir … haben ihn in Stich gelassen für Fun und Partys. Dorian hat Recht wir haben wirklich nicht gemerkt, dass da Absicht dahinter war.“

Sebastian ruft in seinen Not seinen Großvater an und erzählt ihm alles, was er Blaine angetan hat. Er wollte ihn aus seinem Leben vertreiben, wollte die Sehnsucht nach ihm nicht mehr spüren müssen, er hat solche Angst sich zu verlieben und dass sein Herz wieder gebrochen wird, und jetzt ist Blaine verschwunden und er ist Schuld. Er hat nicht gewusst, dass Blaines Großeltern….. er weint fast hysterisch. es dauert einige Zeit bis er sich beruhigen kann. „Du wirst ihn wahrscheinlich in der Nähe von einem Klavier oder einer Gitarre finden, wenn Musik ihm so wichtig ist wie du erzählst.“

Sein Großvater hatte recht. Sebastian war sofort zum Musikbereich gerannt. Dort fand er Blaine am Klavier, verloren in seiner Musik. Sebastian schloss die Türe und ließ sich daneben zu Boden sinken und von der Musik mitnehmen und ließ seinen eigenen Schmerz los.

_Allone again (naturally)[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=icx4yV6TJkM&feature=player_detailpage](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=icx4yV6TJkM&feature=player_detailpage)_

_In a little while from now, If I'm not feeling any less sour I promised myself to treat myself And visit a nearby tower, And climbing to the top, Will throw myself off In an effort to make it clear to who Ever what it's like when your shattered Left standing in the lurch, at a church Where people 're saying, "My God that's tough, she stood him up! No point in us remaining. May as well go home." As I did on my own, Alone again, naturally To think that only yesterday, I was cheerful, bright and gay, Looking forward to, well who wouldn't do, The role I was about to play But as if to knock me down, Reality came around And without so much as a mere touch, Cut me into little pieces Leaving me to doubt, All about God and His mercy For if He really does exist Why did He desert me In my hour of need I truly am indeed, Alone again, naturally It seems to me that There are more hearts Broken in the world That can't be mended Left unattended What do we do? What do we do? Now looking back over the years, And what ever else that appears I remember I cried when my father died Never wishing to hide the tears And at sixty-five years old, My mother, God rest her soul, Couldn't understand, why the only man She had ever loved had been taken Leaving her to start with a heart So badly broken Despite encouragement from me No words were ever spoken And when she passed away I cried and cried all day Alone again, naturally Alone again, naturally_

_[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iB1xS0UqtHo&feature=player_detailpage](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iB1xS0UqtHo&feature=player_detailpage) when the last teardrops falls (song with lyrics)_

_It's so hard to lose the one you love to finally to have to say goodbye_

_you try to be strong but the pain keeps holding on_

_and all that you can do is cry._

_Deep within your heart you know it's time to move on,_

_and the fairy tale you once knew is gone._

_When the last tear drop falls_

_I'll still be holding on to all of our memories_

_and all of what used to be._

_When the last tear drop falls_

_I will stand tall and know that your here with me_

_in my heart when the last tear drop falls._

_See now I'm alone_

_and life keeps moving on,_

_but my destination still unknown. O'yeah._

_Will there be a time when I fall in love again._

_When I would want to just walk these streets alone._

_If there was just one wish I could be granted here tonight._

_It would be to have you right back by my side._

_When the last tear drop falls_

_I'll still be holding on to all of our memories_

_and all of what used to be._

_When the last tear drop falls_

_I will stand tall and know that your here with me_

_in my heart when the last tear drop falls._

_Now it's time for me to find my hapiness again_

_of the emptiness of missing you will never ever end._

_When the last tear drop falls_

_I'll still be holding on to all of our memories_

_and all of what used to be._

_When the last tear drop falls_

_I will stand tall and know that your here with me_

_in my heart when the last tear drop falls._

Sebastian stand auf und näherte sich Blaine, der ihn aber noch nicht bemerkt hatte.

_Say Something (I'm Giving Up On You)[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BmErRm-vApI&feature=player_detailpage](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BmErRm-vApI&feature=player_detailpage)_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

_I'll be the one, if you want me to._

_Anywhere, I would've followed you._

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

_And I am feeling so small._

_It was over my head_

_I know nothing at all._

_And I will stumble and fall._

_I'm still learning to love_

_Just starting to crawl._

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you._

_Anywhere, I would've followed you._

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

Blaine schaut Sebastian jetzt direkt an. Natürlich hatte er die ganze Zeit gespürt, dass Seb da war. Und sang direkt zu ihm:

_And I will swallow my pride._

_You're the one that I love_

_And I'm saying goodbye._

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you._

_And anywhere, I would have followed you._

_Oh-oh-oh-oh say something, I'm giving up on you._

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

_Say something..._

Sebastian setzte sich zu Blaine ans Klavier und spielt:

_Breaking Dawn (OST) - Turning Page - Sleeping at Last_

Sebastian hob langsam die Hand und legte sie an Blaines Wange, fuhr mit dem Daumen zart über seine Lippen. „Es tut mir so leid, dass ich Dir so weh getan habe. Die Gefühle für Dich haben mich so überwältigt, und ich hatte Angst, das war total gegen meine Pläne. Ich habe sie nicht erkannt, verstanden, wie konnte ich mich so in einen Dom verlieben, ich war verwirrt, wütend auf Dich, auf mich, auf das Leben, auf… Ich wollte die Gefühle weghaben und deshalb musste ich die weggehen machen. Bitte verzeihe mir, gib mir noch eine zweite Chance. Ich werde versuchen, sie nicht wieder abzufucken.“

Blaine war zu erschöpft um überrascht zu sein, um Widerstand zu bieten. Er nickte und sagte „Okay. Ich bin so müde und ausgelaugt. Ich gehe jetzt schlafen.” Er stand auf, Seb nahm seine Hand, „Ich komme mit.” Gemeinsam gingen sie in Blaines Zimmer, zogen sich etwas bequemeres an – Seb aus Thad’s Kasten und legten sich in Blaines Bett. Seb legte sich hinter Blaines und zog ihn fest an sich. „Schlaf, ich passe auf Dich auf!“

Blaine erwachte im Morgengrauen. So gut und erholsam hatte er seit Monaten nicht geschlafen. Er spürte Sebastian hinter sich und seine Worte _… Gefühle für Dich haben mich so überwältigt, und ich hatte Angst, das war total gegen meine Pläne. … ich war verwirrt, wütend auf Dich, auf mich, auf das Leben, auf… Ich wollte die Gefühle weghaben und deshalb musste ich dich weggehen machen.“_ fielen ihm ein.

Das zweite Mal in seinem Leben, dass ihn jemand „killen, entfernen, vertreiben“ wollte, weil er den anderen störte. Zuerst störte er, weil er homosexuell war, jetzt störte er weil ein Dom war und bei seinem aller-ersten Sex eher als sub agierte. Sebastians Erklärung machte ihm Angst, wirklich Angst und all seine Aktionen und Handlungen nach ihrer Nacht waren grausam, gemein und menschenverachtend. Blaine konnte nichts gegen die Verbindung mit ihm machen, aber Sebastian wusste nichts von der Verbindung. Sebastian dachte er hätte sich in einen anderen Dom verliebt. _… wie konnte ich mich so in einen Dom verlieben, … ich war verwirrt, habe meine Gefühle nicht erkannt, nicht verstanden …_ Wodurch hat sich das verändert, akzeptiert er jetzt seine Gefühle? Wie würde er reagieren wenn er erfährt, dass Blaine ein s50/50d ist, dass er Amante Andersene ist? Mit der Haltung, die er gegenüber subs hatte, war es besser, wenn er beides nie erfuhr, aber was war das für eine Beziehung, wenn er weder seinen beruflichen Erfolg noch sein Wesen offenbaren konnte? Wie sollte er sich da entwickeln, lernen? Jetzt als alleinstehender Dom mit einem alleinstehenden Haus konnte er jederzeit seine Songs aufnehmen und online stellen, konnte seine Telefoninterviews geben, weil niemand  wusste was er machte, niemand bemerken konnte, dass er es machte.

Wenn er mit Sebastian in einer Beziehung war, würde das früher oder später auffallen. Aber das war eigentlich nicht so wichtig wie die Tatsache, dass er Seb nicht vertrauen konnte, seine besten Interessen zu unterstützen. Es würde immer ein Kampf sein, er würde sich immer schützen müssen vor, gegen seine eigenen Partner. Nie würde es so sein wie zwischen Guidano und Sylvestro, nie. Aber er hatte keine Wahlfreiheit … mehr. ‚Ach, Nonna warum musstet ihre gerade jetzt gehen und mich alleine zurücklassen. Jetzt würde ich Deinen Rat so brauchen!‘

Vielleicht könnte er mit Guidano reden oder Alain. Er schlüpfte vorsichtig aus Seb‘s Armen. Thad schlief auch noch tief und fest. Leise nahm er Kleidung aus seinem Kasten und ging sich duschen. Er ließ das warme Wasser sein Spannung lockern und ließ sich reinigen, auch seelisch. Er hörte seine Nonna sagen : _‚… Wir werden immer über Dich wachen. Gib die Hoffnung für die Liebe deines Lebens nicht auf! Glaube an sie!...‘_ Aber wie, Nonna? Wenn ich so große Angst vor ihm habe?‘ Niemand konnte ihn so verletzen wie Sebastian. Niemandes Gemeinheit oder Grausamkeit schnitt so tief in seine Seele ein. Wie sollte er das überleben?

Er ging wieder in sein Musikzimmer. Als das Handy „entstummte“ sah er 50 vermisste Anrufe 100 sms – alle von seine Freunden von Sebastian, von Wes. Es war noch zu früh ihn anzurufen. Er las die letzte SMS von Sebastian <Habe Blaine gefunden. Er lebt, und singt. Ich muss mit ihm reden. ALLEIN!!!.Melde mich morgen! S²> Blaine schnaufte. Selbst Seb’s sms waren arrogant!

Guidano meldete sich sofort: “Salve Blaine, wie geht es Dir?” er erzählte Guidano die ganze Misere mit Sebastian und dass er einfach nicht wusste wie es weitergehen sollte. Guidano machte eine echt guten Vorschlag: Einstufungstest. ?!? „Mach Dir klar, was Du von der Beziehung mit Seb jetzt willst, was du geben willst, anstatt was Du geben könntest. Was erwartest du von ihm? Womit kannst du ihm vertrauen? Was kannst du ihm anvertrauen? Wenn er den Test besteht, nächste Stufe, wenn nicht neue Entscheidung. Du musst nicht mit ihm zusammenleben. Wer weiß, wo ihr ins College geht. Und selbst wenn es in derselben Stadt ist, müsst ihr nicht eine Wohnung haben.“ sagte Guidano „Richtig!“ „Und Du bestimmst wieviel Zeit Du mit ihm verbringen willst, und wie Du die Zeit verbringen willst!“ „Richtig. Danke Guidano, das habe ich jetzt wirklich gebraucht. Ich fühle mich so verloren.“ „Ich weiß, Blaine, als ob Dir die Basis unter den Füßen weggezogen worden wäre!“ „Genau“  „Geh ganz pragmatisch vor: Was ist als erstes zu tun? Oder was ist jetzt zu tun? und dann machst Du das, und dann erst überlegst Du den nächsten Schritt. Das hat mir sehr geholfen als meine Lieben gestorben sind.“ … Blaine versuchte die Tränen weg zu zwinkern. “Und achte darauf, dass Du jeden Tag weinst, das ist auch wichtig.“ Blaine musste lachen „Das schaffe ich ganz bestimmt.“ „Sehr gut“ sagte Guidano heiter. “und rufe mich mindestens einmal pro Woche an – mindestens. Ich will selber hören, wie es Dir geht, bitte!” “Wirklich gerne Guidano, danke:“

Dann scrollte er durch seine emails von gestern und fand eine von Alain, die ihn umwarf. [Lieber Blaine, mein Enkel Sebastian hat mich gerade hysterisch weinend angerufen, dass er seinen Boyfriend Blaine so verletzt hat mit seinem verbalen Schwert, dass er jetzt Angst hat, Blaine würde sich etwas furchtbares antun. Nach dem ich weiß, dass ihr beide in Dalton seid, und dein Boyfriend Bas heißt und das, was Du von ihm erzählt hast, absolut zu meinem „charmanten“ Enkel Sebastian passt, habe ich den Schluss gezogen, dass Du auch Sebastians Blaine bist bzw. er dein Bas ist.. Ich habe natürlich nicht erwähnt, dass wir uns kennen – versteht sich selbst!!!! Also, wenn meine Annahme richtig ist, ruf mich bitte an: NR…. lg Alain]

Blaine rief Alain an. „Danke, Blaine das Du Dich so bald meldest. Wie geht es Dir nach der ”Sebastian-Attacke ”?” Baline schnaufte. “Ich weiß es nicht so genau. Er war so grausam und verbal brutal in den letzten Wochen, dass ich wirklich Angst vor ihm habe. Ich werde ihm auch von s50/50d nichts erzählen können, weil seine Einstellung zu subs selbst für US-Standard sehr tief ist. Mir fehlt jedes Vertrauen zu ihm. Er ist der 2. Mensch, der mich für das was ich bin, eliminieren wollte. Und das hat viele Ängste des Überfalls wieder hervorgeholt. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht viele Wahlmöglichkeiten habe, aber am liebsten wäre ich ganz weit weg von ihm, müsste nichts mit ihm zu tun haben müssen. Er hat auch versucht – erfolgreich versucht, einen Keil zwischen mich und meine Freunde zu treiben, was mich ganz alleine übrig gelassen hat und Nonnas und Nonnos Tod, ich weiß nicht.“ Er weinte wieder. „Lieber bin ich mein ganzes Leben alleine als mit ihm zusammen. Es tut mir leid, Alain.“ „Ich verstehe Dich gut, sein Vater – mein Sohn ist ähnlich grob und schroff und lernunwillig. Aber Sebastian hat eine sehr böse Geschichte hier in Paris erlebt, die seine Haltung zu Subs nachvollziehbar macht. Sie ist deshalb nicht richtig, aber nachvollziehbar. Frag ihn danach. Und Eure Beziehung, dafür muss er hart arbeiten, wenn er Dich bekommen will. Du gehörst ihm nicht, er hat keine Rechte auf Dich. Sag ihm nichts von der Verbindung, er soll sich ordentlich anstrengen und kämpfen müssen um Dich. Du kannst alleine leben und brauchst dabei nicht alleine zu bleiben. Du brauchst ihn nicht, diese Verbindung ist kein Schicksal, dass sich nicht ändern lässt. Je weniger physischen Kontakt ihr habt, desto dünner und schwächer wird sie. Wenn Du kein Vertrauen zu ihm hast, löst sie sich von selber auf.

„Du kannst andere glückliche Beziehungen haben, Blaine, sie werden aber nicht so intensiv sein wie sie mit Sebastian sein könnte, ich betone könnte, wenn er sich darauf einlassen wollte. Wenn er das nicht will oder kann, dann hast Du mit ihm weniger als mit anderen, denen Du vertraust – Epigenetik ist das Stichwort.“ Blaine atmete auf. „Danke, danke, danke, Alain, das war meine größte Sorge, dass ich keine Wahl habe und mit ihm sein muss.“

„Blaine, ich liebe meinen Enkel, und würde mir wünschen, dass er einen Partner wie Dich bekommt, aber ich weiß auch, dass er ein richtiger Arsch sein kann. Brems ihn einfach ein – er braucht eine starke Hand!“ Blaine musste lachen. „Okay, die habe ich!“ „Schön! Bitte ruf mich öfter an, ich liebe es mit Dir zu plaudern und wenn ich etwas Neues wegen der Verbindung erfahre, erzähle ich Dir das sofort. Okay?“ „Ja, danke, Alain, ciao!“ „Ciao, Blaine!“

In seinem Zimmer zog er sich für den Unterricht um, Seb und Thad waren schon weg und ging Frühstücken. Er setzte sich zu Dorian an einen kleinen Tisch “Wie geht’s es Dir? Wo hast Du Dich gestern versteckt?“ „Das zeige ich Dir bei Gelegenheit. Es geht mir besser. Sebastian hat sich entschuldigt und einen Teil seines Verhaltens erklärt. Das glaube ich ihm sogar. Ich habe gut geschlafen und heute mit Guilano und einem Freund meines Großvaters telefoniert, das hat mich auch aufgebaut. Jetzt muss ich noch Wes anrufen, dann gehe ich in Mathe.“ Da kommen Jeff und Nick zu ihnen an den Tisch. „Blaine, wie geht’s Dir. Es tut uns so leid wegen Deine Großeltern und dass wir es gar nicht bemerkt haben, wie schlecht es Dir ging. Es tut mir richtig leid, ich war ein schlechter Freund und es tut mir so leid und bitte verzeih mir.“ Blaine nickte „Okay, Dorian hat mir schon erzählt, dass er vermutet hat, dass da Absicht dahinter war.“ „Ja , aber das ändert nichts daran, dass wir wirklich keine guten Freunde waren. Und das tut auch mir furchtbar leid. Wir hätten Dich nie gehen lassen dürfen. Das war auch eine falsche Entscheidung, das habe ich im selben Augenblick gewusst.“ sagte Beat und Trent nickte. Thad kam auch dazu „Sorry Blaine ich war wirklich ein ignorantes Arschloch. Wie haben vorgestern Smythe und Clarington als Captians abgewählt, weil sie auf einem Machttrip waren, der uns in die „Hölle“ gerissen hätte. Ich denke, deshalb hat Seb auch so auf Dich hingehackt, weil er wusste, dass wir Dich zurückhaben wollten. Du kommst doch zurück, oder ?“ „Bitte!“ „Logo, er muss!“

Blaine sagte nur: “Darüber reden wir noch. Ich sage jetzt nicht nein und nicht ja. Ich muss erst mit Smythe einiges klären, dann reden wir, okay?“ „Wir haben heute um 19:00 Krisensitzung, kannst Du trotzdem kommen?“ „Ja, okay.“

Wes lud ihn übers Wochenende ein und Blaine freute sich sehr darauf. Gott, wie sehr er Wes vermisste.

Während des ganzen Tages, verwöhnten ihn seine Freunde: Brachten ihm Kaffee, Muffins, begleiteten ihn von einer Klasse zur anderen, wirklich süß.. Jedes Mal, wenn er aus einer Klasse kam, wartete ein Freund auf ihn, er konnte nicht anders als Lachen. Verziehen hatte er ihnen längst!

Sebastian und Clarington waren nicht dabei. Er hörte bzw. las den ganzen Tag auch nichts von Sebastian, bis er eine SMS bekommt: <Komm bitte in den Musikraum. s²> Dort angekommen, hört er Sebastian am Klavier:

mmn 30 Buckcherry - **Sorry** OFFICIAL [https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=77pb0WXAz-Q](https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=77pb0WXAz-Q)

Blaine setzt sich zu Sebastian ans Klavier: “Was ist passiert?“ „In Paris hatte ich meine ersten sexuellen Erfahrungen und meine erste Beziehung mit einem viel älteren sub, einem Freund meiner Mutter - Antoine. Es hat mehr als Spielerei begonnen, hier und dann, ist mit der Zeit aber regelmäßig geworden. Ich war total hingerissen. Ich wusste, er war nicht mein sub, aber er war so hingebungsvoll und ich habe den Eindruck gewonnen ich wäre der Mittelpunkt seines Universums. Er hat eine Modeverlag geleitet, war immer nach der neuesten Mode gekleidet, kannte die Schickeria von Paris. Er verwöhnte mich, streichelte mein Ego,… Ich verliebte mich in ihn, wollte mit ihm sein, mit ihm leben, Gott war ich naiv – ich war 15! und er war 35. Ich lernte mich in seinen Kreisen zu bewegen, lernt meine Eifersucht in Zaum halten bei seinen Sexfesten. Ich war mit Abstand der jüngste. Ich weiß wirklich alles über Sex, dass es zu wissen gibt. Manche Dinge bei diesen Festen haben mich extrem abgestoßen – aber he!-jedem das seine!“ Sebastian verfiel in Schweigen, verloren in seiner Erinnerung.

„Dann wurde ich eines Tages ins Büro meines Vaters gerufen. Meine Mutter war auch dort, weinend. Vater vor Zorn bebend. Er zeigte mir eine kurze Videosequenz – von mir als ich einem anderen, der in dem Video nicht erkennbar war, einen blies. Ich wusste, dass es Antoine war. Es sollte meinen Vater dazu bringen, endlich die Kinder seiner langjährigen Geliebte anzuerkennen und ihre Ausbildung zu finanzieren – sonst würden Videos dieser Art an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen. Mein Vater gab zu, dass er eine langjährige Geliebte hatte aber schwor, dass diese Kinder nicht von ihm wären, er hätte die DNA überprüfen lassen, sobald seine Geliebte Anspielungen in diese Richtung machte. Was aber egal war, wenn diese Videos in die Öffentlichkeit kämen, wäre mein Ruf und sein Ruf ruiniert,…. Als ich nach langen Diskussionen zugab, wer der andere in dem Video war, ohrfeigte mich meine Mutter, ich solle nicht auch noch lügen, Antoine wäre einer ihrer besten Freunde, er würde ihr so etwas nie antun. Ich dachte zu dem Zeitpunkt noch, dass jemand bei den Sex-Festen, diese Aufnahmen gemacht hat und lief nach dem stundenlangen „Gespräch“ mit meinen Eltern zu ihm und wollte ihm alles erzählen und Trost finden. Er ließ mich kalt abblitzen und „riet“ mir meinen Vater zu überzeugen, er hätte alles von dokumentiert. Ich war total fassungslos.

_„Du dachtest, ich hätte mich in Dich verliebt, Kleiner? Du überschätzt Dich in allen Bereichen total. Du bist – genau wie Dein Vater- ein dummer, leichtgläubiger, aufgeblasener, egoistischer Dom, der glaubt andere würden nach seiner Pfeife tanzen. Und nie bemerkt, wie leicht ein „kleiner, schwacher sub“ den „großen, starken Dom“ führen kann.“_

Wieder schwieg Sebastian. „Ich war im ersten Moment zerstört, meine erste Liebe eine Riesenbetrug, alles gelogen und ich wurde benutzt als Mittel zum Zweck der Erpressung. Mein Vater hasste mich, meine Mutter hasste mich, ich hatte keine Freunde mehr, weil ich die meiste Zeit mit Antoine verbrachte. Mein Vater beauftragte einen Privatdetektiv mit der Beschaffung der Videos, ohne „zahlen“ zu müssen. Die Polizei wurde eingeschalten, Antoine und seine Freunde wurden angeklagt, ich musste aussagen, es war ein Riesenskandal. Ich verbrachte das restliche Schuljahr und die Ferien bei meinen Großeltern, habe den Abschluß der Klasse extern gemacht und wurde nach Ohio verbannt. Und ich habe mir geschworen, nie – nie wieder Gefühle meine Entscheidungen beeinflussen zu lassen. Sex ist okay mit subs oder mit Doms – personell getrennt von Freundschaft, beruflicher Zusammenarbeit,… In Zukunft benutze ich und werde nie wieder benutzt!“

Er seufzte tief auf. „Und dann begegnete ich Blaine fucking Anderson! Dem subbigsten Dom, den ich je kennengelernt habe. Der stark, intelligent, musikalisch, begabt war und so jungfräulich, das er quietschte. Und mutig war, mir meinen Bullshit nicht durchgehen ließ. Auf den ich reagierte als ob er **mein** sub wäre, der auf mich reagierte als ob ich **sein** Dom wäre. Der im Sex reagierte wie der sub meiner wildesten Träume und ich habe die Panik gekriegt, Angst und Panik, wieder einer Illusion zu unterliegen. Ich wusste, ich habe es gesehen und erlebt, dass Du ein Dom bist – also müssen meine Gefühle alle falsch sein! Ich bin an dem Wochenende geflüchtet – wenn ich nicht gegangen wäre hätte ich einen hysterischen Zusammenbruch gehabt. Ich weiß ich war ein Arsch Dich so alleine zu lassen, aber ich konnte nicht anders. Aber als Du danach ganz cool warst, so als ob Dich das nicht weiter berührt hätte, bin ich wirklich wütend auf Dich geworden. Dann hattest Du noch die Frechheit mich nach einem Fuck zu schicken und da war ich sicher, das Dein subsein im Sex eine Falle war, die Du mir gestellt hast. Und ich wäre fast darauf hingefallen – Wieder! Und dann waren alle Hemmungen weg. Noch einmal macht das niemand mit mir. Zu meinem Glück ist Clarington aufgetaucht, der war ein kongenialer Partner in der Blaine Anderson Demontage.“

„Es tut mir so leid, Blaine!“ Blaine nickte, er fühlte sich taub. Einerseits konnte er – wie Alain gesagt hatte – nachvollziehen, dass Sebastian als gebranntes Kind Feuer scheute und von seinen „verbotenen“ Gefühlen überrascht, irritiert, verwirrt war. Er konnte auch die Zweifel, die Unterstellungen, den Vorwurf des „Betrugs“ verstehen. Was er nicht verstehen konnte war der Wunsch einen anderen mit allem Mitteln zu eliminieren, rauszuekeln, bis zum Tod kämpfen zu wollen. Dieser Hass, die Lust beim scheinbaren Sieg – das machte ihm wirklich Angst.

„Okay“ sagte Blaine, „ich verstehe. Nun unser nächstes Problem sind die Warbler. Ich bin bereit wieder einzusteigen, wenn wir gemeinsam – mit Dir und Clarington für die nationals arbeiten. Gemeinsam können wir es schaffen!“ Sebastian war einverstanden ebenso wie die Warbler.

Dass Blaine nichts zu ihrer Beziehung sagte, irritierte Sebastian unglaublich. „Und wir beide?“

„Ich weiß es nicht Sebastian, ich fühle mich so taub. Der Tod meine Großeltern so schnell hinter-einander, ich fühle den Schmerz in jeder Zelle. Momentan ist in mir für nichts anderes Platz. Ich habe gerade genug Kraft um zu funktionieren, vielleicht wird es besser, wenn ich wieder singen kann, wenn ich wieder bei den Warblern bin, wir werden sehen. Ich bin dankbar, dass ich nicht mehr gegen Dich kämpfen muss.“ Er schaut aus dem Fenster und dachte: ‚Gestern bin ich zusammen-gebrochen unter deinem Hass, deiner Freude mich zu verletzen, noch einmal Hinzutreten wenn ich eh schon aufgeben habe und am Boden lag.‘ „Lass uns das Jahr schaffen und die Nationals und dann sehen wir weiter, okay?“ Sebastian war enttäuscht, sagte es aber nicht „Gut danke. Das ist zumindest ein Anfang.“ _‚Vielleicht‘_

Die Krisensitzung bei der Warblern wurde nach 5 Minuten entschuldigen, Akzeptanz von Blaines Bedingung – mit Seb und Hunter, der Annahme seiner Set-Liste eine ernsthaft und arbeits-intensive Probe. Alle – wirklich alle waren dankbar, dass sie endlich wieder singen, tanzen konnten, deswegen waren sie bei den Warblern.

Die Set-Liste:

Linkin Park - What I've Done [https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=teIKBmYFw84](https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=teIKBmYFw84)

OneRepublic - Counting Stars [https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=Yim4--J44gk](https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=Yim4--J44gk)

Bon Jovi - It's my life

und für die zweite Runde

Hoobastank - The Reason [https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=ZADpco6Zn9I](https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=ZADpco6Zn9I)

Die Choreographie, die Sebastian mit Jeff erarbeitete war perfekt, sie konnte einige Schrittfolgen von bestehenden Routinen übernehmen, dadurch musste nicht so viel neu erlernt werden, Blaine schaffte mit Beats Hilfe perfekte und überraschende Harmonien und sie übten wirklich intensiv und kamen gut voran. Dorian lebte sich jetzt auch besser ein in die besondere Warblertechnik. Er blieb Blaines bester Freund, die anderen Freundschaften mit Jeff, Nick und Konsorten waren gleich wieder auf demselben Niveau wie vorher, aber alle spürten dass Blaine und Dorian etwas teilten, an dem die anderen (Doms) keinen Anteil hatten.

Sebastian war eifersüchtig, doch er ließ Blaine den Freiraum um den er ihn gebeten hatte. Aber nach den Nationals würde er seine Eroberung beginnen. Dachte er.

Sie schafften ihr Abschlüsse für dieses Jahr wieder mit Bestnoten und „natürlich“ auch den 1. Platz bei den Nationals. Wie Blaine gesagt hatte, weil sie jetzt auch noch tanzen konnten, waren sie unschlagbar.

Bei ihrer Siegesfeier, in die auch Blaines Geburtstagsfeier und die Abschlussfeier integriert war, teilte Blaine ihnen dann seine Neuigkeiten mit.

„Ich werde nächstes Schuljahr nicht hier in Ohio in die Schule gehen. Ich habe einen „Job“ angenommen, nächstes Schuljahr je ein Monat lang den Unterricht in den neuen koedukativen Dalton Academies hospitierend und supervidierend zu besuchen. Ich werde meinen Highschool-abschluss teilweise heuer im Sommer und dann parallel zu meinem „Job“ machen. Ich habe Euch nichts davon erzählt, weil ich unsere gute Arbeit nicht stören wollte und ich Abschiede nicht gut aushalte. Ich habe die Entscheidung kurz vor dem Tod meiner Großeltern getroffen und danach einfach darauf vergessen. Erst als ich vor den Finals die Bestätigung bekam, dass ich im Sommer gleich die nächsten Prüfungen machen kann, ist es mir wieder eingefallen.“

Schweigen … dann kamen viele Fragen. „Natürlich halten wir Kontakt, wir skypen regelmäßig. Ich werde in den Ferien nach Hause kommen, wir können auch gemeinsam Ferien machen oder ihr kommt dorthin wo ich gerade bin, besucht die Dalton Academy Buones Aires oder Johannisburg. Und nächstes Jahr sind wir ohnehin auf verschiedenen Colleges und Unis.“

Sebastian hielt sich schweigend im Hintergrund. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, dass Blaine so schnell aus seinem Umfeld verschwinden würde. Er selbst würde das nächste Monat bei seinem Großvater verbringen und hatte gehofft Blaine zu einem Besuch überreden zu können. In den letzte sechs Wochen voll Arbeit, Proben war außer ein oder zwei Café –„dates“ und einmal eine Nachmittag nebeneinanderliegend und gemeinsam mit den anderen Warblern 2 Filme ansehend nicht viel an Kontakt entstanden. Gut sie haben sich jeden Tag gesehen, sind manchmal beim Essen oder bei den Proben nebeneinander gesessen, aber als Paar – sofern sie eines waren – hat sich nichts entwickelt. Er freute sich schon mit seinem Großvater über seine irritierenden Gefühle zu reden. Weil er wusste, dass Blaine das wichtig war, hat er seine Einstellungen gegenüber subs überprüft und ‚evaluiert‘. Im Nachhinein schämte er sich fast für diesen dummen Vorurteile, die er übernommen hatte. Er wusste gar nicht mehr woher. Von seinem Vater vielleicht, aber der behandelte alle anderen Mensch als subs. Eventuell aus Filmen oder Büchern. Die subs, die er persönlich kannte und deren Bekanntschaft er jetzt bewusst suchte, widersprachen seinen Vorurteilen absolut. Was war dann der wesentliche Unterschied zwischen subs und Doms? Er war verwirrt und verunsichert und jetzt hatte er auch keine Chance mehr Blaine an „Land zu ziehen“.

Plötzlich stand Blaine neben ihm „Tanz mit mir.“ Sebastian schaute auf und nickte. Die Musik war jetzt eher langsam und Blaine schmiegte sich an ihn. Sebastian hielt ihn fest an sich gepresst. Er spürte, dass Blaine in einer ganz anderen Stimmung war als in den letzten Wochen. Die Anspannung war weg, er war fröhlicher, verspielter. Sie ließen sich vom Rhythmus der Musik mitnehmen. Sebastian war neugierig worauf Blaine hinauswollte, dass er etwas im Schilde führte war klar. Als die Songs romantischer wurden, spürte er Blaines Lippen sanft an seinem Hals, seine Finger in den Haaren am Nacken und als ob ein Damm gebrochen wäre, spürte er wieder die ganze sexuelle Chemie zwischen ihnen, eine Verbindung, Nähe, Tiefe. Blaine flüsterte „Bleib heute Nacht bei mir.“ Sebastian nickte. Eng aneinander geschmiegt ganz in ihrer Welt verloren. verbrachten sie die nächste Stunde. Erst als der letzte ihrer Freunde laut „Schöne Ferien“ rief tauchten sie wieder ganz auf.

Blaine und Seb räumten noch die letzten Gläser und Flaschen hinein, deckten den Grill ab, löschten die Außenlichter. Er nahm Seb an der Hand und führte ihn in sein Zimmer. Die Tür war kaum zu, als er hart gegen sie gepresst wurde und Seb „angriff“ ihn wild und leidenschaftlich küßte. Blaine hatte sich ganz fest vorgenommen, Seb als Dom zu begegnen. ihn zu verführen, aber er hatte keine Chance, er war einfach hilflos und ohnmächtig Sebs Ansturm, seinen Reizungen ausgeliefert er konnte nur aufstöhnen sich aufbäumen oder schmelzen. Seinen Anordnungen Folge leisten, gehorchen, sich hingeben, versuchen in dem orgiastischen Rausch zu atmen, sich nicht ganz verlieren. Seb hatte sich die letzten Wochen extrem zurückgehalten in seinem Dom-Sein, jetzt ließ er die konzentrierte Kraft auf Blaine los und hielt ihn stundenlang an der Kippe zum Orgasmus mit seinen Fingern, Händen, Lippen und vor allem mit seiner Zunge, die überall eindrang und alles elektrisierte. Blaine schrie und fluchte flehte und drohte, Sebastian lachte nur und genoß es aus ganzen Zügen jeden Ton, den er aus Blaine herauslockte. Wieder ritt er Blaine und drang nicht in ihn ein. Als ob er wusste, dass dies etwas irreversibles sein würde.

Diesmal waren Blaines Hände frei und berührte Sebastian immer, zart, hart, fest, federleicht. Er holte ihn zum Kuss oder riss ihn an den Haaren zurück, wenn er die Dienste der Lippen und Zunge nicht mehr aushielt. Eines wurde nie ausgesprochen, dass er nur kommen durfte, wenn Seb es erlaubte. Dennoch hielt er sich dran – und Seb hypte in seiner Domination.

Als Blaine am Morgen aufwacht, an Seb geschmiegt, seinen Kopf in Sebs Schulterbeuge, spürte er wie mit seinen Locken zärtlich gespielt wurde. „Guten Morgen!“ krächzte er mit schlaf- und schreirauer Stimme. „Morgen“ antwortete Seb amüsiert. Blaine errötete, weil er genau wusste was Seb so amüsierte. Sein Lockenkopf war eine einzige erogenen Zone, sie zu streicheln oder mit ihnen zu spielen hatte immer den einen Effekt. „Gut zu wissen, das kann ich nämlich überall machen.“ grinste Seb frech. „Nur wenn sie offen sind.“ antwortete Blaine. Jeder sub hatte einen Bereich oder eine Stelle an seinem Körper im „öffentlichen“ Bereich – an Händen, Hals, Gesicht, Kopf oder Rücken – deren Streicheln oder Drücken ihn widerstandslos gegen seinen Dom machte. Er musste einfach gehorchen, Blaine nahm an, dass bei ihm diese Stelle an seinem Kopf lag, oder überhaupt sein ganzer Kopf war. Bas dürfte das auch annehmen. „Ich möchte einen blowjob von Dir mit deepthroating.“ ordnete er an und kraulte dabei Blaines Kopf. Blaine spürte den Drang zu gehorchen, er wusste aber, dass er widerstehen konnte, wenn er wollte. Er ließ Bas im Glauben, dass er gehorchen musste. „Knie, dich zwischen meine Beine!“ Blaine machte das. „Hände am Rücken verschränken!“ Blaine gehorchte wieder. „Mund auf“ Seb nahm seinen steifen Schwanz und schob ihn Blaine in den Mund, bis zum Anschlag, als Blaines Würgereflex ausgelöst wurde, trieb er seinen Schwanz weiter hinein. „Schlucken!“ Blaine versuchte das, es gelang ihm aber nicht und die Tränen liefen aus seinen Augen. Seb kannte kein Pardon und drückte weiter in ihn hinein. Seine Augen leuchten vor Freude. Da nahm Blaine seine Hände nach vorne, stieß Seb von sich. „Was..!“ Seb griff fest ihn Blaines Haare und massierte seinen Schädel. Er wollte ihn immer noch zwingen, gehorsam zu sein, egal ob Blaine das wollte oder nicht. Blaines Wünsche, seine Unerfahrenheit hatte keine Bedeutung für Sebastian, Er wollte und musste kriegen! Blaine wurde von Traurigkeit und Enttäuschung nur so geschüttelt. Er löste sich aus Sebastians Griff und sagte. „Geh weg! Du bist als Dom einfach ein Riesenarschloch, glaubst, Du und Deine Wünsche sind wichtiger als die Deines Partners. Egal wie unangenehm oder unbewältigbar Deine Wünsche für mich sind, Du willst sie erfüllt kriegen. Du bittest nicht darum, Du verlangst und forderst und es ist Dir nicht zu blöd oder zu gemein, meinen Widerstand gegen meinen Willen zu brechen. Das bereitet Dir Vergnügen, dass ich „leide“. Du ekelst mich an, Sebastian und ich will nichts mehr mit Dir zu tun haben. Verlass mein Haus!“

„Aber Du bist **mein** sub, ich weiß es ganz genau. Du reagierst in allen Bereichen, nach allen Kriterien auf mich, wie ein sub auf **seinen** Dom. Und ich reagiere auf Dich wie eine Dom auf **seinen** sub! Du. gehörst. mir!“ schrie er

„Ja und nein, Arschloch Smythe!“ „JA, ich reagiere auf dich wie ein sub auf **seinen** Dom und JA, du reagierst auf mich wie ein Dom auf **seinen** sub und NEIN ich gehöre nicht Dir, ich gehöre mir!“ Blaine hielt seine Dom-Hand vor Sebastians Augen. „Dein Irrtum besteht darin, dass du glaubst, dass ich mich Dir unterordnen MUSS. Ich KANN das tun, wenn ich will, aber ich muss nicht. Und ein Dom kann einem anderen Dom nicht gehören! Du hättest mein submission bekommen können als Geschenk von mir an Dich an uns, genau so wie deine Domination ein Geschenk von Dir an mich an uns ist. Du aber dachtest nach meinem Geschenk, dass Du fordern kannst. Statt Dich zu fragen was das zwischen uns ist, hast Du angenommen was Dir am besten passt, unabhängig was das für mich bedeuten würde. Du ziehst Genuß und Lust daraus, dass Du mir wehtust, mich beleidigst, demütigst – und das ekelt mich an – bei Dir und allen Doms. Das sind mangelnde Selbstbeherrschung und schlechte Manieren – beides sind Qualitäten, die ich bei meinem Partner nicht haben will. Also, das war deine zweite Chance. Adieu!“

Blaine kletterte vom Bett, nahm Hose und Shirt aus dem Kasten, ging in sein Badezimmer und versperrte die Tür. In der Dusche ließ er seinen Tränen freien Lauf, er weinte um diese Möglichkeit mit seinem Dom, weinte um die Liebe, die unerwidert geblieben ist, weinte um seine Großeltern, er vermisste sie jeden Tag. Dann verabschiedete er sich von diesen romantischen Träumen, sie waren wahrscheinlich viel zu naiv, das Leben ist anders als die Fantasien, als die Romanzen. Offenbar war es nicht in seinen Karten in einer Beziehung glücklich zu werden wie Guidano mit Sylvestro oder wie Nonna mit Nonno, oder seinen Eltern. Er hatte ohnedies große Aufgaben vor sich, die er ohne seinen Dom viel besser erfüllen konnte: s50/50d, Amante Andersene, der immer mehr zu einer Ikone der sub-Rechte, des neuen sub-Selbstbewusstseins in den USA wurde. Er hat sich auch akademisch entschieden: Er würde Psychologie und Soziologie studieren und Vorlesungen in genetischer Biologie und Medizin nehmen, eventuell auch Musiktherapie. Wenn ihm das Leben schon eine so große Aufgabe vor die Füße stellte, wollte er sie auch gut gerüstet anpacken. Als Amante Andersene war er prominenter Botschafter, seine Musik inspirierte viele Menschen und brachte gutes Geld für das s50/50d-Projekt.

Dorian würde ihn begleiten, sowohl bei dem vorzeitigen Highschoolabschluss, als auch bei der Dalton –Tour. Danach würde man sehen. Dorian wollte Medizin und Biologie studieren, das war in den USA aber nur mit Erlaubnis seines Doms möglich – auch so eine blöde Bestimmung. Aber er konnte in Europa studieren.

Als er sein Badezimmer verließ war Sebastian weg. Gut. Hoffentlich musste er ihm nie wieder begegnen, dass würde viel leichter und einfacher sein. Aber wann geht es schon leicht und einfach, mhm?

Er ging in sein Studio und nahm den Song auf, der seit Tagen in seinem Kopf schwebte. Er hatte so gehofft, dass Bas verstanden hat, dass Respekt und Gleichwertigkeit ihm wichtig waren, dass dies der Grund war, warum er darauf bestanden hatte, dass Sebastian und er wieder als Co-Captains die Warbler führten, dass sich ihre unterschiedlichen Fähigkeiten ergänzten und zu einem besseren Ergebnis führten.

Goodbye To You- Michelle Branch [https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=YPhqpygweKw](https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=YPhqpygweKw)

_Of all the things I've believed in_

_I just want to get it over with_

_Tears form behind my eyes_

_But I do not cry_

_Counting the days that pass me by_

_I've been searching deep down in my soul_

_Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old_

_It feels like I'm starting all over again_

_The last three years were just pretend_

_And I said,_

_[Chorus:]_

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew_

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

_I still get lost in your eyes_

_And it seems that I can't live a day without you_

_Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away_

_To a place where I am blinded by the light_

_But it's not right_

_[Chorus]_

_And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time_

_I want what's yours and I want what's mine_

_I want you_

_But I'm not giving in this time_

_[Chorus x2]_

_And when the stars fall_

_I will lie awake_

_You're my shooting star_

 

 

Erstellte den Song online und packte dann seinen Koffer für 14 Tage Urlaub in Florenz. Er hatte das Haus seiner Großeltern geerbt, ein Penthaus in NY und den größten Teil ihres Vermögens. Ihm war nie klar gewesen, dass sie derart reich waren. Sie haben sehr bescheiden gelebt. Er würde diese Tradition fortführen und seien Aufgaben anpacken.

**Elf Jahre später:**

Blaine stellte das Tablett mit den kühlen Getränken und dem Imbiss am Beitisch ab und schaute über das Geländer der Terrasse hinunter auf den Strand. Dieses Haus auf Hawaii war sein Lieblingsferiendomizil. Er winkte Dorian, dass alles bereit war. Er war wehmütig, dies war ihr letzter Tag des letzten gemeinsamen Urlaub. Danach würde Dorian zu **seinem** Dom in LA ziehen. Sie hatten sich vor zwei Jahren kennengelernt und seitdem ihre Beziehung sukzessiv aufgebaut. Dorians Dom war ein sehr fortschrittlicher Dom – vor 7 Jahren aus Japan in die USA gekommen und geblieben – sanft und wild  -gerade richtig- wie Dorian lachend bemerkte. Blaine freute sich für Dorian, er beneidete ihn ein bisschen, aber nur ein bisschen.

Sie hatten viel geschafft in diesen gemeinsamen Jahren. Die s50/50d waren eine weltweit anerkannte Struktur, neben Dominanten und submissiven. Sie waren rechtlich fast alle gleichgestellt. Alle diskriminierenden Gesetze und Bestimmung in den USA waren verändert worden, bis sie allerdings in gesellschaftlichen Normen und im allgemeinen Bewußtsein gleichwertig waren, wird es wahrscheinlich noch einige Generationen dauern. Aber viele Hürden waren aus dem Weg geräumt, jetzt konnte es wachsen. Blaine war sehr zufrieden. Seine psychologische Praxis lief prächtig. Amante Andersene hatte einen treuen Fanclub von ca 5 Mio Menschen weltweit und gab jedes Jahr eine CD heraus. Seine Fans haben sich damit abgefunden, dass sie ihn nie sehen oder live erleben würden. Sie liebten seine Musik und die Anekdoten, die er mit den CDs gemeinsam verkaufte.

Seine Bücher verkauften sich gut. Anfangs hat er sie gemeinsam mit Alain Smytharius verfasst, als Alain sich ganz zurückgezogen hat, hat Blaine alleine weitergeschrieben und wissenschaftliche Ergebnisse der S/D/s50/50d – Forschung allgemein verständlich publiziert. Letztes Jahr war Alain gestorben und am Begräbnis hat er Sebastian das erste Mal wiedergesehen. Sie haben sich die Hand geschüttelt, der „Funkensprung“ war immer noch da, aber keiner von ihnen ist darauf eingegangen.

Blaine hat in dies elf Jahren Beziehungen zu mehreren Männern gehabt, die gut, anregend und befriedigend waren. Aber wie Alain vermutet hat – die Intensität und Tiefe wie mit Sebastian blieb unerreicht. Aber es war okay, er war so ausgefüllt mit seinen vielen Aufgaben, Klienten, Forschung, Bücher, Vorträge halten, Gast – Vorlesungen an Unis weltweit, dass er keine Zeit hatte für sinnlose Überlegungen wie was wäre gewesen, wenn… Er machte zweimal im Jahr Urlaub. Im späten Frühjahr 2-3 Wochen in Florenz mit Guidano und Sylvestro und im Winter wie jetzt 2 Wochen auf Hawaii mit Dorian und manchmal kamen auch Wes mit Familie oder andere Ex-Warbler. Zu Weihnachten traf sich der ganze Clan abwechselnd in London und in Paris. Manchmal verbrachte er sich auch in Florenz. Sonst lebte er in New York. Viele der Warbler hatten auch hier oder im nahen Umfeld studiert. Sie haben sich regelmäßig getroffen und sind Freunde geblieben, außer Sebastian und Hunter. Die hatten mit Thad Law studiert und haben eine eigene Studien-Gruppe gegründet

Noch immer wusste niemand außer Guidano, Allessandro, Matteo und Carlo von der wahren Identität des Amante Andersene.

Und nur Dorian, Alain, Guitano und Sylvestro, der sehr krank war, wussten dass Blaine ein s50/50d. Wahrscheinlich vermuteten es Viele und es war ja auch nicht so, dass er es verheimlicht oder bewusst verborgen hätte, aber er hat es auch nicht verlautbart.

Dorian, der sich endlich vom Beachvolleyball – Game lösen konnte und auf die Terrasse sprang riss ihn aus seine Rückblicken. „Und, wirst Du mich vermissen, B.?“ „Du weißt, dass ich dich vermissen werde. Wir sind seit 11 Jahren zusammen und Du verlässt mich für einen anderen Mann!“ lachte Blaine und zwinkerte ihm zu. Dorian grinste katzenhaft zurück „Du hättest den letzte sub behalten sollen, der war süß und Dir sehr ergeben!“ „Vielleicht, aber die Luft war raus und wir haben uns im Guten getrennt und er ist jetzt glücklich, glücklicher.“

„Willst Du nicht endlich auch Wurzeln schlagen?“ „Bitte, nur weil Du jetzt seßhaft wirst, muss ich es nicht werden!“ „Aber, wenn Du Dich endlich auf die Suche nach **Deinem** Sub machen würdest,…“ „Den gibt es nicht!“ „Ganz bestimmt gibt es ihn!“ „Nein ganz bestimmt nicht!“ wiederholt Blaine nachdrücklich. „Wieso bist Du so sicher?“ ‚Es weiß außer Guilano niemand, dass ich **meinen** Dom schon längst gefunden habe‘ dachte Blaine, ‚soviele Geheimnisse‘ „Weil ich **meinen** … schon vor Jahren gefunden habe, und es hat einfach nicht gepasst zwischen uns.“  Dorian schaut überrascht auf „ **Deinen** …sub meinst Du?“ „Nein ich habe einen Dom.“ „Was? Wie geht das?“ Blaine lacht und sagt mit einem leicht bitterem Unterton: “Geht eben nicht.” „Nein ich meine wieso hast Du einen Dom, wenn Du selber ein Dom bist?“ „Keine Ahnung wieso, ich weiß nur, dass ich mehrmals alle Anzeichen eines subs hatte, der **seinen** Dom trifft und er hatte mehrfach alle Anzeichen eines Doms, der **seinen** Sub trifft.“ Man sah Dorian an, wie seine geistigen Räder arbeiteten. Nach ein paar Minuten quietschte er „Sebastian Smythe?“ Blaine nickte. „Oh du große Scheiße.“ „Genau!!“ – „und Alain Smytharius war sein Großvater!“ “Nein, wie geht das, ich meine wie kann ein so sanfter und kluger Mann wie Alain so einen Arsch von Enkelsohn haben?” „Das hat er sich selber auch oft gefragt!“ „Hat Alain das von Dir und Sebastian gewusst?“ Blaine erzählte die ganze Geschichte. “Oh, Mann, das ist echt ein böser Scherz des Universums!” „Mhm, irgendwo wird wohl wer Spaß an der Sache haben.“ „Aber Sebastian weiß nicht dass Du ein s50/50d bist?“ Blaine schüttelt den Kopf. „Na das erklärt vielleicht das Problem.“ „Nein, wenn er das gewusst hätte, wäre er noch schlimmer gewesen, er hat aus meiner Sub-Reaktion einfach abgeleitet, dass er mich wie einen sub behandeln kann, wie er glaubte, dass ein sub zu behandeln ist, was sich mit unseren Vorstellung in keiner Weise deckt. Er hat nie gefragt oder es thematisiert und ich habe bewusst nichts gesagt.“ „Shit!“ „Si!“

Monate später wird Prof. DDr. Blaine Anderson von der NYU gefragt, ober er ihm Rahmen des Psychologie-Masterstudium eine Übung und Vorlesung über die Dynamik von s-s50/50d und s50/50d-D im Unterschied zu s/D-Beziehungen halten würde, da er der weltweit anerkannte Experte für die s50/50d-Dynamiken sei. Und weil er sein letztes Buch gerade fertiggestellt hat, dass sich genau mit dieser Frage befasst, sagt er zu. Aber auch, weil dies die erste Vorlesungsreihe ist, die sich explizit mit der s50/50d-Struktur und der Dynamik mit den anderen Strukturen befasst. Zwischen 2 s50/50d ist „nur Freundschaft“ möglich – Sex ist langweilig, das haben Dorian und er auch feststellen müssen.

Sein Buch wird auf Anhieb ein Bestseller, sein akademisches Sachbuch zum selben Thema auch.

Er wird in Talkshows eingeladen, interviewt, zu Vorträgen und Symposien eingeladen, mit Forschungsaufträgen und -geldern überhäuft. Zu einem dieser Symposien lädt er auch die 15 anderen Mitglieder der vor fast 12 Jahren entstanden s50/50d-Gründungsgruppe ein. Sie machen vor laufender Kamera ein Evaluierungstreffen „damals – heute“, das ist auch das Outing Blaines als 1. US-s50/50d. Sie haben solchen Spaß miteinander und zum Abschluß singen sie mit einander „Have a nice day“ - ihre Hymne. Blaine muss sich so zurückhalten um nicht vor Freude und Belustigung zu platzen, als einer der Veranstalter sagt: „Jetzt müssten wir nur noch Amante Andersene zu einem Treffen einladen können, dann wären alle Gründer hier!“ Sie rufen alle „Auf Amante Andersene!“ Allesandro und Guidano ersticken fast, als sie das bei der TV-Ausstrahlung sehen.

Im Herbst als seine Vorlesung starten soll, gibt es ein Problem – viel zu viele Anmeldungen.

Er kann seine Engagement verdoppeln aber mehr Zeit hat er nicht übrig. Als er nach der Organisationsbesprechung das Büro des Institutsleiters verlässt, geht er hinter 2 Dozenten her, die in einem hitzigen Gespräch vertieft sind, als der eine sagt: „Aber bitte, das ist doch nur die Aussage eines subs!“ Der andere antwortet. „Was heißt nur, ist die Aussage eine subs Deiner Meinung weniger wahr, wert als die eines Doms?“ Die Stimme des zweiten Sprechers, fährt Blaine durch Mark und Bein. Er stöhnt leise auf. Sofort reagiert der zweite Sprecher darauf und dreht sich zu ihm um. Seine Augen weiten sich und er schluckt etwas krampfhaft. „Killer, das ist eine Überraschung, was machst Du hier in unseren heiligen Hallen?“ Er nickt dem ersten Sprecher „entlassend“ zu, und kommt auf Blaine zu, reicht ihm die Hand und zieht ihn dann in eine Bro-Umarmung. „Immer noch sex on a stick!“ „Sebastian!“ zischt Blaine leicht errötend. “Nur Du, kannst das mit knapp 30 auch noch abziehen! Komm, hast Du Zeit? Ich lade Dich auf einen Kaffee ein!” Blaine nickt nur, er ist zu verwirrt über seine Reaktion – als ob keine Zeit seit der Highschool vergangen wäre. Aber er kann sich schnell befreien, indem seinen inneren Amante channelt. Sie plaudern den ganzen Weg über die Highlights der letzten 10, 11 Jahre. Lachen über sich selbst, über die Anekdoten des Anderen, miteinander.

Als sie an einem Tisch sitzen, schaut Sebastian ihn prüfend an und sagt: „Ich habe letztens eine interessante TV Show gesehen <s50/50d damals – heute>. Da bin ich mit dem 1.US - s50/50d in die Schule gegangen und habe es nie erfahren, interessant oder?“ er lächelt Blaine katzenartig an „Und – und er war sogar einige Wochen mein Boyfriend und hat mich nie aus dem Konflikt Dom-Dom befreit und mir auch nie erzählt, dass er als s50/50d  mit mir eine Verbindung hat. Wobei aus heutiger Sicht verstehe ich ihn wirklich sehr gut. Damals hätte ich dieses Wissen gnadenlos genutzt um meinen Willen und meine Sichtweisen durchzusetzen, also war es klug von ihm es nicht zu sagen. Aber es jetzt aus dem TV zu erfahren war ein Schock für mich.“ Blaine schaut ihn lange forschend an „Warum?“ „Warum es ein Schock war? Weil ich die Hoffnung auf eine Beziehung zu diesem Boyfriend komplett aufgegeben habe, nicht vergessen aber unerreichbar. Und wenn er diese Verbindung hat, dann kann er wirkliche Erfüllung, ganze Entwicklung nur mit mir finden und ich nur mit ihm.“ Blaine seufzte „Das stimmt, wenn Du Dich auf eine wirkliche Beziehung einlassen kannst und willst, ohne Machtspielchen auf Gleichwertigkeit und Respekt aufgebaut. Wenn nicht, dann ist das Leid größer und jede gleichwertige respektvolle Beziehung zu einem anderen bringt mehr Nähe, Kraft und Befriedigung.“

Sebastian senkte den Blick und versucht innerlich Kontakt zu Blaine über diese Verbindung aufzunehmen und spürt – Angst, Misstrauen, zurückgehaltene Liebe und Sehnsucht, eine tiefe Sehnsucht. Er schaut auf „Wieso hast Du Angst vor mir? Ich würde nie … oh Blaine! Es tut mir so leid!” Er schluckt und ist offensichtlich sehr aufgewühlt. Nachdem er sich mit Mühen wieder gefasst hat, flüstert er: “Ich würde Dir heute niemals wehtun, oder versuchen Dir zu schaden, auch niemanden anderem, der mir nicht vorher schadet!” Blaine spürt die Wahrheit dieser Aussage von Sebastian und er spürt die Scham und Reue und die Selbstvorwürfe.

„Sebastian, wir sollten darüber ausführlicher sprechen. Aber nicht hier und jetzt. Ich bin am Weg zu einer Lesung, und muss dann zu einer Talkshow – Aufzeichnung. Wir können uns danach treffen oder im Laufe dieser Woche, ich bin diese und nächste Woche in NY.“ „Heute ist gut, ich habe morgen erst um 12:00 einen Termin. Wo und Wann?“ „Die Aufzeichnung dauert wahrscheinlich bis 21:00, +/- 15 min. Daneben ist ein Restaurant, das Bonafide, das hat auch private Diningrooms, ich werde einen für uns reservieren und sms Dir wenn ich abgeschminkt werde. Oder Du kannst Dir die Aufzeichnung anschauen, das sind immer „Zuschauer“.“

Sebastian lacht. „Warum nicht, bei so etwas war ich noch nie dabei.“ Blaine grinst „So ein Glück, dass Du jemanden mit Freikarten kennst!“ Er ruft seine Managerin an und gibt ihr Bescheid. Dann nimmt er Sebastians Handy und tippt seine Handynummer ein und speichert sie und B. Privat und ruft sich selber an. „Alles klar. Show startet um 19:00, Thema Kunst und Wissenschaft für s50/50d. Ich muss jetzt wirklich los. Danke für den Café und bis am abend.” Blaine eilt los.

Sebstien bleibt noch einige Zeit sitzen, dass Blaine Angst vor ihm hat, hatte, erschüttert ihn zutiefst, bis in seinen innersten Kern. Angst, dass er ihm schadet, benutzt, gegen seinen Willen etwas durchsetzt, seine Macht missbraucht, ihn verletzt, ihn tritt wenn er schon am Boden liegt, ihm den Todesstoß gibt. Natürlich hat er Angst davor. Sebastian hat all das getan, wenn Blaine am Verletzlichsten war, nach seinem ersten Sex, als er ihn aus den Warblern verdrängte, nach dem Tod seiner Großeltern, am Schulende als er ihm eine zweite Chance gab. ‚Oh Gott, was war ich nur für ein ignorantes, arrogantes Riesenarschloch‘. ‚Damals habe ich nicht gewusst, dass wir diese Verbindung haben. Hätte ich sie missbraucht, wenn ich es gewusst hätte? Anzunehmen, ziemlich sicher – früher oder später.‘

Sebastian erinnerte sich an den Morgen mit Blaine im Bett, nachdem er ihn zwingen wollte, im einen zu blasen. Er hatte lange nicht verstanden, was Blaine so verstört und verletzt hat, erst nachdem er eines der ersten Bücher seines Großvaters gelesen hatte wurde ihm klar, dass es in einer guten Beziehung nicht um Kontrolle sondern um Vertrauen und gemeinsamen Genuß ging. Das sich ein sub nur mit absolutem Vertrauen in den Dom wirklich fallen lassen kann und dann die Macht , die der Dom dadurch kriegt, die Kontrolle, die er deshalb ausüben kann, den Hype gibt, die Ekstase bringt – für beide. Wenn er aber den Sub gegen seinen Willen zu etwas zwingen muss, dann ist der „Sieg“ schal, man bekommt vielleicht die körperliche Befriedigung aber nicht den Hype. Die Grenzen zwischen gegen den Willen erzwingen und den sub an seine Grenzen führen ist für ihn anfangs verschwommen gewesen, erst als durchschaute, dass er das ganz leicht am Erregungsgrad des sub erkennen konnte, wurde ihm vieles klarer. Stundenlange Gespräche mit seinem Großvater, damals in dem Sommer, haben ihm geholfen seine Ansichten zu klären sich seiner Herablassung und Arroganz bewusst zu werden, trotzdem hat er Blaine auch danach nicht verstanden. Er ist sich missbraucht vorgekommen. Blaine hätte sie alle nur benutzt um die Nationals zu gewinnen – weine weitere Trophäe auf seinem CV, um dann abzuhauen, sie alle zurückzulassen, während er mit Dorian „in den Sonnenuntergang reitet“.

Als er das erfahren hat, war er Blaine so böse gewesen, dass ihm sogar unterstellt hat, das Drama mit dem Blowjob nur vorgetäuscht zu haben, nach einer Nacht voll gutem Sex um sich an ihm zu rächen für die Nacht vor Weihnachten, um es ihm heimzuzahlen. Aber sein Unterstellungen haben nur sein eigenes Mindset reflektiert. Er würde so handeln und vorgehen. Nicht Blaine. Blaine würde sich eher opfern für die anderen. Trotzdem er war doch auch ein Dom. Sein Großvater war verzweifelt, weil er das nicht durchschaute. Dann lernte Sebastien beim Collegelacrosse Michel und Jordan kennen. Beides gute Sportler, seit der Highschool ein Paar. Sebastian hatte lange angenommen, nein er war sich 100% sicher, dass Michel der Dom und Jordan der sub war. Wie in vielen Colleges üblich, von Amante Andersene vorgezeigt, trugen sie an beiden Handgelenken Hüllen, sodass ihr Zeichen nicht erkannt werden konnte. Um allen Vorurteilen zu entgehen. Erst im Sommer darauf hat er ihre Handgelenke gesehen und es war umgekehrt!! Als er Jordan darauf ansprach, sagte der nur. „Ich lasse mir von einer Linie auf meinem Handgelenk nicht vorschreiben wie ich leben will. Michel und ich, wir lieben uns und wir leben unsere Beziehung, wie sie für uns funktioniert. Wie ein Dom sein sollte, oder wie Sub sein sollte, interessiert uns nicht, Jeder ist anders. Denk an Hunter und denk an Jeff, wenn die gleich vorgehen, handeln, denken, fühlen, reden, sich bewegen sollen entsteht nur eines - beide sind unglücklich. Also vergiss den Scheiß! Lebe Dein Leben, nicht was andere glauben, dass du sollst. „Have a nice day!“ gilt für jeden.“

Die Kronleuchter haben wochenlang geleuchtet. Sebastian war fassungslos über die eigene Dummheit und Ignoranz. In keinem Bereich seines Lebens ließ er sich von einer Norm sein Verhalten diktieren und im Beziehungsbereich und im Sex schon???? Sein Großvater war glücklich über den Durchbruch! Von da an ging‘s bergauf. Sebastian hatte zwei längere Beziehungen, die für ihn okay waren, in denen er viel gelernt hat und auch nach Trennung noch befreundet war. Er ist auch bescheidener geworden, lebt sich einfacher und zufriedener.

Aber er hat nie wieder ein so intensives sexuelles Erlebnis wie die beiden Male mit Blaine. Nicht annähernd. Großvater nickte nur. “Hol ihn Dir zurück!” Sebastian hielt das für unmöglich. Er hat Blaines Karriere immer wieder von der Weite verfolgt, manchmal haben Jeff oder Nick auch etwas erzählt.

Als er Blaine heute die Hand gab und wieder dasselbe Gefühl wie in der Highschool bekam, als er Blaine noch sexier als früher dort stehen sah, ihn erröten sah über seine Bemerkung, da war alles wieder da. Die Sehnsucht, die Erregung, der Wunsch ihn wieder zum Erröten zu bringen, das Gefühl in Blaine hineingezogen zu werden oder hineinschlüpfen zu müssen und ihn in Besitz zu nehmen.

Und dann die Zerstörung im Café . Niemals hatte er gedacht, dass Blaine Angst vor ihm hatte, niemals!!! Dass er wütend, zornig, rachevoll, enttäuscht, ablehnend war, ja das schon, auch das Misstrauen konnte er verstehen. Aber nicht die Angst. Da musste etwas in Blaines Vergangenheit geben, von dem er nichts wusste und das da hineingespielt hat. Er war trotzdem beschämt und voller Selbstvorwürfe. Was ihn wirklich Hoffnung machte, war die verhaltene Liebe und die tiefe Sehnsucht, die dahinter steckten. Vielleicht konnten sie es schaffen. Er freute sich auf die TV-Show und auf das Gespräch mit Blaine.

Blaine kam zu seiner Lesung und Autogrammstunde auf die Sekunde pünktlich, was ungewöhnlich für ihn war. Er war immer zu früh. Wie immer nahm er ein Ausgabe von einem Zuhörer, schlug sie irgendwo auf, las 3 Sätze und erzählte dann eine Geschichte dazu, „Ja ich erinnere mich da an Bernadette, die….., dann stellten die Zuhörer Fragen und Fragen bis seine Managerin sagte. 20 Minuten noch, Zeit zum Signieren. Danach fuhr er ins TV-Studio und wurde geschminkt. Sobald er „auftrat“ sah er Sebastian und lächelte ihm zu. Die Moderatorin drehte sich „unauffällig“ um den/die Empfänger seines Lächelns zu sehen, ahh! Die Diskussion lief mit Blaine wie immer humorvoll, lustig aber kompetent, heute war er besonders flirtativ gelaunt. Und Blaine zeigte aus Anschaulichkeitszwecken wie ein sub, ein Dom und ein s50/50d eine Diskussion über ein wissenschaftliches Thema führten und auf Kunst reagierten. Sein Gegenüber ein sehr domiger Mathematiker und Pianist spielte sehr gut mit. Das anwesende „Publikum“ lachte Tränen. ‚Ja,‘ dachte Sebastian, ‚Blaine hat als Performer nicht ein Haar gelassen nur die Bühne gewechselt.‘ Als sie dann beide gebeten wurden einen künstlerischen Beitrag zu geben, flüsterte Blaine dem Mathematiker etwas ins Ohr, der grinste und nickte. Blaine nahm die Gitarre und stimmte sie.

You And Me _ You + Me _ P!nk Dallas Green City and Colour _ Rose Ave [https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=nNnBcCk7eDA](https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=nNnBcCk7eDA)

Beim letzten Refrain schaute Blaine Sebastian direkt ihn die Augen und sah das Einverständnis, die Bereitschaft, Hoffnung und Liebe. Er lächelte und spielte die letzten Akkorde und lächelte dem Mathematiker an. Dann verabschiedete er sich. Er freute sich schon so auf den Abend mit Sebastian, vielleicht war wirklich Hoffnung für die Liebe seines Lebens. Seine Nonna fiel ihm ein ‚Gib nicht auf!‘ „Ich versuche es, Nonna, hilf mir, hilf uns, dass wir es jetzt schaffen. Noch einen Bruch verkrafte ich nicht.“

Zehn Minuten später ging er zum Restaurant. Vorm Eingang lehnte Sebastian an der Mauer, sexy, lässig, selbstbewusst und dominant wie immer und superhot! Als er Blaine sah leuchtenden seine Augen auf! Gott war dieser Mann hot.‘ “’Blaine Anderson, sex on a stick and sings like a dream’ ist nie wahrer als heute gewesen, Killer. Wie machst Du das nur?” Blaine grinste: „Wie machst Du es?“ “Ist eine Gabe!” sagte Sebastian selbstbewußt. Blaine lachte. “Natürlich ist es das!”

Nach einem ausgezeichneten Abendessen, sagte Sebastian „Was ich über unsere Verbindung wahrnehme, seit ich weiß, dass wir das haben, spüre ich es auch, ist, dass Du Angst hast, dann spüre ich noch Misstrauen, zurückgehaltene Liebe und Sehnsucht.“

Blaine nickte: „Du weißt von den Überfall, Du kennst die Narben, was Du nicht weißt ist, dass es homophobe Typen waren, die mich umbringen wollten, weil ich nicht in ihr Weltbild, ihre Vorstellung von Sexualität passte. Ich war noch nicht 14, ein Kind, kurz out, und dann 3 Monate im Krankenhaus, davon 2 Wochen an einem seidenen Faden. Ich habe über ein Jahr gebraucht um wieder ich zu werden und die Warbler hatten einen entscheidenden Anteil daran. Dein Großvater dachte, und ich denke das auch, dass ich immer s50/50d war, obwohl in meiner Kindheit die s-Anteile viel stärker oder früher sich entwickelt haben, der Unfall hat die Entwicklung meine D-Seiten „erzwungen“. Abgesehen von diesem Überfall bin ich sehr behütet in einer liebevollen Familie aufgewachsen, in der man sich gegen seitig unterstützt hat, unter-schiedliche Standpunkt akzeptiert wurden, jahrelang darüber diskutiert hat, aber nie ist jemand gewalttätig, agressiv oder gemein geworden. Ich wusste , dass es viele aggressive Doms und auch subs gab, aber ich habe sie nie mit mir erlebt. In Dalton hatte ich Wes als Mentor und „Beschützer“. Ich war so klein und zart und schüchtern, keiner der subs, die damals in dem Jahr aufgenommen wurden, als Du kamst war nur annähernd so ängstlich wie ich. Ich hatte Angst vor meinem eigenen Schatten!

Als Junior war ich schon sehr selbstbewusst. Ich hatte vorher eine Begegnung mit einem Bully-Dom und hab ihn „zerschmettert“ nur durch Abwehrbewegungen. Und dann kamst Du.“ Blaine lachte verlegen. „Du warst der Inbegriff des arroganten, ignoranten Arschloch-Doms schlechthin für mich. Jedes Wort von Dir hat meine Vorurteile bestätigt. Und das in dem Jahr als wir das erstemal sub-freshmen hatten. Joke des Universums. Und dann reagierte ich auf Dich wie ein sub, der **seinen** Dom gefunden hat und Du hast es gewusst hast aber keinerlei Zeichen gegeben, dass es Dir ähnlich ging. Du warst der letzte Dom, den ich als Partner wollte. Ich habe mich gehasst, Dich gehasst, die Welt gehasst ich dachte, ich würde verrückt sein, verrückt werden. Mit meiner Nonna konnte ich darüber reden auch mit meinem Nonno. Der hat mich dann an Deinen Großvater, der ein alter Freund von ihm war, verwiesen. Ich habe ihn angerufen und er hat mir das erste Mal von s50/50d erzählt. Ich war so erleichtert, das war an dem Tag wo ich zu Dir ins Zimmer kam. Den Rest kennst Du.

Als Du mich bei unserem Wochenende so eiskalt abserviert hast, war ich zerstört. Ich bin mir so benutzt, beschmutzt vorgekommen. Ich war diese Weihnachten bei Familie in Paris und habe bei deinem Großvater ein Seminar besucht. Das ist der Begriff s50/50d entstanden und wir haben den Blog und die Plattform gegründet. Den Rest weiter kennst Du auch.

Als Du mich dann aus den Warblern raushattest und noch einmal fest ausgeteilt hast als ich vom Begräbnis zurückkam, habe ich aufgegeben. Ich wollte die Schule verlassen, weggehen nicht mehr sein.

Und in Deiner Entschuldigung hast du den Satz gesagt _„Ich wollte Dich weghaben!“_ Das hat die Ängste vom Überfall voll aktiviert Du warst bereit über Leichen zu gehen, Du wolltest mich weghaben für das was ich war, wie die Angreifer bei dem Überfall. Die Lust und Freude, die aus Deinen Augen gestrahlt ist, als ich aus den Warblern ausgetreten bin, hat mich schon zu Tode erschreckt, aber dass Du mich dann weiterverfolgt hast…. Ich wusste und weiß, dass Du nicht nur so bist, Sebastian, aber ich weiß, wenn diese deine Domseite nicht in Zaum gehalten wird, kommt sie raus und sie ist tödlich. Ich weiß jetzt, dass ich beim sex s bin und im täglichen Leben D und im Beruf, was gerade gebraucht wird. Als ich Dich nach meine Party eingeladen habe zu bleiben, hatte ich die volle Absicht als Dom eine Nacht mit Dir als Dom zu verbringen. Keine Chance ein Kuss und ich hatte keine einzigen Dom-Knochen mehr im Körper. Und es war gut.

Und dann kam der Morgen. Wenn Du mich gebeten hättest, ich hätte überhaupt kein Problem damit gehabt, aber Du wolltest siegen, Dom-sein mit einem Haustierchen als sub - ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste und dieselbe zerstörerische Lust und Freude hat wieder aus deinen Augen gestrahlt. Ich hätte Dir jederzeit widerstehen können. Ich wollte wissen, wie weit Du gehen würdest, wenn Du glaubst die uneingeschränkte Macht zu haben. Und ich habe es herausgefunden.

„So… verstehst Du warum ich Angst vor Dir habe und Dir misstraue, obwohl ich Dich liebe und ich mich nach Dir sehne?“

Sebastian schwieg lange. Er war überrascht wie ehrlich und direkt Blaine war und war dankbar dafür.

„Mhm, erst einmal Danke, dass Du soffen, direkt und ehrlich bist. Du hast vollkommen recht, ich war ein arrogantes, ignorantes, selbstgerechtes Arschloch. Ich kann auch heute noch ein arrogantes Arschloch sein. Aber nur wenn mich ein anderes arrogantes Arschloch sehr reizt.

Ich habe lange nicht verstanden und nachvollziehen können, warum Du so reagiert hast, wie Du hast. Ich habe viele Gespräche und Diskussionen mit Großvater gehabt und er war verzweifelt, weil ich es einfach nicht kapierte. Ich habe alle meine Vorstellungen, Einstellungen, Haltungen als Dom mit ihm durchgearbeitet und trotzdem den Unterschied zwischen Gezwungen werden und vertrauensvoller Hingabe nicht verstanden. Den habe ich jetzt. Im College habe ich dann endlich kapiert, dass es den Dom und den sub nicht gibt und dass auf die Menschen ankommt und die Bedingungen unter denen eine Beziehung funktioniert, verhandelt werden müssen und von diesen beiden Menschen abhängt, die sie eingehen, egal welche Zeichen sie haben, oder nicht. Oder als Zitat von Jordan „Wenn Hunter und Jeff die gleiche Art Dom oder sub sein müssten, wären sie und ihre Umwelt unglücklich.“ Ein Jahr vor Großvaters Tod, war ich dann aus seiner Sicht soweit, „Dich zu verdienen“ – aber da war ich ganz sicher, dass ich keine Chance mehr hatte.

„Und als ich dann diese TV-Show sah, wurde mir auf einmal klar, dass es diese Chance noch gibt, dass Du spüren kannst, dass das was ich sage ehrlich ist, dass ich mich geändert habe und jetzt die Reife habe, die Voraussetzung, Haltung,… habe, dass eine Beziehung zwischen uns möglich ist.

„Und als ich Dich heute gesehen habe, war alles wieder da!“ Er schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Also, siehst Du eine Chance bei Dir, dass Du mir noch eine Chance geben kannst?“ Blaine war beeindruckt von Sebastian, er hatte wirklich diese Schritte vollzogen, von sich aus daran gearbeitet, ohne einen direkten Nutzen davon zu haben. „Wie stellst Du Dir das vor?“ „Nun, wir lernen uns neu kennen oder besser gesagt wir lernen uns kennen. Wir haben uns das letzte Mal als 17-jährige gesehen und uns da nur 10 Monate gekannt. Wie sind beide sicher ganz anders als wir denken, dass wir sind. Ich kenne ein bisschen Deiner öffentlichen Persona, du weißt nicht, welchen Beruf ich habe.“

„Das ist wahr, okay, lernen wir uns kennen, werden wir Freunde.“

Und Freunde wurden sie. Blaine begleitete Sebastian bei seinem Morgenlauf, Sebastian ging mit Blaine Kickboxen trainieren und wurde 9 von 10 Mal aufs Kreuz gelegt. Und beim 10. Mal war er sich sicher, dass Blaine ihn gewinnen ließ, damit er nicht aufgab. Sie besuchten gemeinsam Ausstellungen, Konzerte, Theateraufführungen, gingen mit Freunden aus in Karaokebars, machten mit ihnen Urlaub – Schifahren und einen kleine Segeltörn. Sie hatten wirklich viel Spaß miteinander. Sebastians milder bis scharfer Sarkasmus und Spott traf auf Blaines Begeisterungs-fähigkeit, Offenherzigkeit und manchmal so überraschende Boshaftigkeit. Sie führten lange Gespräche und Sebastian war von Blaines Tiefe und Weisheit immer wieder überrascht. Er verstand so gut, warum seine Großvater Blaine so schätzte und so gerne mit ihm diskutierte und plauderte. Er war ein guter Zuhörer, konnte seine Argumente und Meinungen standhaft vertreten, war ein raffinierte Stratege in Streitgesprächen und gab nie auf – im besten Fall ließ er eine „Schlacht“ fahren um den „Krieg“ zu gewinnen und das war ein Mega-Turn-on für Seb.

Andererseits war Sebastians Gabe auch die ernstestes und härtesten Situationen für sexuelle Anspielungen zu nutzen, die Spritzigkeit mit der der er sarkastische oder ironische „Zugaben“ machte, die Schnelligkeit mit der er Zusammenhänge durchschaute sehr anregend für Blaine. Kurz vor Weihnachten redeten sie darüber, wie sie die Ferien verbringen wollte. Sebastian blieb in New York, feierte mit einigen Kollegen und Freunden. Blaine fuhr nach Florenz zu Guidano und Sylvestro, der am Weg zur Gesundung war, und Blaine lud Sebastian spontan ein.

Das war der ultimative Test, danach war Game on und beide spürten durch die Verbindung, wie sehr sich der andere danach sehnte. Blaine hatte Sebastian vor Gericht erlebt, er war auch ein arrogantes Arschloch, aber er setzte es bewusst ein, wie andere singen oder kochen. Und er flirtete nach wie vor mit allem was sich bewegte. Manchmal konnte Blaine seine Eifersucht nicht verbergen, da grinste Sebastian nur katzenartig, machte eine unmögliche Bemerkung, sodass Blaine leicht oder voll errötete und er Bas volle Erregung durch die Verbindung spüren konnte – es gab wirklich keinen Grund zur Eifersucht, außer Bas anzuturnen – das war okay.

Als Guidano sie in Florenz vom Flughafen abholte, zog er Blaine in eine innige, herzliche Umarmung und flüsterte. „Der ist wirklich wunderschön und scharf, Blaine, und lachte über Blaines Gestotter. Sebastian wurde prüfend betrachtet, dann für würdig befunden und auch herzlich umarmt. In Florenz bezogen sie Blaines Haus und Blaine hoffte, dass der Geist von Nonno und Nonna ihn beschützen und ermutigen würden.

Blaine musste für ein Interview, dass Amante über seine neue CD gab, für einen Nachmittag „verschwinden“ und Sebastian so beschäftigt sein, dass er Blaine über die Verbindung nicht wahrnahm, oder nicht sehr wahrnahm. Sylvestro, der in der Zwischenzeit auch eingeweiht war, nahm ihn mit zu einem Besuch bei den Enkelkindern und einem Designer. Sebastian ließ sich ablenken und Amante machte seinen Auftritt – wie gewohnt: sexy, flirtend, humorvoll und absolut gelassen und selbstsicher.

Am Abend dekorierten sie gemeinsam den Christbaum mit Nonnas edlen Schmuck, als Sebastian fragte: „Mit wem hast Du heute so schamlos geflirtet? Es kam eine außergewöhnlich sexy, selbstsichere Stimmung rüber. Ich bin eifersüchtig, dass ich nicht die Quelle dieser Emotionen bin. Blaine seufzte ‚Natürlich hat er es bemerkt!‘ ‚Wen wollte ich täuschen?‘

Er sagte nur. „Es ist nicht so wie Du vielleicht vermutest, es war ein längeres Telefonat. In New York zeige ich Dir, mit wem. Wirklich kein Grund zur Sorge oder Eifersucht!“ Und er beschloß noch einen Zahn zuzulegen - Sebastian schrittweise an Amante zu gewöhnen und schlüpfte in diese Identität. Sebastian reagierte sofort. „Sieh mal einer an, ganz neue Seiten an Dir, Killer!“ Als Blaine ihn als Anwort einfach küßte, versteifte sich Bas. „Was ist?“ „Ich kann es nicht erwarten mit Dir ins Bett zu gehen, aber gleichzeitig habe ich Angst, dass es uns so überrollt wie die letzten beide Male. Ich ganz in meinen Dom-Bereich stürze und Du in Deinen sub-Bereich, was nicht das Problem. Aber danach habe ich dich beide Male sehr verletzt und das ist zum Teil darauf zurück-zuführen, dass ich aus meinem Dom-Space noch nicht wieder zurück war.“

Blaine nickte, darüber hatte er auch nachgedacht. „Wir können es nur tun und sehen was rauskommt, und sollte etwas Verletzendes geschehen, darüber reden. Du läufst nicht weg und ich laufe nicht weg, wir reden oder streiten es aus!“ „Okay.“

Sie dekorierten den Baum fertig und dann noch Wohnzimmer und Küche. Die Stimmung heizte sich immer mehr auf. Sie konnten aneinander nicht aneinander vorbeigehen ohne den anderen zu berühren, necken, reizen. Sie sangen gemeinsam Weihnachtslieder und ihre Stimmen harmonierten und bereicherten einander wie zu alten Zeiten. Als dann die Luft vor sexueller Spannung und Freude zum Schneiden dicht war, gab Sebastian nach. Sie schafften es gerade bis ins Schlafzimmer, Kleider wurden mehr heruntergerissen als ausgezogen. Sebastian presste Blaine ins Bett und küßte ihn lange und leidenschaftlich, musste jede Stelle seines Körpers küssen, lange und ausgiebig, Blaine hatte noch immer keinen Domknochen beim Sex und Sebastian liebte es. Er brachte Blaine sooft bis knapp vor einen Orgasmus – und damit auch sich, und beruhigte ihn wieder – bis Blaine vor Frustration nur noch zittern und stöhnen konnte, da drang Sebastian in ihn ein. In einem Stoß und Blaine wurde ganz still, das war das schönste Gefühl, das er je erlebt hatte, ganz von Bas erfüllt zu sein, ganz seine Kraft und Liebe zu spüren, seine Verehrung und wie sehr er Blaine wollte. Blaine schaute ihn ganz verwundert an, Sebastian hatte seinen Augen geschlossen. „Du bist so schön, Blaine, fühlst Dich so unglaublich gut an, das ist ein Paradies. Ich liebe Dich Blaine, ich liebe Dich so sehr.“ „Und ich liebe Dich Bas aus ganzem Herzen, und jetzt beweg Dich endlich!“ Sebastian lachte und bekam seine lustvollen Siegesblick, den Blaine brauchte und leicht befürchtete. Und dann bewegte sich Bas und stieß ihn extrem langsamen Tempo in Blaine hinein und traf jedes Mal sein Lustzentrum. Blaine schrie auf, stöhnt und grunzte „Oh Gott, ja!“ Bas fand eine Rhythmus, der ihre Erregung am Höhepunkt hielt, lange kurz vorm Höhepunkt hielt und er genoß es wie Blaine sich wand und aufbäumte, schrie und stöhnte, mehr wollte – bis er sich ergab und wirklich unterwarf.

Dieser Augenblick war göttlich – und dann ging der Genuß erst richtig los. Der Orgasmus warf sie in eine Welle aus Ekstase, Euphorie und Freude, die immer wieder über Ihnen zusammenschlug und sie neu aufwirbelte. Engumschlungen schliefen sie einfach ein. Bas noch ihn Blaine steckend.

Im Traum spürte Blaine wie ein warmes, feuchtes, weiches Tuch seinen Bauch und Brustbereich reinigte und wie Seb dann wieder zu ihm ins Bett schlüpfte. Er wurde von einem feuchten, heissen Gefühl um seinen Schwanz geweckt und als er aufsah blickte er genau in Bas blitzend grüne Augen; die ihn nicht losließen solange seine Lippen und seine Zunge Blaines Schwanz leckten, an ihm saugten, ihn ganz umschlangen. Blaine begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern und Bas summte und schluckte. Blaine explodierte in den Orgasmus. Als sein Atem endlich wieder Sauerstoff aufnahm, richtete er sich auf, drückte Bas auf seine Rücken und schluckte Bas harten zornig zitternden Schwanz in einem Zug und saugt, summte und bobbte auf und ab. Bas konnte die Augen nicht abwenden, die schwarzen Locken, die verschleierten Augen, die ihn auffordernd anschauten und er begann sich langsam zu bewegen und in Blaines Mund hineinzustoßen – Bliss pur. Er konnte das stundenlang aufrechterhalten, bis Blaines Finger plötzlich seine Hoden kraulten, rollten ein Finger weiter zu seinem Anus fand und ihn sanft massierte. Da war es mit seiner Beherrschung vorbei. Blaine zuzuschauen, wie er sich vor Freude und Genuß die Lippen leckte, wie die sprichwörtliche Katze am Sahnetopf, war eine Überraschung. Nur er konnte gleichzeitig erotisch-sexy und unschuldig dreinschauen, nur er.

Blaine kroch langsam an Bas hoch und legte sich neben ihn hin. Sie schauten sich in die Augen und Bas sagte. „Ich liebe Dich Blaine.“ Blaine lächelte ihn an und nickte. „Und ich liebe Dich, Bas!“

Sie erforschten und entdeckten in den darauffolgenden Tagen ihre „Dynamik“ ausgiebigst und mussten sie immer wieder „überprüfen“. Fakt blieb, dass B. im Sex fast keine D-Knochen hatte und Bas willenlos ausgeliefert war und sich gerne unterwarf. Ausgenommen die Momente, in den er Bas niederdrückte und ihn solange reizte und erregte bis er vor Verzweiflung aufschrie und „befahl“, dass Blaine ihn jetzt zum Orgasmus brachte. Sofort. Blaine nickte lieb lächelnd und gehorchte - nicht oder erst viel später. Dafür musste Bas sich natürlich rächen…

Guidano und Sylvestro hatten ihre Freude, weil es endlich wieder Geschichten über wilden, heissen und lauten sesso [giovanotti](http://browse.dict.cc/italienisch-deutsch/giovanotto.html) im Umlauf waren. Das mussten sie Blaine natürlich erzählen, der vor „Freude“ ganz rot wurde und schön, wirklich schön, dass alle darüber lachen konnten.

Eigentlich wollte Blaine sein Amante-Geheimnis erst offenbaren, wenn sie wieder in NY waren, als aber auch Allessandro, Matteo und Carlo zu Guidanos Neujahrsfeier kamen, änderte Blaine diesen Plan. Sie waren alle bei Guidano und Sylvestro versammelt und genossen ein italienisches Ess-Gelage, als Guidano einen besonderen Ehrengast ankündigte und Sebastian ein Geheimhaltungs-versprechen abluchste. Was von Anwalt zu Anwalt nicht sooo einfach war, aber es gelang. Blaine hatte etwas in ihrem Haus vergessen und holte es während die „Verhandlungen“ andauerten.

Es läutete und Allessandro brachte den Ehrengast herein. Sebastian erkannte Amante Andersene natürlich sofort, die Gesichtsmaske, die wilden Locken, die typisch lässige Körperhaltung, die sexy Stimme. Er war wirklich überrascht, als Amante versprach für sie zu singen. Blaine würde sich… „Wo bleibt eigentlich Blaine, der müsste doch längst zurück..sein…“ Da lachen alle und schauten zu Amante, der sich neben Bas setzte. „Blaine ist auch da!“ und löste die Gesichtsmaske.

Das Mienenspiel von Sebastian war unbezahlbar. Er öffnete einige Male den Mund und schloß ihn wieder. Da setzte Amante sich einfach auf seine Schoss und sagte „Atme, Bas, ich brauche Dich heute Nacht noch lebendig!“ Das brach den Bann. „Was … , ich meine … wieso?”

“Alle die meine wahre Identität kennen sitzen in diesem Raum. Allessandro ist mein Manager, Matteo ist mein Anwalt, Guidano mein Vertrauter, Gesprächspartner, väterlicher Freund, Soundingboard. Die drei waren ab Stunde 0 dabei, Carlo und Sylvestro sind später dazu gekommen. Meine Großeltern haben es auch gewusst. Das sind die Wer weiß es noch? Auf die Frage Wieso, kann ich sagen, dass es in meinem Sophomorejahr zu Weihnachten begann. Die Großeltern hatten mir ausgezeichnete Aufnahmegeräte geschenkt, meine Eltern haben den Keller als Studio umgebaut, ich hatte in einem versteckten Musikzimmer in Dalton ganz viele Musikinstrumente gefunden und restauriert, von Guidano bekam ich eine Gerät dass die Töne eines Instruments auf Notenblätter übertrug und von meinen US-Großeltern bekamm ich ein Gerät, dass die Töne jedes Instruments elektronisch aufnahm. Ich nahm als Dankeschön für meine Großeltern eine CD auf mit einigen Coverversionen und einem Original von mir. Meine Copingstrategie war immer Songs oder Musikstücke schreiben. Ich habe die erste beschriebene CD mit ‚Euer liebender Enkelsohn‘ unterschrieben - auf Italienisch ‚amante andersene‘ und aus einer Laune heraus und weil Anderson und Andersene so ähnlich klangen habe ich diesen Namen als „Künstlernamen“ genommen. Das war nur ein Spaß, ein Wortspiel - damals.

Allessandro hat bei Guidano mein Original gehört und wollte mehr davon und mich als Klienten. Ich habe nicht geglaubt, dass meine Songs und Musik irgendwer kaufen würde – nicht eine Minute. Aber ich wollte es genau wissen. Jeff zeigte mir wie man eine einfache Homepage machen konnte, und ich eröffnete am Beginn der Frühlingsferien eine Amazon – Verkäuferkonto und stellte zwei Songs auf Youtube und 7 auf meine Homepage. Und ging schlafen. Jeff rief mich an, weil er eine Supersong auf Youtube gehört hatte und ich müsse mir unbedingt die Homepage von Amante Andersene anschauen… ich bin ausgeflippt - 200.000 Zugriffe, meine Song 18.000 verkauft. Ich bin wirklich ausgeflippt!“

Guidano fährt fort „Ich bekam an einem Samstag einen Anruf von einem hysterisch schreienden 15-jährigen Blaine, der nach jedem Satz sagte, das ist unmöglich, das gibt es nicht, was soll ich jetzt tun, meine Eltern dürfen das nie erfahren. Erst dachte ich er hätte jemanden geschwängert, oder umgebracht, … Erst als er sich beruhigt hatte, konnte ich die „katastrophalen“ Erfolgsgeschichte verstehen. Und warum niemand davon wissen durfte – wegen des Überfalls.“

Matteo setzt fort „Ich bekam einen Anruf, dass ich für einen minderjährigen, zukünftigen Rockstar ein Konto eröffnen und eine Musikproduktionsfirma eintragen lassen soll. Wenn ich Guidano nicht solange gekannt hätte, hätte ich das nicht geglaubt und nicht gemacht. Carlo hat sich die Songs und Musikstücke angehört und war sofort ein Fan. Ich war am Dienstag ohnehin in Columbus, da habe wir das mit dem Konto- und der Firmeneröffnung gleich erledigt.

Allessandro übernimmt: „Am Donnerstag hatten wir eine glaubwürdige Covergeschichte, obwohl ich damals noch glaubte, dass Amante Andersene sein wirklicher Name war, ein erstes Interview und ich war sein Manager.“

Blaine setzt fort: „Als Amante Andersene konnte ich all das sein, was ich mich in meinem Leben in Dalton und Westerville nicht zu sein traute, out, mehr sub als Dom, sexy, selbstsicher, locker, lustig, direkt und offen. Niemand konnte mir etwas anhaben, mich „bestrafen“ oder ermahnen für unbotmäßiges sub-Verhalten, mich verletzen weil ich homosexuell war, mich bemitleiden oder befragen über den Überfall – ich konnte darüber reden, ohne dass es für meine Familie Konsequenzen hatte.

„Ich fühlte mich zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben richtig frei, der zu sein der ich bin und das zu sagen was ich wirklich denke und das zu tun was ich für richtig hielt.…“

Sebastian zog ihn ganz fest in seine Arme „Oh, Killer, und warst für Millionen von subs und s50/50d die Kraft- und Inspirationsquelle schlechthin.“ „Deshalb warst Du immer so zurück-haltend, wenn wir einen Song von Andersene singen wollten!“ Er lachte bei der Erinnerung, als sie bei einer Warbler-Sitzung Blaine vorwarfen, das Genie von Andersene nicht zu sehen oder eifersüchtig darauf zu sein. Blaine zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Damals und jetzt.

„Und“ flüsterte Bas „Du kannst mit mir auch immer ganz sub sein“, fügte er anzüglich hinzu. ‚Verlaß Dich auf Bas,..‘ dachte er errötend, „Ich weiß!“ alle lachten. Dann trat er zum Keyboeard.

Alle waren fasziniert wie sich Blaine in den wenigen Schritten wieder in Amante verwandelte, am wenigsten Sebastian, weil er die Verwandlung von Blaine in den Performer einige Male miterlebt hat.

Aerosmith - I Don't Want to Miss a Thing [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JkK8g6FMEXE&list=PLD7541336B0EF26A9&feature=player_detailpage](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JkK8g6FMEXE&list=PLD7541336B0EF26A9&feature=player_detailpage)

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing Watch you smile while you are sleeping While you're far away and dreaming I could spend my life in this sweet surrender I could stay lost in this moment forever Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure Don't want to close my eyes I don't want to fall asleep Cause I'd miss you babe And I don't want to miss a thing Cause even when I dream of you The sweetest dream will never do I'd still miss you babe And I don't want to miss a thing Lying close to you feeling your heart beating And I'm wondering what you're dreaming Wondering if it's me you're seeing Then I kiss your eyes And thank God we're together I just want to stay with you in this moment forever Forever and ever I don't want to close my eyes I don't want to fall asleep Cause I'd miss you babe And I don't want to miss a thing Cause even when I dream of you The sweetest dream will never do I'd still miss you babe And I don't want to miss a thing I don't want to miss one smile I don't want to miss one kiss I just want to be with you Right here with you, just like this I just want to hold you close Feel your heart so close to mine And just stay here in this moment For all the rest of time Yeah yeah yeah I don't want to close my eyes I don't want to fall asleep Cause I'd miss you babe And I don't want to miss a thing Cause even when I dream of you The sweetest dream will never do I'd still miss you babe And I don't want to miss a thing I Don't want to close my eyes I don't want to fall asleep Cause I'd miss you babe And I don't want to miss a thing Cause even when I dream of you The sweetest dream will never do I'd still miss you babe And I don't want to miss a thing Don't want to close my eyes I don't want to fall asleep And I don't want to miss a thing_

Sebastian hatte Tränen in den Augen und zog Blaine/Amante in eine Umarmung und einen zärtlichen Kuss, der sich schnell erhitzte. Blaine war glücklich. Er stand am Anfang einer Beziehung, die das Potential von seinen Vorbildern hatte. Und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie für die richtigen Kämpfe dafür bereit waren. „Danke, B., dass Du mir dieses große Geheimnis anvertraust. Ich liebe Dich!“ „Und ich liebe Dich!“

Plötzlich spürte er seine Nonna und seinen Nonno ganz intensiv bei sich. „Ich hätte so gerne, dass sie ihn auch kennengelernt hätten.“

Guliano zog ihn in eine Umarmung, auch ihm standen die Tränen. „Sie spüren und sehen Euch jetzt, sie sind immer bei Dir. Singt ihnen doch gemeinsam ein Lied.“

Blaine nickte und zog Bas zum keyboard. Er drückte einige Tasten und deutete Seb zu beginnen…

 

 **The prayer Celine Dion & A Bocelli** [https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=FK5VulNn3so](https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=FK5VulNn3so)

 

_(Seb)_

_I pray you'll be our eyes_

_And watch us where we go_

_And help us to be wise_

_In times when we don't know_

_Let this be our prayer_

_As we lose our way_

_Lead us to a place_

_Guide us with your Grace_

_To a place where we'll be safe_

_(Blaine)_

_La luce che tu dai_

_(Seb)_

_I pray we'll find your light_

_(Blaine)_

_Nel cuore restera_

_(Seb)_

_And hold it in our hearts_

_(Blaine)_

_A ricordarci che_

_(Seb)_

_When stars go out each night_

_(Blaine)_

_L'eterna stella sei_

_Nella mia preghiera_

_(Seb)_

_Let this be our prayer_

_(Blaine)_

_Quanta fede c'e_

_(Seb)_

_When shadows fill our day_

_Lead us to a place_

_Guide us with your grace_

_Give us faith so we'll be safe._

_(Together)_

_Sogniamo un mondo senza piu violenza_

_Un mondo di giustizia e di speranza_

_Ognuno dia la mano al suo vicino_

_Simbolo di pace e di fraternita_

_(Blaine)_

_La forza che ci dai_

_(Seb)_

_We ask that life be kind_

_(Blaine)_

_E'il desiderio che_

_(Seb)_

_And watch us from above_

_(Blaine)_

_Ognuno trovi amore_

_(Seb)_

_We hope each soul will find_

_(Blaine)_

_Intorno e dentro a se_

_(Seb)_

_Another soul to love_

_(Blaine)_

_Let this be our prayer_

_(Seb)_

_Let this be our prayer_

_(Blaine)_

_Just like every child_

_(Seb)_

_Just like every child_

_(Together)_

_Needs to find a place,_

_Guide us with your grace_

_Give us faith so we'll be safe_

_E la fede che_

_Hai acceso in noi_

_Sento che ci salver da_

 

Sie sangen füreinander und gaben sich wortlos das Versprechen, es zu schaffen, ihren Weg zu finden. Alle Anwesenden waren sicher, dass zwei Stimmen, die so perfekt mit einander harmonierten und die andere so gut zum Vorschein brachte auch ein gutes Leben miteinander führen konnten. Mit ein bisschen Hilfe von „oben“.

fine

**Author's Note:**

> Mir gehört nur die Geschichte, nicht die Charaktere nicht Songs <3


End file.
